<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gifts Of The King by Uncle_RJ_Kitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474878">Gifts Of The King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_RJ_Kitten/pseuds/Uncle_RJ_Kitten'>Uncle_RJ_Kitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Blind Character, Blind!Hiccup, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Major OC Involvment, OOC Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_RJ_Kitten/pseuds/Uncle_RJ_Kitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Gifts of the Blind.</p><p>Five years had passed and an old yet new friend returned. Hiccup suddenly got a deadly disease, making him ran away so he won't infect the village and accept the fate of death. But he was cured by a king, making him the primary target for a madman.</p><p>Originally posted on FF.net under the same username from:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Bewilderbeast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; King of All Dragons, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Five Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I am new to AO3</p><p>I had been posting fanfic on FF.net for a long time and now I am moving stuff here to expand my audience, and that I have taken a liking to AO3. I will not change anything on the work, keeping everything original and unedited.</p><p>I have not check through this fic at all, so the tags are missing quite a bit.</p><p>Note: This is one of my first fanfic, so it is incredibly different to how I write nowadays.</p><p>Expect cringe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was an extraordinary young man.</p>
<p>He was still in his same clothing like five years ago. He wore a green tunic and a brown fur vest like five years ago, except the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing the scars on his forearms. He wore a pair of green pants and a boot. Hiccup was still blind since the accident and now, he wore a blindfold that colored red, the similar color to Toothless' prosthetic tailfin.</p>
<p>Toothless was his best friend and very loyal to him. They two were very rarely seen without each other and it would be aliened to them. Astrid was too always with him and she loved him to pieces as much he loved her. She wasn't shy or ashamed to show her relationship with him as that can be seen by the kisses and how she groped his ass in public.</p>
<p>The obvious different about his lower half – other than that sexy ass, according to Astrid – was the prosthetic leg. It was longer since Hiccup hit growth spurt three years ago and he was now tallest among the other teens. He acquired some sexy muscles – again, according to Astrid – and supremely hot, still according to Astrid (along with the other visiting girls).</p>
<p>He had a huge heart that was much more precious than diamond. He was very kind and passionate, despite how many girls' hearts he broke when they realized he was already taken. He treated both Vikings and dragons equally.</p>
<p>Stoick was very proud of his son and always bragged about him. During his visits to other tribes, he would always talk about his son, the dragon, and his future daughter-in-law. He also learned to respect Toothless and often called him his son because of how close Hiccup was to Toothless.</p>
<p>Hiccup had many titles. He was the Heir of Berk, making him the future chief of Berk. He was indeed the son of Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk. He was the head and founder of Berk Dragon Academy, an academy for dragon-riding Vikings and the leader of Dragon Riders. Hiccup had a lot of respect not just from his own tribe but also from other tribe and the dragons too.</p>
<p>Every morning, Hiccup and Astrid would fly around the island on Toothless accompanied by Hiccup's four bodyguards. Some morning, Hiccup and Astrid would fly around the island on Toothless accompanied by Hiccup's four bodyguards followed by half of the Dragon Riders on Berk. To the people below, it was a magnificent sight.</p>
<p>But the most respect he received was from the dragons themselves. Some wild dragons came to Berk because of him and his story of ending the three hundred years war between Viking and dragons. Some even stayed on Berk.</p>
<p>Every morning, every dragon on Berk would wait patiently on the hill where the Haddock household placed. Every time when Hiccup stepped out from the household, the dragons roared in greetings and rushed to him to give him an affectionate nuzzle.</p>
<p>Stoick remembered when the first time he saw the dragons gathered around the house. He still won't admit that he raised a long piece of grass like a weapon when he saw them for the first time. They nodded to him in acknowledgment as he walked passed by. When his son stepped out, they all roared in greetings. Stoick knew that the dragons respected his son more than his people to him.</p>
<p>One thing that showed how much the dragons respected Hiccup was how protective they were to him. They seemed to be always around him, protecting him, despite Toothless was beside him. This caused trouble to Hiccup and anyone around because of how many they were huddling around Hiccup.</p>
<p>Hiccup tried to reason with them that he doesn't need them around protecting him but they wouldn't listen. So Hiccup negotiated with them and finally they agreed on letting four dragons acted his bodyguards, changing shift from time to time, Toothless excluded. It was amazing how they managed to change shift without even noticed.</p>
<p>On a few occasions, Hiccup along with Toothless and Astrid, would join his father to visit other tribes. Four different dragons would always surround Toothless or the boat they were on and it was a sight to be awed. The other tribes were baffled on how the four dragons along with Toothless protected Hiccup instead of the chief and they were forced to lower down their weapons.</p>
<p>Not a single person can separate Hiccup from the dragons – and his possessive girlfriend, don't forget about her – even if it meant to cramp up in the great hall. One guy tried to threaten Hiccup only to be thrown out into the sea by an invisible Changewing. People learned to respect Hiccup since he was the only one who can calm down the dragons, even the wild ones.</p>
<p>Most people who had met Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III would call him Prince of Dragons because of how the dragons treated him like a royal family.</p>
<p>Hiccup was a very busy young man which led him to wake up late on the next morning. That was why he was currently still in his daily clothing in his bed today, sleeping despite it was late morning. Hiccup was peacefully sleeping when the front door to his house barged opened followed by his bedroom door. He ignored since he only knew one person who brave enough to do that.</p>
<p>"Wake up sleepyhead," Astrid pulled of the blanket, to Hiccup's dismay. He curled up for warmth as he groaned in protest.</p>
<p>"Five more minutes," he sleepily muttered. He then felt pressure on his waist and a sensation on his neck. "Astrid, this is not the time," she trailed up her kisses up and down from his neck to his jaw, nibbling at some point. She earned a gasp from Hiccup when she sucked his neck.</p>
<p>"My mark on you was fading, so I have to renew it," she muttered to his neck, making him fully awaken.</p>
<p>"Do you really have to, Astrid?"</p>
<p>"I love you," she answered her daily answers to his question. Hiccup sighed and began to get up.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, I'm up; I love you too. Let's get going shall we?" Astrid was on his lap as her lips were still attached to his neck. Hiccup didn't fight to get her off because the thing he learned for the five years he with her was how strong her lips were when they attached to a certain part of his body, well… <em>any</em> part of his body, if he might say.</p>
<p>She reluctantly detached her lips from his when the room shaken, signaling the couple. They both laughed softly. Even after five years, the room was miraculously still intact even after everyday beating from Toothless.</p>
<p>Astrid stared into Hiccup's eyes for a moment. After five years, the intensity of his eyes seemed to be increased, and they even to shine even brighter than ever. Astrid could've sworn that his eyes will be glowing in the dark.</p>
<p>Hiccup nowadays wore his long bright red blindfold so that everyone can know that he was blind. His eyes were very rare to see because of it, even to Astrid. The only time she ever get to see them were when early in the morning, at night before sleep and at their alone time. It always amazed her how beautiful his emerald green, forest eyes were.</p>
<p>And whenever she ever got a sight of them, they were always filled with love that only belonged to her and Toothless.</p>
<p>Speaking of Toothless, the roof creaked and shaken again, signaling the couple again that it was time to take daily flight. Hiccup and Astrid laughed again as she tied the blindfold around his head, tightened it up a bit so it doesn't fall of by the wind. She also helped him with his prosthetic leg that Hiccup blindly built himself. It was an impressive multi-purpose prosthetic leg; a proof Hiccup's handy work. It took him years to fully finish the thing.</p>
<p>They descended the stairs carefully, remembered the time where Hiccup forgot he was upstairs, and made their way to the door. When they opened the door, multiple roars greeted them.</p>
<p>Dragons rushed to Hiccup, begging him for attentions as they nuzzled his chest or playfully nibbled his hair or tugging his pant from the babies. Even after five years, it still entertained Hiccup to no end as he gave them the attentions they needed.</p>
<p>Astrid just stood from the sideline, admiring the view before her as she smiled softly. Most of the dragons of Berk were there, begging for Hiccup's attention. Some of them were wild dragons too. She knew the reasons so she wasn't jealous.</p>
<p>Hiccup brushed himself off after the dragon babies stopped piling on top of him. Suddenly, a familiar roar was heard. Jumping into view – except for Hiccup since he was… you know – Toothless bounded happily to his best friend with his tongue lolled out from his mouth. Toothless then gave his best friend a full bathe of saliva, to Hiccup's dismay.</p>
<p>"You know that doesn't wash out," Hiccup said he flicked away the saliva, earning a laugh from his best friend and his girlfriend. "Let's go flying, shall we?" he then asked and the other two eagerly nodded.</p>
<p>The dragons dispersed, leaving only four other dragons excluding Toothless. Today, Hiccup's personal bodyguards were the giants: a Timberjack, two Typhoomerangs and a Boneknapper.</p>
<p>It still amazed everyone how loyal the dragons to Hiccup. Then again, he did free them from the tyrant of the Queen and treated them equally.</p>
<p>Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless quickly shot up into the sky, making stunts and sorts leaving the bodyguards behind. Even after five years, the thrills and excitements never tire them. After some crazy tricks, they slowed and leveled down, making the bodyguards catching up to them.</p>
<p>All seven of them, both Vikings and dragons were flying peacefully high up in the sky above the ocean until the Timberjack suddenly spotted something. He gave a fair warning to Toothless who roared at the couple.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Hiccup asked as he put a hand on Toothless' head. Astrid on the other hand looked around and looked at where the Timberjack was looking. They were looking at a boat.</p>
<p>"Someone's on our shore," Astrid said. Hiccup's body tensed a bit and then he instructed the dragons.</p>
<p>"We will try to approach it and you four keep a close eye on them if they made a wrong move but make sure you all must not be seen by anyone who is on the boat. Are we clear?" the dragon roared in affirmative. "Then get into formation"</p>
<p>The bodyguard dragons flew high up into the sky, above the cloud away from view as Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless directly approached the boat. Upon closer view, they – except for Hiccup – saw it was a small boat; small enough to fit only one person.</p>
<p>Upon closer view there was a person stood on the boat, oblivious to anything. He looked oddly familiar, and to Hiccup he sounded familiar. The person stomped the boat, making a rhythm and also rocked the boat and sang out loud.</p>
<p>"~Let the wind carry us. To the clouds, hurry up. Alright… We can travel as far, as our eyes can see… We go Where No One Goes. We slow for no one. Get out of our way!~"</p>
<p>Even after five years he never changed.</p>
<p>"RJ!?"<br/>
"Ralph!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RJ Ralph looked up, surprised to see that someone familiar found him in the middle of the vast ocean. Also he spotted four dragons circling above him. They would not been spotted if it weren't for their shadows, and their loud squabbling up there. So much for stealth…</p><p>Looking back at the couple riding the Unholy Baby of Flashing Lights and Kill Itself, he noticed that the couple was changed a lot. Astrid's clothing changed a lot. She wore blood red tunic that fit perfectly with her hood, dark blue leggings and brown boots along with her new spike shirts.</p><p>Hiccup's clothing on the other hand barely changed. He wore a green tunic under his brown fur cloak; the same style he wore five years ago. He wore a boot and now he had a prosthetic leg. The most noticeable about Hiccup was the long bright red blindfold that flagged around behind his head.</p><p>Remembering his manner, he smiled at them and waved in greeting. The couple was still shock at his sudden appearance.</p><p>"Good morning lovebirds! How has it been on the bed?" RJ shouted after he stopped singing. Once the couple deciphered his words, they blushed furiously. Toothless warbled worriedly at the couple riding him, but they just reassured him.</p><p>"Don't worry bud, he's just an old friend," Hiccup patted his head as Astrid waved back in return. Hiccup then whistled loudly and his dragon bodyguards flew down, circling the Night Fury. "It's okay guys, he's a friend"</p><p>It amazed RJ to see that the four giant dragons calmed down under Hiccup's command. It looked like Hiccup gained their trusts a lot more than before during the time he was gone. The Night Fury flew close to the boat.</p><p>"RJ, it's nice to see you again!"</p><p>"The word 'see' cannot imply on you, Hiccup!" RJ spoke back, making the couple laughed.</p><p>"Truly, it's nice to see you again," Astrid said, smiling at the person who helped her five years ago. "What brings you here?" she asked, making RJ mockingly hurt.</p><p>"What, can't a friend come and visit?"</p><p>"So funny Ralph," she said. It was weird how Astrid called him Ralph while Hiccup called him RJ but he didn't mind since both names were his nicknames.</p><p>"You know, RJ, using that pace on the boat will take forever for you to arrive at Berk," Hiccup stated, making RJ raised a confused eyebrow.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Berk," Astrid said louder.</p><p>"Bird?"</p><p>"Berk!"</p><p>"Butt?"</p><p>"Berk!"</p><p>"Derp?"</p><p>"BURP!" she misspoke to which she slapped her mouth, earning a laugh from Hiccup and grin from RJ.</p><p>"Oh Burp, okay. So, how has it been on Burp? Has it been change on Burp? Lat time I check everyone on Burp killed dragons. Does everyone on Burp befriend dragons, now?"</p><p>"Not another word, Hiccup," she warned Hiccup who desperately trying to hide his mirth but greatly failed at it.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean, Astrid. By the way, everything's went even better on… Burp," Astrid managed to punch him at his shoulder despite he was sitting behind her. She was blushing in embarrassment.</p><p>"Anyway, do you need any help, Ralph?" she returned her attention to RJ. "Like I said before, it'll take forever to reach Berk in that pace"</p><p>"Sure, why not?" RJ accepted the offer, making the couple beamed at him.</p><p>"Them climb onto Jack," Hiccup said excitedly. RJ looked around in confusion.</p><p>"Who's Jack?" his question got answered when a Timberjack swiped down, hovering next to the small boat. "Oh, you're Jack, right?" the Timberjack nodded. RJ jumped onto the dragon's back, a little bit clumsy since the dragon was moving.</p><p>"You're good?" asked Astrid.</p><p>"Just… hold on… for a… minute… to ad… Whoa!...just!" RJ gripped onto the neck of the Timberjack as the dragon wobbled a bit. "I'm fine!" he said once the dragon leveled out.</p><p>"Then let's go!" Hiccup fist-pumped the air as the dragons roared in respond. The Night Fury sped straight to Berk, leaving the bodyguards and RJ behind. RJ just crouched down onto the back of the Timberjack.</p><p>Moments later back on Berk, the Night Fury touched down on the street. Hiccup and Astrid jumped off of Toothless who bounded away, chasing a butterfly. The couple was waiting for RJ to arrive and moments later, he arrived on the back of the Timberjack.</p><p>"Welcome to Berk," Hiccup welcomed RJ as he jumped down from the dragon and looked around. Crowds started to gather for the new visitor as murmurs spread through the crowds. "Um, everyone, can I have your attention. May I introduce you all to my new yet old friend: RJ Ralph"</p><p>"Hello," RJ waved nervously at the crowds and they nodded in acknowledgement. Then, coming into view – again except for Hiccup – was a vast man. The crowds separated for their chief to pass through. Stoick studied RJ for a moment before he turned towards his son.</p><p>"Ye've met him before?"</p><p>"Only for a while but yes, we've met him five years ago"</p><p>"'We'?"</p><p>"I met him too five years ago, Stoick," Astrid came to Hiccup's side, taking the chance on giving his butt some tasty massage, to the people dismay. Stoick looked back at the seven foot white clothed man before him, only few inches shorter than himself.</p><p>He had a spiky black hair along with a bang reaching his left eyebrow. The hair on the back of his head horizontally raised and his black eyebrows were quite thick. He has a small goat-beard, no mustache and cleanly shaved. Some locks of his hair were colored green; they looked natural. He was fair-skin.</p><p>He wore a small rectangular plain white framed pair of glasses but the right side of the glasses was beautifully engraved with green branched-like design. His eyes were dark green and there was a vivid scar across his right eye starting from above his eyebrow to his cheekbone.</p><p>The man wore a weird bright white shirt that had buttons from the middle top to the middle bottom and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. He also wore matching pants, black boots that showed the heels and toes of the boots covered with shining metals. The leather belt was also white but with a thin green stripe parallel to the belt. He also wore a shining white leather coat that reached his heels over his clothing.</p><p>Stoick narrowed his eyes, noticing something suspicious.</p><p>There is a small bundle of hair, mixed with black and green, behind his right ear. It was just a simple bundle tied by a bright green band.</p><p>Tied into a dead knot on his right wrist with a bright green ribbon was a silver bell with branch-like design engraved gorgeously on it. It always gave out a gorgeous melody rings whenever RJ moved his right arm even the slightest.</p><p>In his right ring finger placed a beautiful silver ring with bright green branch-like design on it but no gems. It gorgeously shone when light hit it.</p><p>He had four bright green clothes – that mistook for being one whole cloth – wrapped around his right forearm starting from his knuckles – leaving his thumb and fingers bares – to just below his elbow.</p><p>He tied four bright green belts on his right shin, all have same length and he let them flag around.</p><p>The right side of his glasses is carved with bright green branch-like design while the left one is full plain white.</p><p>His right boot has some streak of bright green on it and the exposed metal was bright green too while the left one is full black except for the metals which were shining silver.</p><p>He tore the right sleeve of his coat starting from the elbow, exposing the bright green clothes on his forearm.</p><p>It wasn't long for Stoick to notice that this person loved the color green.</p><p>The man held out his hand, making the bell gorgeously rang, and smiled as he waited for a handshake. Since his son and his future daughter-in-law once met the person before, he trusted the person as he gave the man a firm handshake.</p><p>"Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk," Stoick introduced himself as the man before him smiled even wider.</p><p>"RJ Ralph," he released his hand as Stoick nodded.</p><p>"I expect you'll be enjoying your stay here, RJ Ralph"</p><p>"From what I see," RJ paused for a moment to see the dragons flying around. "I will be"</p><p>"Let us tour you around the village," Hiccup said and RJ turned towards him.</p><p>"Great ide, son!" said his father excitedly. "I'll be seeing you around. Oh, one more thing," Stoick suddenly added as he froze from mid-step. "Can you be a chaperone to them?"</p><p>"DAD!"<br/>"STOICK!"</p><p>Hiccup and Astrid was furiously blushed at the question given by Stoick who laughed uproariously and walked away. The crowd began to dispersed, leaving the blushing couple, confused Toothless – who returned from Thor who knows where – and amused RJ, also Hiccups dragon bodyguards were there too which were currently now a Thunderdrum, a Skrill, a Changewing and a Monstrous Nightmare.</p><p>It amazed everyone on how the dragons can changed without their notices.</p><p>"Let's get that tour thingy, shall we?" RJ offered and everyone gladly accepted. At least, to the couple, their old friend still kept his promise to return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Disease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes, when I incorporate multiple OCs into my fics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only two days ago when RJ arrived at Berk and everyone took it quite well as that could be seen as everyone greeted him whenever he passing by. Some children even ran up to him to ask for some help or just wanted to ride on his shoulders since he was a very tall man. RJ was a man with a big heart; that was one thing for sure.</p><p>But there was something suspicious about him, that Astrid had to say. Every night if there was a leftover meal left on the table at the Great Hall, he quickly took it and put it in a small bag. He then calmly walked into the forest at night. This had been going since he first arrived here.</p><p>So, Astrid made a plan on following him into the forest tonight. She wanted to know what he was doing with the leftover meals and what he was doing at the forest in the middle of the night. She knew that curiosity killed the cat. But it ever did make the cat satisfied.</p><p>She waited patiently outside the Great Hall where RJ was still in somewhere at night. He was in there for hours now and he hadn't come out yet. Astrid began to think that RJ might not come out tonight and she was regret for wasting her opportunity to sleep in Hiccup's arms tonight. She groaned in displeasure.</p><p>Suddenly, the door to the Great Hall slowly swung opened, waking Astrid up from her daydreaming of Hiccup. RJ slowly climbed down the stairs and headed straight to the forest. Once he was far enough, Astrid quickly chased him before she could lose him.</p><p>It wasn't long when she spotted him, still walking straight to who know where. She hid behind a tree when he suddenly stopped to a small clearing. Astrid peered in to see clearer as RJ sat down on the base of a tree.</p><p>RJ wasn't moving from his spots for quite some time now and Astrid began to think it was a waste of her precious time. She was about to turn away when she heard rustling coming from beside RJ. She pressed herself to a tree so she couldn't get caught. She was waiting to see who or what it was in the bush. When it came out, her eyes widened.</p><p>It was a bobcat, with her litter.</p><p>The kittens jumped onto RJ, happily nibbling his ear and hair. RJ chuckled as he petted to mother bobcat; making the bell on his right wrist rang beautifully. RJ put down the kittens from him and then opened up the bag, throwing out the leftover meats and bones for the four-legged family to eat.</p><p>Not long after that, more cats and kittens appeared and meowed happily at him, like they were greeting a family. RJ happily greeted them back with affectionate pets and hugs and poured the leftovers from the bag.</p><p>Soon enough, RJ was surrounded by stray cats, wild cats and kittens. Astrid just watched in awed as kittens ran around and played around RJ who chuckled at their behaviors as the adult cats took a nap around him, one of them took a place on his lap. Astrid silently giggled when a kitten climbed onto RJ's head and rested there.</p><p>Astrid gasped in surprise when she felt a small scratch at her leg. Looking down, she spotted a tabby kitten was climbing her via her leg. It was stinging when the kitten was climbing so she took the kitten and placed it in her arms. She was in the middle of belly rubbing the kitten when she heard a voice.</p><p>"For someone being the fierce shieldmaiden on Berk, you sure have some soft spots, young lass. One of them is definitely Hiccup," Astrid froze when she heard RJ caught her. "You can come out now," and she obliged.</p><p>When she came to the view – luckily Hiccup wasn't around to 'see' the view – everyone… er… everycat was looking at her as they stopped playing. Astrid, still had the kitten in her arms, felt nervous of the stares she received. But RJ gave her a reassured smile.</p><p>"So, there's where little Bud gone to. Every kitten was looking for him," the said kitten, Bud, jumped off Astrid arms and played with the other kittens, resuming the previous activity. "So what are you doing here stalking me?" Astrid froze for a moment before she replied.</p><p>"Oh, um… Well…"</p><p>"Hiccup has been rubbing off on you, hasn't he?" Astrid blushed at that RJ's question. "Like I ask before," RJ paused for a moment to let two kittens passed him. "What are you doing here stalking me?"</p><p>"Oh, just… Since you arrived here you've been suspiciously stayed at the hall longer than anybody else. And you secretly went into the forest every night. So I had to check you out to see what you've been up to"</p><p>"Well, now you know why," RJ gestured the view where adult cats napped around him – the one on his lap was still there – and the kittens chasing each other around, the one on his head was wide awake now.</p><p>"Well, you know, curiosity kills the cat," at the same time she finished those words every cat around RJ woke up and stared at her. The looks they gave looked like they were insulted. RJ coughed to gain her attention.</p><p>"Well, it's late, why don't you go back to your home?"</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I already am where I suppose to be," he stated as he looked around the felines. Astrid looked at him in confusion, and RJ answered her question. "Cats are my family and they are special to me. And I fiercely protect my family. So I have to softly warn you Astrid, and please warn anyone else if you may," RJ stated.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked curiously. She was taken aback at the glare she received from RJ. It was the first time she ever saw him glaring at her and it made her body froze.</p><p>But what shocked her was that she felt the glare coming entirely from his scarred right eye. The left eye was however, just giving her blank stare like it was emotionless or… dead.</p><p>"Harming the cats, you're messing with me. If you say that they're just cats then you better watch your tongue. So I will not tolerant against someone whoever messes with my family. Even if that person is your chief, I don't even give any damn," he stated darkly as her body still froze in fear. "You can go now," he waved her off, making the bell gorgeously rang, as the kittens cooled down and curled around him.</p><p>Astrid subconsciously turned her heel and quickly walked back to the village; mind kept repeating the words and showing the glare she received from RJ's green eyes. But, she actually felt the glare coming from his scarred right eye only while the left eye was dead.</p><p>"Why?" She let the question hung as she made her way to her home.</p><p>The next morning, RJ decided to visit Hiccup so he strolled to the Haddock household. Luckily the chief was already out very early in the morning so he had a lot of time. Also the bodyguards were there, sleeping while Toothless was nowhere to be seen. He just hope that Astrid wasn't busy assaulting Hiccup this morning.</p><p>When he arrived at the Haddock household, he politely knocked on the door. When he received nothing after the fifth time he finally decided that Astrid wasn't busy with Hiccup on the bed so RJ went in.</p><p>When he closed the door behind him, the house was eerie quiet until a loud painful coughs broke the silence. It came from upstairs where Hiccup's bedroom placed, making RJ worried a bit.</p><p>"Young lad?"</p><p>"RJ, is that you?" he heard a raspy voice coming from upstairs. It doesn't sound like Hiccup at all. RJ made haste to the second floor and burst open the door.</p><p>Hiccup was lying on the bed, heavily breathing and looking very pale.</p><p>"Hiccup, what happen to you!?" RJ rushed to his side, placing his green cloth covered right hand on Hiccup's forehead, making the bell rang beautifully. Hiccup was burning hot. "You're overheating!" then he felt something change under his covered palm. Hiccup's temperature suddenly changed from burning hot to freezing cold. "W-what!?" RJ shouted, bewildered.</p><p>"What is it?" Hiccup spoke in a raspy voice. Suddenly, he began to cough violently. He then hunched over to the side of the bed… and puked out blood. He was heavily panting when he lay back down on the bed.</p><p>What made the situation shocking was that RJ did the same as Hiccup. He coughed violently and puke out blood. His eyes widened in horror as he wiped out the blood from his lips. He took a deep breath and shouted a call.</p><p>"COMMANDER!" he shouted as loud as he could between coughs. Less than three second, a heavy thump could be heard outside. "Don't come in!" RJ shouted again and the window shut back.</p><p>"What is wrong, RJ!?" a deep voice was heard with a very worry tone. "Is something happen in there!?"</p><p>"There's a very contagious disease in this room!" RJ shouted back as he and Hiccup wheezed. "Call in the Army Blockers and tell them to surround the house so no one and I mean <em>no one</em> can enter until I say so! Also call in the Army Medics to check on this disease!"</p><p>"Yes sir!" Not long after that, multiple heavy thumps could be heard outside and the front door quickly swung open, soon followed by the bedroom door.</p><p>"What's happening? RJ, what's happening to me? Who are these people?" Hiccup asked in a hoarse voice. He knew there were other people in the room because he felt multiple alien touches around his body.</p><p>"What is going on?" RJ asked between coughs to the Army Medics. The Army Medic narrowed their eyes in concentration, trying to know what were the disease and the symptoms.</p><p>"It's something new to us, Sir, and we can't decipher it just yet," said one of them, checking the pulse on Hiccup.</p><p>"RJ?" Hiccup asked again as the Army Medics inspected him and him alone.</p><p>"I don't know how to put this delicately, Hiccup, but you and I are diagnosed with a deadly disease," he told him, making Hiccup's eyes widened in horror.</p><p>"H-how?" he asked with tremors in his tone. RJ looked at the Army Medics but they shook their heads.</p><p>"We don't know, Hiccup"</p><p>"Is…" Hiccup got cut off by a violent coughing and puke much more blood than before as RJ did the same thing at the same time. "Is there a cure to this?" again RJ looked at the Army Medics who again shook their head while still doing their works.</p><p>"We don't know yet, but we will," he replied. He then coughed violently again but this time didn't puke out blood. Hiccup too coughed violently and too didn't puke out blood.</p><p>"Sir…" one of the Army Medics said, gaining RJ's attention. "May we state out the symptoms we've spotted, Sir?"</p><p>"Do proceed"</p><p>"So far we've been noticed that the victims to this particular disease will violently coughing and occasionally puke out blood. The internal body temperature constantly changed from burning hot to freezing cold. But there is one interesting thing we spotted"</p><p>"Yes?" RJ asked hoarsely.</p><p>"This particular disease will make its all of its victims have the symptoms at the same time. This means if one is coughing violently every other else also cough violently"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gahd this is embarrassing just to glance through my old work. What was I thinking?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is the meaning of this!?" Stoick roared, which closely followed by the dragons. Everyone on Berk could practically hear RJ's loud call a while ago and the Haddock Household was surrounded by celestial beings of giants.</p><p>Surrounding the Haddock Household were eight foot heavily armored giants. They were kneeling down, not letting anyone or any dragons pass through, even Stoick, Toothless and Astrid. The shape of the armor they all wore made a perfect wall if they stood side by side, which was what they were doing right now.</p><p>"Get out of my way!" roared Stoick as he raised his axe and charged. He was immediately got stopped by a giant hand and the axe got picked off from his hand like he was just a doll. One of the giants respectfully pushed Stoick back to the crowds.</p><p>"I am very sorry, sir chief of Berk, but we here are following our orders," said one of the giants. Stoick scowls as Astrid and Toothless came to both side of him, scowling at the giants. "Again, we are sorry"</p><p>"Who's your leader!?" Astrid demanded and at the second after she demanded, the ground shook. Coming into view, an even bigger giant approached the crowds. Unlike the previous giants, this one particular giant was over twelve feet tall with heavily armored body that also covered with spikes that pointed upwards and backwards. Also, this twelve foot giant wore a spiky helmet, covering most of its head.</p><p>The only thing that was visible from its head was its eyes. They were bright golden slit eyes that as bright as the sun itself.</p><p>The giant slowly walked towards to the chief, the girl and the dragon as the crowds shrunk in fear over the sheer size of the giant. Everyone was scared of this giant as Toothless could visibly whimpered in fear and Stoick stared with eyes wide. Astrid on the other hand, narrowed her eyes in recognition.</p><p>Astrid took a step forward. Stoick was reaching a hand toward her but she just waved it off. Even Toothless roared at her in warning but she ignored it.</p><p>She stood just a few feet from the giant as she looked up at the giant. The giant then slowly got down to both knees but still looking down at Astrid since the giant was just too tall. Astrid stared at the giant in confusion.</p><p>"Have we met before?" she asked softly at the giant, afraid that her tone will make the giant went berserk. Astrid swore she had met the giant before but where?</p><p>She was taken aback when the kneeling giant held out a small yellow flower in her direction. It looked <em>so</em> puny in the giant's two fingers. She looked at the flower; it was delicate yet beautiful. She looked at the giant's eyes. They were calm and friendly.</p><p>She looked between the flower and the giants multiple times before she very slowly took the flower with a shaky hand. Her eyes were locked at the flower for a moment before she looked back up and softly gasped.</p><p>The eyes of the giant softened even further as she could see small wrinkles at the corner of the giant's eyes. She could not see under the matte black metallic mask but from what she saw from the eyes, is the giant… smiling?</p><p>The giant then slowly placed a giant hand over his armored chest and bowed, still in his kneeling position.</p><p>"I am Commander. It is nice to meet you," the giant softly spoke with his deep voice that seemed to be echoing as he introduced himself.</p><p>"Commander?" Astrid repeated when suddenly it clicked, making her eyes widened. "We've meet before, right? Five years ago when you made RJ jumped out from his skin?" the giant, Commander, hummed in agreement.</p><p>"Yes, we have met, little girl," Commander spoke back. Forgetting her manners, Astrid introduced herself and the others.</p><p>"My name's Astrid Hofferson," she respectfully bowed, in wondered if that was the correct way to greet the giant. "That man, the chief of Berk, is Stoick the Vast," Astrid waved Stoick forward. He slowly approached the giant and slowly bowed in respect.</p><p>"It is an honor to meet you, Commander," Stoick spoke to the giant who nodded at him.</p><p>"The honor is mine, Stoick the Vast" Commander replied. Astrid then pulled Toothless forward.</p><p>"This dragon is Toothless, Hiccup's best friend," Toothless gave a small warble at the giant. Toothless shrunk a bit when Commander leaned in to get a better view and tilted his head in amazement.</p><p>"Such an extraordinary friend," the giant muttered and Astrid nodded. Stoick then coughed, gaining the giant's attention.</p><p>"May I ask, Commander," Stoick started softly, scared that harsh words might provoke the giants. He had faced dragons before but these giants looked like battle specialist and weapon masters. "Why are your… people surrounding my home?"</p><p>"It is because the house is infected with a very deadly and contagious disease," the still kneeling giant replied, making the trio's eyes widened.</p><p>"What!?" Stoick bellowed.</p><p>"How!?" Astrid demanded.</p><p>"We do not know. Our medical specialists are in there checking," replied Commander.</p><p>"Wait, there's people infected in there?" Stoick asked, bewildered.</p><p>"Yes," the trio paled – though it was unnoticeable on Toothless since he was midnight black – at the answer.</p><p>"Who is it?" Astrid asked with a shaky voice, hoping it was not who she was thinking.</p><p>"One of them is my best friend, RJ Ralph while the other…" Astrid, Stoick and Toothless held their breath at the pause. "I am very sorry to say this but the other person is none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"</p><p>"Dear gods," Stoick muttered.</p><p>"Is there any cure!?" Astrid yelled.</p><p>"We are still looking for it, Astrid Hofferson"</p><p>"Can't ye search any faster!?" Stoick boomed, making everyone winced at his voice but Commander and the giants doesn't even twitch a bit.</p><p>"We are at out best, Stoick the Vast, please be calm and patient"</p><p>"How can I be calm when my son is in there dying!?"</p><p>"We are still not sure that your son is going to die. He is suffering, yes. But he is not suffering alone. RJ Ralph is in there too"</p><p>"He's infected by the disease too?"</p><p>"Yes, that is why he do not want anyone to get infected because according to him, he immediately affected by the disease when he entered the house. That is why the Army Blockers are here to prevent anyone to enter," Commander gestured the other giants behind him.</p><p>"Wait," Astrid spoke up. "If Ralph got infected when he entered the house, does that mean that your medical specialists are too infected?"</p><p>"The Army Medics are coated with special substance that prevents foreign substance from entering their body. Though, they took extra precaution on this new disease as they wore an extra protective body layer"</p><p>Toothless whined sorrowfully as Stoick massaged his eyebrows, yelling at the villagers to get back to their business as Astrid took some deep breath to make her calm down. The crowd dispersed but the dragons stayed, worried for Hiccup.</p><p>"Are you sure that Hiccup will survive this disease?" Astrid pleaded at the giant. Slowly, Commander raised a giant hand and placed it over his heart. He was silent for a moment before he answered.</p><p>"Just trust me"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Went Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the third day since the Haddock household got infested by the mysterious disease, both RJ and Hiccup were still infected but alive. Stoick had to sleep at the great hall since his home was surrounded by giants called Army Blockers and the giants lived up to their name.</p><p>They still don't know how the disease can instantly transmit from one victim to another. Their only clue was when RJ entered the house. They also don't know how it came and where but their main objective was finding the cure to this disease.</p><p>The finding for cure was still ongoing and the Army Medics weren't going to give up. They worked days and nights to find the cure but even until now they had no succeed. But they managed to find a herb that calmed down the disease. RJ and Hiccup coughed and puked lesser because of the herbs but that doesn't mean that they were cured.</p><p>Astrid was worried as Hel as her boyfriend got infected by an unknown disease while got stuck in his home that surrounded by celestial giants. The closest place she could get to the Haddock household was beside on of the Army Blockers. An Army Blocker was stunned that she curled up beside him just to get close to her boyfriend.</p><p>Despite her worry and concerns, the Army Blockers still won't let her pass because they afraid that she will get infected by the disease. As she curled up beside on of the Army Blocker, the ground shook as Commander approached her and knelt down beside her.</p><p>"You have been staying here since the day the disease came to the household, Astrid Hofferson," Commander softly said to her as she looked up to him. "What is bothering you?"</p><p>"Well, my boyfriend got infected by a deadly disease that still doesn't have a cure for it. He's in his house with Ralph and giant aliens treating them while the house is surrounded by also giant aliens that doesn't let any living thing pass through. So yeah, I don't know what's bothering me," she replied sarcastically, noting that Hiccup <em>had</em> been rubbing off on her.</p><p>"You do not have to worry that much, Astrid Hofferson. The Army Medics are working their hard on finding a cure for your mate and they are gentle with him so you do not have to worry. As for us, we just want to be sure that nobody else will get infected by this unknown disease"</p><p>"I just want to hear his voice again," Astrid replied as she buried her head in her knees. Commander looked at her for a moment before he stiffened for a moment and raised a hand over his heart. Blinking, he looked back at the house and then back to her.</p><p>"Come," he urged her as looked at the Army Blockers, silently told them to part away which they complied without complaining. Astrid looked up at the giant who held out a giant hand to her. "Come," he urged again.</p><p>When she took his hand, she yelped in surprise as he swiftly picked her up and placed her on his massive shoulder. Commander brought her to the high window of the Haddock household. Hope began to bubble inside Astrid as she was brought to the window.</p><p>"What ever you do, do not open the window by any cause," Commander warned her as he removed her from his shoulder and placed her on the roof near the window. He doesn't even stand on his toes since he was just too tall.</p><p>"Are you saying…?" Astrid looked at him, hopeful in her eyes. Commander answered her unvoiced question.</p><p>"You may speak to him as you wish to," he answered. Taking a deep breath, Astrid leaned closer to the closed window.</p><p>"Hiccup?" she heard some shuffling coming from inside.</p><p>On the inside, RJ was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall as he along with Hiccup had difficulty in breathing. When he heard Astrid's voice desperately calling for Hiccup, he immediately stood up and went to the bed where Hiccup laid down.</p><p>"Hiccup, young lad, your love wish – desperately – to speak with you," he gently picked Hiccup up and brought him to the closed window. Hiccup was too weak to stand so RJ leaned him against the wall under the window, making the bell on his wrist gorgeously rang.</p><p>"Astrid?" Hiccup spoke in a hoarse voice. RJ left him to speak with his love and went to an Army Medic that stayed in the room.</p><p>"Hiccup! Oh, I missed you," Hiccup could hear sobs coming from outside as he sat down on the floor. He could feel his cheeks wet with his tears.</p><p>"I missed you too," he really does. He really missed her touch, her smell, her voice, her everything. He could hear Astrid sniffed and held back another sob.</p><p>"How are you doing?" she asked, missing his voice.</p><p>"Well, apart from getting infected by a deadly disease, I'm fine," Hiccup sarcastically replied, earning a sad laugh from Astrid. "How are <em>you</em> doing?"</p><p>"Apart for desperately missing my boyfriend who got infected by a deadly disease, I'm fine," She replied sarcastically, now earning a laugh from Hiccup.</p><p>They both hadn't been laughed for the past three days. They talked with each other for a while, having some catch up to do. One might say that way. They even managed to flirt with one another.</p><p>Hiccup suddenly coughed violently as same as RJ do. Hiccup heard scuffles coming from outside.</p><p>"Hiccup!" he heard Astrid yelled in concerns. Even through his violent coughing, he managed to imagine Astrid's face filled with worries and concerns. He managed to make a small smile on his face. It was barely noticeable but it was there.</p><p>Back outside on the roof near the window, Astrid sat up and leaned closer to the window, tears spilled again as she heard Hiccup coughed violently again and then throwing up.</p><p>She just sat there on the roof, doing nothing but hearing her love fighting for his life. She had never felt this helpless in her life. She always had been on his side all the time, even when he first walked with his new leg. But today, she did nothing but doing nothing.</p><p>"You have to leave, Astrid Hofferson," Commander came and gently picked her up like a child. She tried to pry his hands open but he didn't even budge a bit.</p><p>"But Hiccup!" she protested as she tried to reach out for the window over Commander's shoulder.</p><p>"It is better for you to leave rather than hearing your mate suffering," Commander softly replied. He brought her away from the household as he passed the Army Blockers and gently set her down.</p><p>"Hiccup," she whispered as she looked back at the house that held her love, tears still spilling.</p><p>"Again, I said, do not worry about your mate. We all are guarantee that he will survive," Commander reassured her, also earning some nods from the Army Blockers. Astrid then noticed something.</p><p>"You seem to be worry about Hiccup," she said between sobs as she wiped away her tears. "But you're not worry about your best friend, Ralph. Not even the slightest," she noticed that Commander froze.</p><p>"We have our own reason why," replied Commander as he walked away.</p><p>Back in the Haddock household, Hiccup was gently picked up by RJ who also coughing violently.</p><p>"Astrid," Hiccup whispered as he got gently set back on the bed, tears still spilling.</p><p>Hiccup's breath was shallow as he laid there on his bed. He overheard the conversation between RJ and these mysterious people around him. He heard that this disease might lead to an outbreak if he and RJ stay any longer.</p><p>What made Hiccup confused was that RJ and all of these mysterious people were worried about Hiccup and Hiccup alone. They don't even worry about RJ who also got infected.</p><p>But Hiccup had made up his mind as he laid there on his bed, hopefully he had enough energy and no one was around. Hiccup then fell asleep as RJ kept talking to the Army Medic.</p><p>"Do you find any cure at all?" RJ wheezily demanded.</p><p>"We are still looking, Sir, but no avail," the Army Medic replied, making RJ sighed. Suddenly, another Army Medic frantically appeared in the room, fear in his eyes.</p><p>"Sir!" he exclaimed but immediately got shushed by RJ since Hiccup was sleeping.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"There is a bad news about his current health," fear was in the Army Medic's voice.</p><p>"Go on," the Army Medic took a deep breath for encouragement.</p><p>"If he threw up blood one more time…" he trailed off, unable to look into RJ's green eyes. "That will the last thing he will ever do before he die"</p><p>Intense silence filled the room except for Hiccup's breathing.</p><p>"We need to find this cure immediately and we will save this boy no matter what," RJ sternly commanded them, making them nodded and disappeared. He ran a hand through his hair, making the bell rang gorgeously.</p><p>"RJ?" he heard Commander calling him. He walked to the window.</p><p>"Yes, Commander?" he heard Commander took a deep breath before he spoke.</p><p>"You see…" he trailed off for a moment. "She told me something…" That immediately got RJ perked up, knowing who <em>she</em> was. RJ knew that Commander was placing a hand over his heart.</p><p>"What did she told you?" RJ asked eagerly. Then, Commander explained that made RJ's dark green eyes widened in shocked. "Are you sure about this?" RJ asked after the explanation finished.</p><p>"Just trust me," that statement somehow made RJ chuckled.</p><p>"You know Commander, that words don't sound cool when you said it," RJ said and he heard Commander sighed. RJ imagined him rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I know. I cannot imitate the way <em>that</em> gentleman say it"</p><p>"But are you really sure about this, Commander?"</p><p>"Just trust me"</p><p>"There you go again"</p><p>"Just shut up, RJ," Commander walked away as RJ laughed through his cough. Somehow, Hiccup didn't cough at the same time. It was the only time where the symptoms were not synchronized with each other.</p><p>The next day, Astrid lost her sanity.</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WENT DISAPPEARED!?"</p><p>She went to the Haddock household just to check on Hiccup but when she arrived, Commander brought her the news.</p><p>"Apparently Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III somehow managed to sneak pass the Army Blockers unnoticed. Not even his bodyguard dragons," Commander answered calmly, failing at making Astrid calm down.</p><p>"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!? YOU SHOULD BE SEARCHING FOR HIM!" she screamed at Commander who doesn't even flinch at her voice. Crowds gathered at her high-pitched voice.</p><p>"We currently are, but we do not recommend you Vikings and dragons to go out there searching for him," he said quickly when Astrid was about to ran to a nearby dragon. "Let us Army Ants handle it, please"</p><p>"BUT HICCUP!"</p><p>"We do not want another victim to get infected by this unknown disease. Please, think about it; your mate did this to just keep you and your village safe"</p><p>"WHERE'S MY SON!?" Stoick boomed as he approached the giant. Apparently he heard Astrid yelling across the village. Commander sighed; knowing that he'll had to explain from the top, again.</p><p>"Your son has escape from our grasps, Chief of Berk, but please do not worry. We will handle this, we assure you," Commander tried to reassure the panicked people. Toothless then ran towards Commander and trying his hard to pounces the giant.</p><p>He failed miserably at it.</p><p>"I assure you all that he will be okay when he returns," he gently pried the dragon off from his chest like how a person pulled a cat away from their chest and put Toothless down on the ground.</p><p>"If he doesn't come back, you'll know the consequences," Stoick warned but Commander doesn't even budge. Stoick yelled to the crowds to disperse, leaving only Astrid and Toothless there. Their eyes were watery.</p><p>"Will be ever return?" Astrid's voice softened. Commander petted her head gently as he reassured her again and again that his mate will return. He even managed to pat Toothless on the head.</p><p>"Just trust me"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup stumbled in the forests, as he blindly walked through the forest. He doesn't care where he ran as long as it was away from his village.</p><p>Away from Astrid.</p><p>He can't believe that his plan actually worked. When everyone was sleeping, Hiccup was awake as he began to work on his plan. He decided to run away from his village so that no one will be infected by this incurable disease.</p><p>Hiccup was expecting for some chase from either by the dragons or by the mysterious people, but he didn't hear any footsteps or even flapping of wings, birds excluded.</p><p>He wondered on why the window was opened that night when he searched for it. He also noticed that he had more energy that he expected so escaping was easier than he ever expected.</p><p>Hiccup suddenly fell down on the ground when he got tripped by a root of a tree. He groaned but immediately got up and walked anywhere but behind him. He may be blind but he knew the forest like the back of his hand – if he could see them, anyway – but he did not recognize this part of the forest, which was good because he was going away from his village.</p><p>He constantly got tripped by something he cannot see or even know and also got knocked into something solid since he can't see where he was going.</p><p>Occasionally, he was coughing but he didn't throwing up blood. He did know that whenever he coughed or puke, RJ did the same thing at the same time he was. He knew that their symptoms were synchronized so he knew the pain RJ felt.</p><p>Hiccup doesn't know how long he had been walked, but he knew it was very long. He began to feel tired and hungry, and lonely. But he kept moving on, not slowing down.</p><p>Hiccup was already prepared to die, like how he faced the Red Death five years ago. But this time it was different. Five years ago, Hiccup didn't believe it was actually reality. That time, he thought he was dreaming and if he died, he will eventually wake up.</p><p>This time, he was wide awake and didn't think that this was a dream. This was reality. If he died, he will die. The difference between today and five years ago was how mentally prepared he was to die.</p><p>Five years ago, when he was facing the Red Death, he was wishing he would die so that he would wake up from his dream that turned out to be a reality. Today, he wasn't sure if he wanted to die. Sure, he wanted to die to save his people but at the same time he doesn't because of his father, Toothless…</p><p>…Astrid.</p><p>He wanted to live waking up beside her, feeling her soft hair through his finger, inhaling her sweet scent every morning and taste her delicious lips everyday, and then got assaulted by the said lips for three hours straight.</p><p>Also, getting the sweet mood ruined by Toothless thumping the roof. And then his father blast opened the door and asked them if they 'rock the bed' yet since he was begging for grandbabies.</p><p>Those very thoughts managed to make Hiccup breathed out a laugh. He certainly already missed them.</p><p>Suddenly Hiccup felt very weak and very tired. His legs suddenly gave out making him fell to the dirt ground. He was breathing slowly as he decided his final thoughts since he had no energy to speak.</p><p>'So this is it. My time is finally end. I'm going to die,' he thought. He then closed his eyes that streamed with tears. 'I'm sorry dad, for not being the son you wanted. Toothless, I'm so sorry for making you grounded forever. Astrid… I always love you even in the afterlife. I love you all. I guess… this... is… goodbye' he passed out.</p><p>It was at night when he passed out and the forest around him was quiet, not even a hoot from an owl was heard.</p><p>The silence was suddenly broken by the sound off huge flapping of wings. Two dragons landed beside the fallen boy. These dragons were new to Berk.</p><p>::Is this…?" said one of the dragon as she sniffed the fallen boy.</p><p>::Could it be?:: said the other one as he stared in shock at the boy.</p><p>::Yes, yes it's him! It's the same boy who took down the Red Death! It's him!:: the female dragons roared excitedly. The male dragon smelled the boy for a moment. He breathed in deeply before he noticed something.</p><p>::He's infected by a disease:: he said as he kept sniffing. ::A deadly one:: his eyes widened, making the female stared in shock. ::He's barely alive. We need to bring him to the king immediately!:: the female didn't even hesitate to gently pick up the fallen boy and flew away.</p><p>The dragons flew as fast as they can to the nest of the king, fear ran through their veins that the boy will not survive from the disease if they were not going to make it in time. As they flew to the nest, some dragons flew to them.</p><p>::Where have you two been?:: answered a dragon but he didn't need answer when he saw what the female dragon held in her claw. He stared in shock. ::What happened to him!?::</p><p>::He seem to be infected by a deadly disease::</p><p>::We need to bring him to the king, ASAP!:: the dragons parted to give way for the female dragon to reach the nest.</p><p>The female dragon hoped that the king will kind enough to cure the boy but she sure that he will since the king was eager to meet the boy who stopped the war between Vikings and dragons.</p><p>She was pretty sure that this wasn't the meeting that the king was expecting.</p><p>She carefully maneuvered around the giant icy nest of the king. Nearby dragons stared in shock at what she held in her claws. She landed on a cliff and gently put the boy down on the ground. She rushed to the edge of the cliff and yelled.</p><p>::My king!:: she yelled as she panted. Her yelled gained the attention of the giant white beast before her. The king lifted his head and looked at the female dragon.</p><p>::What is it, my humble Hobblegrunt?:: the king said calmly, curious on why the female dragon was in sheer panic.</p><p>::He needs help!:: she yelled again. Feeling the needs to help others, the king stood and looked at what she was gesturing. When his giant green eyes landed on the human form, his eyes were widened in shock.</p><p>::Is this the boy?:: he asked the Hobblegrunt as he leaned in closer to inspect the boy.</p><p>::Yes, my king. He is none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III himself:: the Hobblegrunt bowed. The king could smell that the boy was infected by a deadly disease.</p><p>The Bewilderbeast, the alpha, the king, was expecting a meeting with the dragon savior Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He heard a lot of stories from his faithful servants that came and went from his nest and he found out that most Vikings in the Barbaric Archipelago called the boy as the Prince of Dragons.</p><p>He then, made up his mind.</p><p>::Is the disease curable, my king?:: the Hobblegrunt asked as dragons started to gather around, stared in shock as the boy they all knew so much laid there, looking weak and deathly ill. They all were scared that he might not make it.</p><p>::It is curable:: the dragons looked at their king with hopeful in their eyes. ::But it haven't been done before:: he told all of them.</p><p>The Bewilderbeast king bit the inside of his mouth, making his mouth bleed a bit. His servants stood back as he gathered his icy breath and puffed it out towards the boy.</p><p>Instead of pure white icy mist, this mist was mixed between white and red. The mist surrounded the boy and formed a misty sphere around him. Slowly, the red color of the mist slowly disappeared as Hiccup breath them in.</p><p>Hiccup then took a very deep breath, now sucking the mist fully through his mouth. All of the dragons, including the alpha, stared as the mist slowly got sucked in by Hiccup who ached back and breathed in even deeper.</p><p>Soon enough, the boy began to relax and fell back into slumber. This time, the mist was fully gone and his breathing was regular unlike the raspy one before. The dragon king knew that the cure was successful as the dragons celebrated.</p><p>At least, the boy will live up the name he was given by the Vikings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone on Berk was still worried that Hiccup was still missing but they weren't allowed to send search parties because they might get infected by the disease.</p><p>Also, the giants were kindly yet threatening them to not to.</p><p>Astrid was pacing in front of the Haddock household, hoping that Hiccup would return soon but a day had passed since he escaped unnoticed. It surprised her that Hiccup managed to sneak passed the giants who had been surrounding the house all the time.</p><p>Now, the household wasn't surrounded by any giants. In fact, the only giant there was Commander alone. Astrid wanted to yell at the giant to send more search parties but she wasn't at ease to even yell at Commander.</p><p>Commander was standing near the window that led to Hiccup's room and he just received some news from the Army Medics. It turned out that the disease can only transmitted through physical contact only. And the blood that Hiccup and RJ threw up didn't contain anything that might lead to infection, so the blood was save.</p><p>The Army Medics had tested the disease on different subjects. So far the disease had no effect on dragons or felines, <em>especially </em>felines. That was massive good news, but the cure still had to be found.</p><p>Hiccup was still missing and that made the whole village worried. Also he was infected by a deadly disease that could spread through the entire forest.</p><p>But Commander wasn't worried even the slightest. He had confidence that the boy will survive and live stronger than ever.</p><p>He raised a hand and placed it over his heart.</p><p>At least, that was what his heart told him. What 'she' said to him.</p><p>Commander looked at the blonde girl that was pacing in front of the Haddock household. She had been doing that since early in the morning. The faithful dragon, Toothless, was lying down near her, eyeing her as she paced. The dragon was much calmer than her but he could see the worry in the dragon's eyes.</p><p>If she kept pacing, Commander swore that she will make a hole on the ground.</p><p>"Please calm down, Astrid Hofferson. I assure you that your mate will return one day," Commander again trying to make her calm that day. But, Astrid was still pacing. Commander realized that the chief was nowhere to be found. Probably doing something that chief had to do.</p><p>"How can I calm down that my boyfriend still missing?" she demanded, still pacing. "Can't you send any more search parties to find him? Can't you send a… Army Searchers or Army Trackers or what ever that started with the word 'Army' and end with something?"</p><p>"The Army Trackers are on the search now," he lied her, but quite impressed and amused how correct she was. Astrid didn't catch the lie and just sighed, finally stopped pacing.</p><p>"Can I see Ralph?" she suddenly asked.</p><p>"Yes, you may. And do not worry about the disease. It only gets to you if you touch him since the disease can only transmit from one host to another through physical body contact," Commander reassured her as he opened the front door. She, along with Toothless, came into the house while Commander stayed outside since he was just too big to fit in.</p><p>"Ralph?" she squeaked as she and Toothless ascended the stairs. When she opened the door, she jumped in surprise while covering her mouth in order to prevent her from vomiting over the sight. Even Toothless covered his nose from the nasty smell.</p><p>What made her jumped was there were three celestial beings, the size quite bigger than an average man, scrubbing the floor with sponges. It was kind of weird and funny to see it.</p><p>But what made her nearly vomited was because of what they were scrubbing at.</p><p>They were cleaning away the large amount of dry blood. And the smell was hard to avoid.</p><p>"Sorry for the gruesome sight and horrible smell. It's one of the symptoms of having this unknown disease," she heard RJ talked but his voice was hoarse and dry.</p><p>Astrid found him, sitting down on the floor leaning against a wall near Hiccup's bed. He was very pale and he was wheezing, having difficulty breathing. But he cheerfully waving at her hello, making the bell on his right wrist rang gorgeously.</p><p>"Hello Astrid. Say, who received the flower?" RJ asked her, making her confused while still holding back her stomach content as Toothless curiously sniffed the Army Medics who gave him a nice affectionate pat on the nose and continue cleaning away the blood.</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked as she averted her eyes away from the blood.</p><p>"Commander should give a flower to one of you," RJ replied. "One of you should have a flower," now that he said it, Astrid did remember that Commander gave a flower, to her.</p><p>"He gave the flower to me," she said to him, remember that she placed the small yellow flower in a small vase, thinking that it might be needed later. "What does it mean?"</p><p>"It's his peace offering, and don't get the wrong idea," RJ quickly added. "If one person took the flower when he offered, then there will be peace"</p><p>"But why flower out of anything?"</p><p>"It's how he first time met with the person who took place in his heart," RJ told her, softly. "Anyway, what brings you here?"</p><p>"What's up with the blood?"</p><p>"Like I told you earlier, it's one of the symptoms for having this disease. Weren't you listening?"</p><p>"Oh, I was- Toothless leave the big guy alone," she scolded the black dragon that kept nudging the Army Medic. The Army Medic doesn't even bothered by Toothless, but the dragon did stop nudging the celestial being.</p><p>"Sir," said another Army Medic who walked towards RJ and knelt down. "Are you sure about the boy?" he spoke with worry tone. Astrid turned sharply towards RJ, knowing who he meant by 'the boy'.</p><p>"I'm not really sure," RJ spoke.</p><p>"If you throw up blood again, we all know that that will be the last thing he will do," the Army Medic spoke, making Astrid paled.</p><p>"I know, I know," RJ said as he rubbed his face under his glasses, making the bell rang gorgeously. "Commander said 'she' told him that the boy will survive and live up to a title given to him by the Vikings in the archipelago," RJ continued.</p><p>"I don't know about that, Sir," the Army Medic said as he bowed his head. RJ looked at the being before him through his hand.</p><p>"But I trust him," RJ defended. "We all know how helpful 'she' had been this whole time," he added. Astrid suddenly budded in.</p><p>"Wait, you know where Hiccup this whole time!?" she yelled.</p><p>"Not me. Commander," RJ stated like it was nothing.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me before?" she yelled angrily.</p><p>"That's because 'she' told Commander to not to"</p><p>"F-"</p><p>"Mew"</p><p>"-k this girl you're keep talking about! I want to-" Astrid got cut off by a hard stern pat on the head that made her dropped to her knees. Her head hung as she placed her hands on the floor. Astrid was shocked that a pat on the head made her this weak.</p><p>"I would watch my mouth if I were you," Astrid stiffened as she stood on her hands and knees, recognizing the tone RJ used. He used it once before when he warned her about his family but it was the same tone.</p><p>Someone firmly grabbed her head and tilted it upward so she could see RJ straight to the eye. Once her eyes locked with his eyes, she couldn't look away.</p><p>"Insulting Kira is also the same as killing a family member of mine," he stated darkly at her as she could feel the glare she received. Again, she could only feel the glare coming from his right eye only while his left eye was emotionless. "Luckily she told Commander to protect you because if he heard you insulting Kira, you wouldn't be alive a minute ago," RJ suddenly coughing violently, hunching over.</p><p>"We trusted Kira with our life, even if she's already gone," said the person who held her head. "But even if she's gone, she lived in our brother, Commander's heart," he added as RJ still coughing.</p><p>That statement seemed a little made sense. Astrid noticed that Commander sometimes placed a hand over his heart occasionally.</p><p>RJ was still coughing violently. Astrid remembered what Commander told her yesterday, that the symptoms to this disease were synchronized with all of its victims. So every time RJ coughed, Astrid knew Hiccup was too coughing.</p><p>Then, she remembered something.</p><p>The cure for this disease was still on the search, and RJ and Hiccup were still infected by the disease. She heard what the Army Medic told RJ earlier, that if he threw up blood one more time, he will die.</p><p>Horror was dawn onto Astrid once reality struck her.</p><p>If RJ threw up blood, Hiccup too threw up blood. That meant if RJ drop dead in the room, Hiccup too will die somewhere.</p><p>In other words, Astrid was going to witness how Hiccup will die.</p><p>But during the time since the first day when RJ and Hiccup got infected by this mysterious disease, The Army Ants – that was what the giants proudly called themselves – only worried about Hiccup and Hiccup alone. They weren't even concerned or worried about RJ even the slightest. When she brought him up, they just shrugged their shoulders and acted like it was nothing.</p><p>RJ suddenly coughed more violently as time passed. He was hunching over to the side. Astrid along with the other Army Medics just stood there, doing nothing as they witnessed how Hiccup will die.</p><p>The sound of large amount of liquid poured onto the floor could be heard as RJ hunched over. The sound he gave out made Astrid's stomach tied into a knot, knowing that Hiccup will make the same sound. The final sound RJ made was a heavy thud when he hit his head on the floorboard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Greetings, Your Highness…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'<em>So, this is what death really feels like'</em></p><p>He was flying.</p><p>That was the first thing he felt after he fell down onto the dirt ground. He could feel the winds against his face as he flew. He could tell the flight was slower than what he would feel whenever he was riding Toothless.</p><p>Then he could feel he was placed onto a soft ground.</p><p>It was really soft, that was one thing for sure. He was certain that he was placed onto some sort of bed or something since the dirt ground couldn't be this comfortable. He embraced the comfort he felt on his back.</p><p>He heard a booming voice that made his bone vibrated.</p><p>He couldn't understand what the voice was saying since all he heard was soft yet loud roars. He thought the speaker of the voice was Odin himself, waiting for Hiccup to wake up from his slumber in the afterlife.</p><p>He then felt cold.</p><p>It was freezing cold; cold but oddly comfortable, very comfortable. He could feel he was breathing in something but he could tell with his raspy and weak breath. The coldness that embraced his whole body seemed to be warming up a bit as he kept breathing.</p><p>But then he noticed something. He took a deep breath, now knowing that his breathing wasn't weak or raspy like it previously was. He took even deeper breath, happy that he gained back his regular breathing.</p><p>Once he gained back his breathing, he noticed that he <em>did</em> breathing in something. It was cold, as cold as the one that embraced him. It was tasteless, but it wasn't unpleasant. The more he breathe it in, the warmer his surrounding he felt.</p><p>He felt something changed.</p><p>Mainly the part on his face. He could feel something was changing but it wasn't hurting him but it felt weird. Suddenly, the darkness he had seen for five years suddenly brightened up with blinding lights. He could feel a lot more strength ran through his veins as his muscles tensed in extreme strength.</p><p>He then heard multiple voices.</p><p>They were coming from nowhere. At first Hiccup could hear nothing but the silence then suddenly filled with murmurs. Then, they slowly changed into voices. He couldn't clearly hear what they said but he did caught one that enthusiastically said, "It's working!"</p><p>He felt nothing.</p><p>The coldness he felt earlier that transformed into warmth suddenly disappeared. The thing he breathed in was gone. The pain he received from the deadly mysterious disease suddenly vanished.</p><p>He then felt his senses heightened a lot.</p><p>His breathing was deep and strong. He felt his body a lot stronger than ever. He could smell much more than ever. He could hear the ants marching beside his head.</p><p>Last but not least, he saw blinding white.</p><p>White…</p><p>For five years the only color he saw was only black; nothing but dark black. He was so familiar with black that the color white felt foreign to him. His eyes quickly snapped opened upon realization.</p><p>Ice…</p><p>And blue…</p><p>Icy blue…</p><p>They were not the sapphire ocean blue he was dying to see again, but they were soothing.</p><p>The ice seemed to be in front of his face since they seem to be very close. He held out a hand to touch them but only met the air.</p><p>Confused, he held out even further but still no avail. Suddenly, the ice that once in front of his face quickly distant itself far away into the sky, making him further confused. He looked at his hand that hovered above his face.</p><p>His eyes widened in extreme shock.</p><p>He could see…</p><p>He was seeing…</p><p>He just saw…</p><p>He regained back his sight…</p><p>He regained back his sight!</p><p>Hope and excitement filled inside him. Suddenly, his hand came quickly to his face, making him yelped in surprise. He doesn't even move his hand. But it seemed that it was exactly in front of his face. Suddenly, his hand moved away without even moving it.</p><p>Slowly, very slowly, he began to sat up without even trying, still holding his gaze on his palm. His breathing was slow but strong, he could feel it. Slowly, very slowly, he clenched his hand into a fist. He could feel the massive strength raced through his veins, yet he knew it wasn't his full strength. He had never felt this strong in his life.</p><p>He looked at his forearm. It was very muscular, much more muscular than ever. They were not massive but they were muscles. He flexed his forearm, feeling the muscles moved in his forearm. The strength it gave out was very strong, yet he knew it was not its full potential.</p><p>He slowly inhaled deeply. He could smell the salt of the sea, the sweet scent of the flowers, and the burning of dragon scale. He had never smelled this much before.</p><p>He could hear a waterfall running beside him and crashed the water below. He could hear the chirping of the birds a long distant away. And finally, he heard a soft yet shocked voice.</p><p>::He's awake:: Hiccup turned to his left in sitting position.</p><p>There were dragons, lots and lots of dragons; different color, different size but same expression. And they stared at him in shock, extreme shock.</p><p>'<em>Did they just…?'</em> Hiccup trailed off as all eyes were on him. Hiccup slowly stood up, making his prosthetic leg tapped and squeaked. During the process, he could feel his muscles tensing and slackening under his skin. His whole body was more muscular than ever, much stronger than ever.</p><p>As he stood there, staring at the staring dragons, he could feel himself standing proud and tall, like it was natural to him.</p><p>Suddenly, very slowly, a dragon in front of the crowds of dragons began to bow low. Very slowly, another dragon joined, bowing low, and then followed by another, then another, then another, then another.</p><p>Soon enough, each and every one of the dragons before him, they were all bowing before him.</p><p>Hiccup was shock, despite he was breathing slowly. He had been treated respectfully by dragons back on Berk. But had it been like this? Have the dragons been treated him like a royal family?</p><p>Suddenly, he felt coldness coming from behind him, freezing his hair into place. Brushing away the ice from his hair, he turned around and stared in awe.</p><p>It was the biggest and the whitest dragon he ever seen. The tusks were huge and the jaw was massive. There were a lot of horns on the back of its massive head.</p><p>The dragon's giant green eyes were lock with his emerald green, forest eyes. Hiccup could see his own reflection in the dragon's eyes. Through the reflection, Hiccup noticed something about himself.</p><p>He was more muscular, but not bulky muscular. He wasn't as big as his father but he wasn't as small as a toothpick. Hiccup was defiantly built. But those were not what made his eyes widened. The most alien about himself was his eyes.</p><p>His slit, glowing emerald green, forest, dragon-like eyes…</p><p>::Greeting…:: Hiccup heard a booming voice coming from the white giant dragon, making Hiccup's eyes widened even further. What the dragon added later surely made him shocked to the core.</p><p>::Prince of Dragon::</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Royal Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"P… Prince of Dragon?" the dragon king heard the boy, who was now a young human prince, slowly whispered in disbelieve. The king expected that this would happen so he was already prepare. "Is…" the young prince slowly added. "Is this a joke?" he slowly spoke.</p><p>::I assure you that this is not a joke, young prince:: he gently replied, knowing what will come next.</p><p>"Did you just… talk?" yep, just like he expected. He knew that the young prince was very confused and baffled beyond his mind.</p><p>And seriously, he had just faced a deadly disease, suffering through it and gave up life. Then he woke up and finding a massive dragon talked to him, even addressed him as a prince.</p><p>But the dragon king was very patient so he was willing to answer the questions he received from the young prince, even if it mean it take the whole day to satisfy the boy.</p><p>::You heard me very loud and clear, young prince:: he patiently replied, making the slit green eyes of the young prince widened in astonishment.</p><p>"You… talked," the boy asked, baffled. "H… how?" he asked in a hush tone, still baffled.</p><p>::During your unconscious state…:: the king slowly said. ::You inhaled my blood, merging them with your body::</p><p>"So you mean… the thing I inhaled earlier, was your blood?"</p><p>::That is correct, young prince::</p><p>"So now, your blood is currently running through my veins?"</p><p>::Yes:: the dragon king watched the young prince took a few deep breath to calm himself down.</p><p>"So mixing your blood with mine, I can clearly hear you talk?" the young prince slowly asked, still baffled but much calmer than before.</p><p>::Yes, young prince. But that's not only it::</p><p>"There's more?"</p><p>::Indeed. I'm sure you notice your unusual sight, correct?::</p><p>"Yeah, I haven't been… seeing… since I was fifteen. And sometimes, with these eyes I can see much more and further. Is this because of your blood in me?"</p><p>::You seem to be taking this well, young prince::</p><p>"Oh, trust me, I may seem to be taking this all well but I'm exploding on the inside. I noticed that my senses heightened a lot and I feel a lot stronger than ever. It's your doing too, isn't it?"</p><p>::Why yes, yes it is::</p><p>"Correct me if I'm wrong but are my eyes… dragon-like?" the young prince asked.</p><p>::Why don't you see them for yourself?:: the dragon king leaned down, putting one if his tusks on the cliff near the young prince. The young prince looked skeptical at the offer.</p><p>"A-are you sure?" he asked nervously, looking at the tusk offered to him. The dragon king just smiled at him, making him gasped upon the smile.</p><p>::Don't worry, I won't drop you:: clumsily, the young prince climbed on the tusk. He put a leg on both side of the tusk and held steadily. The dragon king slowly leaned away from the cliff and onto the water down below on the ground. ::Look and see, young prince::</p><p>Slowly, the young prince leaned to the side to look into the water. The dragon king watched as the young prince gasped at the view. He now knew that his eyes were now not normal. Instead of emerald green, forest human eyes the young prince saw slit, glowing emerald green, forest dragon eyes.</p><p>"I… I have a dragon eyes" the young dragon stated in astonishment. He leaned in even closer for a better view. The dragon king watched as the eyes of the young prince constricted and dilated.</p><p>::Careful there, young prince:: the dragon king warned when the young prince leaned in too much. ::You'll fall if you lean in any closer::</p><p>"You keep calling me that"</p><p>::Calling you what, young prince?::</p><p>"<em>That</em>. You called he 'young prince'"</p><p>::Oh, excuse my manner:: the dragon king said. ::I am the Bewilderbeast, the alpha species of the dragon:: the dragon king introduced himself before he swiftly added with a small smirk. ::King of all dragon:: that made the young prince's eyes widened.</p><p>"King of all dragons?" the young prince asked. The dragon king smiled, confirming his question. "So if your blood in my vein, would that mean… Is that why…?" the young prince trailed off, disbelieve. To answer the young prince's question the dragon king stood up, making the young prince stumbled a bit.</p><p>::Look around you, young prince:: the dragon king said. The young prince complied and stared with eyes widened. ::They all bowed, not just to me, but to you too:: the dragon king told him, looking around him. ::Because you are now, their prince:: he added. ::You are, the Prince of Dragons::</p><p>Every dragon all around the royal duo, was bowing toward them respectfully. Even the Tidal Class dragons landed on the shores and bowed toward them. The dragons that flew above them landed to bow the royal duo; except for the babies.</p><p>The young prince looked around, shocked beyond words. He knew that the first five years of his time being blind, he was treated respectfully by the dragons. But those dragons were only the dragons he freed from the tyrant of the dragon queen at Helhiem's Gate.</p><p>Now, every dragon all around the world bowed toward him, because he had a blood of the King of Dragon running through his vein. All of the dragons were now respect him a lot more, because he was the Prince of Dragon.</p><p>"It seemed so much to take," the young prince muttered as his slit eyes still looking around him and the dragon king.</p><p>::You will get use to it, young prince::</p><p>"Why?" the young prince suddenly asked, making the dragon king looked at him. The young prince looked back at him. "Why did you make me a prince? I'm just an ordinary Viking who is one leg short"</p><p>::Ah, but you are not just an ordinary Viking, even before I crowned you prince:: the dragon king replied amusedly. ::You killed the ruthless Red Death of the North, but in return you lost your leg::</p><p>"I wasn't alone that time"</p><p>::But you were willingly to do it on your own::</p><p>"I had some help from my friends"</p><p>::But you didn't ask for any help::</p><p>"We were working together"</p><p>::But you led the group::</p><p>"We were working with a plan"</p><p>::But you strategized the plan::</p><p>"I had Toothless helping me out"</p><p>::But you control him::</p><p>"He was the one who killed the queen"</p><p>::But he won't if he doesn't know::</p><p>"You've been planning this out, haven't you?" the young prince slyly asked the dragon king. The dragon king grin his answer.</p><p>::Honestly, young prince, it was you who took the first step to take down the Red Death. If it weren't for you, the dragons would still be under the control of the slavery of the Red Death and they would never be free::</p><p>"You seem to know a lot about me," the young prince slyly stated. Then he mockingly gasped. "Have you been stalking me?" that joke earned a chuckle from the dragon king and blew a cloud of mist towards the young prince. The dragon king really liked the young prince's sense of humor.</p><p>::My subjects had been come and go to visit you, young prince. And I heard a lot of stories about you, some are a bit exaggerating:: he stated as he laid back down on the water below as the young prince brushed away the icicles on his hair. Suddenly, the young prince remembered something.</p><p>"Oh gods!" the young prince exclaimed. "People on Berk would be worried about me! Oh gods, oh my gods, Astrid's going to kill me! A-a-and dad! He probably has a heart attack right now and Gobber might lose his other arm if I'm not there! And, and, and, Toothless would be hungry and, and, and-"</p><p>The dragon king watched in amusement as he laid there on the water. The young prince was pacing up and down his tusk without even stumbling as he rambling on and on with no end. During the rambling session, the dragon king ordered one of his subjects to grab something. The dragon obeyed and flew away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Missing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three whole days since Hiccup's escape and everyone was still worried; both Vikings and dragons. But, the Army Ants – who already went to their home except for Commander – were just laid back and drank some milk and hey, they even fed the cats and kittens they found.</p><p>The dragons and Vikings scowled whenever they spotted Commander, thinking that this was his entire plan to take over Berk and its dragons. But Commander told them – while stroked a purring kitten's fur with his massive hand – that he had no intention on taking over the world. If he had, he said, he would've done long time ago.</p><p>Calling him evil and manipulate evil-mind creature would not be true since how he treated those kittens. Also, some mothers said that Commander 'affectionately taking over Berk with his big heart' by how he accompanied their lonely children so the children had someone to play with, even if it was just a mere tea party.</p><p>Some villagers were still scared of him but the mothers liked him a lot because of how he treated their children. Though, the people of Berk still don't trust him since Hiccup still hadn't been back for the pass three days and they started to worry about him.</p><p>Gobber was one – or two – hand short with the orders he received at the forge, making his job harder. Hiccup, of course, was blind but he still worked at the forge with his amazing ability to navigate around. Also, some of the orders were on hold since they were the orders only Hiccup can do.</p><p>Stoick was less interactive than before. He was on the edge since the day his son escaped and he was even more on the edge today. He wanted to send some search parties to search for his son but Commander told him not to send them. It made him frustrated but he had to comply.</p><p>Toothless was desperate. He wanted to fly out there in search for his best friend but he cannot fly without him. Sure, he can fly with his best friend's mate but the giant somehow managed to hide the prosthetic tailfin somewhere when Toothless was not looking.</p><p>The Hoffersons were not happy about this. Linda and Vincent were quite angry at the giant that now they cannot have grandbabies – heavy emphasis on the plural there – with green eyes and blonde hair. Also, they missed the banging and the noises happened at their daughter's room every Thor's day night. Commander was digging his ears, wondering if he heard clearly what they said to him.</p><p>Astrid was probably the worse in the worst kind of way. The possessive girlfriend was desperately missing his warmth and love. She missed groping his ass – Commander was rubbing his temples at that statement – and she was frustrated that she wasn't allowed to go and search for him. Basically she missed him, heavily.</p><p>Sure, Hiccup once had been away from her longer than three days, but since she knew that could be dead, that was what made her scared. But Commander again and again reassured her that he will live.</p><p>She was currently locked herself in her room, curling up in her bed as she was silently weeping over his name, missing him. As she was weeping under the fur, she heard a knock on her door.</p><p>*KNO-*</p><p>"HICCUP!?"</p><p>"Wow, I haven't even managed to finish the first knock and you already shot up from your bed and again yelled his name. That's the one hundred and eighty-sixth times you did that but this time much faster. You owe me big time, Commander!"</p><p>"Damn it…"</p><p>"Anyway, no, the boyfriend that always pleases in bed you is still not here and it's just me, young lass. The person who always gets under your skin and always make everyone irritated just the way I like it. Is there any time where you don't think about Hiccup?"</p><p>Astrid groaned and dropped back onto her fur, frustrated that Hiccup wasn't at the door. Though, she had a new fear to the person that stood behind the door, a fear that was much more than the fear of the glare she received from him.</p><p>"Don't get your hope down, Astrid, because I received a letter with your name on it. It's from Hic-" the door swung opened and Astrid tore the letter from his hand and the shut the door immediately. "-cup…" RJ continued as he was still figuring out what just happened. "What just happened?"</p><p>"It is appear to be that Astrid Hofferson stole the letter within less than a second," Commander replied from the window, with his head squeezed through it. "She must be desperate," and RJ couldn't agree more.</p><p>Astrid wasn't the only one with the letter, Stoick and Gobber too had letters from Hiccup. The messenger of the letter was extraordinary because of how he disappeared instantly after meeting with Toothless, if the messenger wasn't a Changewing.</p><p>Astrid was crying with relief that she now knew that Hiccup was alive and well. She hugged the letter close as she inhale the scent of Hiccup's scribbles. Stoick sighed in relief since the future chief of Berk was still alive while Gobber commented that the forge will still be running because he mostly relied on Hiccup. Toothless was jumping with joy after what the Changewing told him.</p><p>The Hoffersons on the other hand, were impatient rather than relief. Sure they did relief – only a tiny bit, barely noticeable – but they were still waiting for Hiccup to just propose their daughter and straight away consummate her the exact same day so they can have grandbabies early.</p><p>But all of them don't know Hiccup's new title.</p><p>"You had been through these for the pass three days?" RJ asked Commander who had his right eye twitched at the statements the Hoffersons gave them after RJ told them about the letters.</p><p>"Trust me; it was much worse than this. You are lucky that you spent the pass three day with the cat and kittens at the forest," Commander replied as he and RJ watched Linda and Vincent argued with each other about how their grandbabies will look like. Once that over, they started another argument about the names of the babies.</p><p>"Well, Commander, looks like she made the day, again," RJ told his giant best friend.</p><p>"And now that we know the boy is alive, I believe that they may go search for him," Commander said as he watched Toothless jumped around the village in excitement.</p><p>The front door of the Hofferson household slammed open, revealing a happy teary eyed Astrid. She called Toothless who bounced his way toward her.</p><p>"Toothless, come on, let's go and see Hiccup!" she climb on Toothless and take off. RJ and Commander looked up at them, thinking the same thing.</p><p>"Do they know where he is?" RJ asked, still looking at the excited duo.</p><p>"More importantly," Commander added. "They do realize that the tail is still with me, right?"</p><p>The heavy thump answered his amused question.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Naming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few days ago when he was crowned to be Prince of Dragons he managed to send letters to his family at Berk. He was so busy rambling in panic before that, that he doesn't realize the dragon king ordered one of his subjects to take parchments and pencil from a nearby village in silent. Hiccup was so embarrassed that time.</p><p>Since he found out that he was now the Prince of Dragons, the dragon king wanted him to train with his new body. Hiccup looked at him in confusion since there was no one to train with. That was until multiple big dragons came.</p><p>Since then, the young prince had been training with the dragons. With his new body, Hiccup found out that he was a lot stronger than before, confirming his suspicion. He had been wrestled with them, dodging their fires, sneaked passed them and pinned them to the ground. Sometimes he would do all those just for fun.</p><p>After training he would sometimes flew in the air on the back of any dragons that joined him. There were a lot of them joining him. So he took the time to train himself by jumping from one dragon to another and it was fun too.</p><p>But most of the time, the young prince can be seen hanging out with the dragon king by sitting on one of his tusks. The dragon king didn't mind the extra company. In fact, he enjoyed it. As he lay there on the water, he listened to his successor whenever he needed help or just rambling on and on. Luckily, the dragon king was gentle and patient. He grew fond of Hiccup.</p><p>Currently now, the royal duo were napping with the king curling up on the water while the prince lay back on his tusk near his face. Hiccup was just finished his training wrestling with the Gronckles and Snafflefangs and the first thing came to his mind was napping. So he climbed onto the tusk without stumbling since he had done this many times before and lay down. His head was resting on the dragon king's scale.</p><p>Sadly their peace got broken when a bunch of baby dragons played around the dragon king's head, waking him and the prince up. The dragon king huffed a little making the babies flew away as Hiccup rubbed his eyes while moving to sit up. He stretched and hid his fatigue under his hand.</p><p>"That's one way to disrupt the peace," Hiccup commented as he yawned again and scratched his head. "I don't know how you didn't get irritate with that," he told the dragon king who closed his eyes back but still awake.</p><p>::I had been living for a very long time. I've grown used to it:: the dragon king replied, still with eyes closed.</p><p>"Why won't you just order them to not disturb you? You are their king, right?" Hiccup asked as he crossed his leg, getting into a comfortable position while facing the dragon king. The dragon king opened one eye and looked at him.</p><p>::They are babies; they listen to no one:: he stated closing his eye back.</p><p>"Good point," Hiccup commented, lay back down on the tusk and gazed the ice above him.</p><p>The dragon prince watched the dragon flew above them. For just being a short time there, he recognized each and every one of them.</p><p>He watched as Burst the Monstrous Nightmare ignited into flame in mid flight as Vulcan and his mate, Den and their babies, Bing, Bang and Boom flew together. Even Blow the mighty sixty foot Thunderdrum jumped out of the water and flew above Hiccup before he dropped back into the water.</p><p>That made Hiccup realized something.</p><p>"You know," Hiccup added slowly, gaining the dragon king's attention while still had his eyes closed. "I just realized something," Hiccup continued.</p><p>::Is it that you will get a lot more bruises from your mate?::</p><p>"No, not that"</p><p>::That she will faint when she see your new body?::</p><p>"Not that either"</p><p>::Is it because it will be a very noisy night when you're going to mate her someday?::</p><p>"Not that! Gods, you can be frustrating and irritating sometimes!" Hiccup blushed furiously at that statement as the dragon king grinned. He was really amused by the young prince but he was still wondering on why the young prince hadn't mate yet with his mate from what he heard from the young prince.</p><p>::Then what is it that made you realized something?:: he asked, still eyes closed but the grin was present.</p><p>"I've been staying here for the pass few days and I already knew most of the dragons here," Hiccup told him. "I even named them," he added. "And I just realized that for the pass few days I'm here," Hiccup continued. "You still didn't got a name"</p><p>His eyes snapped open and the grin disappeared from his face. He blinked slowly and stared at the young prince who now sat up and stared back.</p><p>::A name?:: the dragon king slowly said and Hiccup slowly nodded. Their green eyes locked with each other.</p><p>"Back on Berk every dragon there has their own name. Even here at your nest most dragons have their own names given by me. I've been hanging out with you most of my time here yet you're still nameless"</p><p>::Do I really need a name?:: the dragon king asked, not comfortable with the idea.</p><p>"Well, it's much easier for me to call you. Also it's one way for one have a stronger bond with the dragon," Hiccup stated.</p><p>It was the truth. It was much easier for Hiccup to call the dragon king if he has a name. Also, giving the dragons their names will make the bond stronger. It was proven back on Berk and also there at the dragon king's nest. After Hiccup named the dragons, they grew closer to him than before.</p><p>The dragon king sighed, blowing out a mist to the air during the process.</p><p>::I'm not getting out of this, am I?:: he asked, making the young prince nodded as a small smirk appeared on his face. ::Isn't calling me 'King' is enough?::</p><p>"Nope," the young prince replied making the dragon king sighed again.</p><p>::Please, proceed. And don't make me embarrass, young prince:: Hiccup held his chin in thought, thinking for a name. He looked at the dragon king who stared back in patience.</p><p>The dragon king sure was white like snow but Hiccup already named an albino Nightmare 'Snow'. He breathed out ice but Hiccup named an ice-loving Seashocker 'Iceberg' and 'Ísjaki' yesterday. Hiccup could see that the dragon king was big and he was a Bewilderbeast.</p><p>Big… B…</p><p>"Bigbee," Hiccup said after the decision. His smile widened. "Bigbee Bewilderbeast. That's your name now"</p><p>::That does not sound so mighty:: the dragon king protested as he grimaced a bit.</p><p>"It's much better than 'Pappy B'," Hiccup defended with a smile on his face. The dragon king sighed but slowly a chuckled was heard coming from him. It was the first time Hiccup ever heard. He blew a mist towards the young prince with a smile on his face.</p><p>::Bigbee Bewilderbeast it is:: the dragon king, now named Bigbee, confirmed the name. The smile on the young prince's face widened as he tried his best to hug Bigbee.</p><p>Bigbee just stared at the young prince who gave him his name and tried to hug him. His life had never been this interesting before, until the human boy appeared. The young prince changed his lifestyle in a better way. So in repayment, he offered the young prince reunions.</p><p>He didn't regret a single bit for healing the boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Expected Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astrid was not happy.</p><p>First, she was unable to fly since the prosthetic tailfin for Toothless was missing. She had been searching it for hours around the whole island. It turned out that the tailfin was with Commander the whole time. She demanded him to give her the tailfin but Commander said to her that two plus two is equal to four.</p><p>Irritated, she chased him around the village with her axe in her hands but Commander seemed to be enjoying it as it could tell by the teases he gave her. As Astrid doubled over regaining her breath, Commander waved the prosthetic tailfin in front of her face, making her growled.</p><p>She wasn't expected that this kind of behavior would come from a guy like Commander. RJ was right; do not judge the book by its cover.</p><p>Or in this case; do not judge the guy by his armor.</p><p>That is some nice rhyme over there...</p><p>The second thing that made her unhappy was that even if she had the prosthetic tailfin, she doesn't know where Hiccup was currently now. She once flew on a random dragon one time but stopped on her track when she realized that she doesn't know where to go.</p><p>The third and final thing was-</p><p>"Hey, young lass, Commander got the tailfin again! You better get him before he run away!" she growled in frustration.</p><p>"Ralph, if you don't shut up I'll cut out your throat! And you get back here, you giant idiot!" Astrid resumed her chase with Commander.</p><p>RJ kept on teasing her since the day the letter from Hiccup arrived. Currently now, he sat down under a tree eating crackers as he watched her chased Commander, amused as the bell rang gorgeously.</p><p>The chase had been going for hours now and RJ was still enjoyed the show before him: Astrid screaming at the top of her lungs with her axe raised above her head as Commander skipped away and held out the tailfin behind him, teasing her.</p><p>Then Astrid doubled over to catching her breath. It was her thirty-fifth attempt to catch Commander and thirty-five times she failed. She growled and scowled when Commander tickled her nose with the edge of the prosthetic tailfin.</p><p>"Oh, give me a break!" she screamed into the air after her next attempt. Commander then showed up next to her, looking calm like always.</p><p>"For your information, Astrid Hofferson, the break that you are demanding for is placed right next to RJ," he stated, calmly dodged her attempt on catching him. Although her focus was to catch Commander, she was curious what he meant.</p><p>Sure enough, right next to RJ who sat on the soft grass under a tree munching crackers, there was a sign that stated very clearly:</p><p>A Free Break Here!</p><p>"Don't take my word seriously!" she yelled at Commander who waved the tailfin to his face to keep himself cool down from the heat. Astrid was about to chase him yet again but she slipped on her first step.</p><p>She would have fall flat onto her face if it weren't for Commander who swiftly caught her. He put her back onto her feet and gave her the prosthetic tailfin, making her very confused.</p><p>"Thank you…" she muttered to him but his focus was something else. Looking at his direction, Astrid raised an eyebrow.</p><p>There was a dragon that Astrid had never seen before, and it seemed to be the dragon was talking to Toothless. When the dragon finished communicating with Toothless, Toothless jumped to his feet and made a beeline towards Astrid.</p><p>He jumped around her in extreme excitement and eagerly nudged the tailfin to tell her to quickly put it on. She did so but had a little bit of trouble, since Toothless was constantly moving. He shot up into the sky when Astrid jumped onto his back.</p><p>RJ was still munching on his crackers when Commander came and knelt beside him as Toothless and Astrid gone disappeared into the clouds.</p><p>"Well, looks like that strange dragon told Toothless the location of where Hiccup is"</p><p>"I do believe so, RJ. There is no denying it," Commander replied as he stared the clouds. It was quiet for a while except for RJ's munching. Suddenly, he asked his giant best friend.</p><p>"Just out of curiosity, Commander, why did you tease Astrid?" that question earned a suppressed yet uncontrollable mirth. "You're doing that for no apparent reason, didn't you? You just tease her for fun," it was getting harder for Commander to control his mirth. RJ shook his head at the giant.</p><p>Back into the sky, Astrid was barely hanging onto Toothless. He seemed to be excited as he flew at a random direction. His speed didn't falter even a bit and Astrid doesn't have time to question as she was struggling to hang on.</p><p>Sure she had been on Toothless for five years now but she still hadn't used to the high speed and alone. She used to at a slightly slower speed and with Hiccup at her back. Before she could think more about Hiccup, she was suddenly gaped at the view they were approaching.</p><p>The place they were approaching was enormous and covered with spiky ice. The ice was also enormous and looked extraordinary. She had never seen anything like it. But Toothless didn't slow down a bit and entered an entrance.</p><p>Astrid crouched down closer to Toothless' back when she spotted new dragons that she had never seen before. Soon enough, they landed with a heavy stud and the sight was magnificent. There were waterfalls there and here and the soils were rich. Dragons flew there and here while the babies were playing around each other.</p><p>Astrid walked slowly as she looked around her, amazed at the amazing sight, oblivious to Toothless who began to sniffing around as if looking for something. She them arrived to a cliff with Toothless at her side. When she looked down the cliff, she paled.</p><p>Napping in the shallow water below was the biggest and the whitest dragon Astrid had ever seen. She had seen the dragon queen before but this particular dragon was much larger. She froze when the eyes of the giant white dragon snapped open.</p><p>The dragon slowly turned towards her, making her froze on the spot unable to move as her sapphire blue, ocean eyes locked onto the slit glowing royal green eyes. The dragon leaned up and closer to her. Expecting for the worst, Astrid made a move on her axe but remembering that she left it on Berk after chasing Commander around.</p><p>She stared with horror as giant dragon leaned closer to the cliff. She then heard a warble next to her. She turned to her side and watched in shock as Toothless slowly bowed his head. Looking around, Astrid noticed that the dragons were bowed towards the giant dragon.</p><p>Taking some breath for encouragement, Astrid stood straight, hands on her side, feet close together, and bowed shakily. She was a bit confused on why Toothless was bowed to the giant dragon but she thought he done it for respect so that was why she copied him and to get her herself from death. Her eyes were still locked onto the ground at her feet when she heard a soft growl coming from the giant dragon.</p><p>Looking up, she was greeted by a cloud of cool mist, startling her. She covered her face, thinking that the dragon was not approved her but she was taken back when her hair was froze with ice. She brushed them away and stared back at the giant dragon, only to gasp in shock.</p><p>The giant white dragon was smiling at her. It was barely noticed but it was there. The giant dragon was smiling at her.</p><p>A splash of water gained their attention. The giant dragon looked at where the splash came from and quickly dropped down back into the water. Curious, Astrid looked at the cliff, wanting to see what made the splash. She thought it-</p><p>Lub-Dub</p><p>Astrid gasped at the familiar sound.</p><p>Lub-Dub</p><p>There was only one person who could make that sound and the only one who can hear that sound was her, Toothless and RJ.</p><p>Lub-Dub</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt your nap there, Bigbee. The babies jumped on me and I stumbled down into the water. Thanks for saving me," Astrid heard a very familiar voice. She was weeping with joy, knowing that her love was still alive. She was about to yell his name but the word died in her mouth at the sight.</p><p>He was standing on one of the giant dragon's tusk with his back facing her. Astrid knew those clothes that he always wore and the shaggy auburn hair she love to run her finger through. But the body of that person was becoming better than ever. Better, Hiccup was topless.</p><p>Just by his back, he was muscular. His spines disappeared and replaced by decent muscles. Astrid caught her own breath when he rolled his shoulders back and forward, making the muscles flexing under the skin. The water made the sight even more wonderful.</p><p>The first time she saw that back, it was thinner but the muscles were practically screamed at her: "Touch Me." This time, as she stared at the familiar back, it was muscular and the muscles were seductively begged at her: "Lick Me."</p><p>She now confessed that she was drooling at the hot, sexy and spicy sight.</p><p>To make things better, that now-even-more-sexy Hiccup seemed oblivious to her presence since he was facing down as he tried to brush away the water from his hair. He turned around, giving her a clear view of his chest. Her nose might get bloody if she stared any longer because of those goddamn sexy and wonderful muscles.</p><p>Oh she won't hesitate to latch her lips onto them.</p><p>Toothless roared ecstatically and jumped down onto the giant dragon's tusk, making the dragon's head wobbled a bit at the new weight.</p><p>"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and got pinned down on the tusk by his best friend while got bathe again only this time by dragon saliva. "I missed you too, bud! I missed you too" he exclaimed, oblivious to her presence. But the giant noticed her.</p><p>Grinning, the giant dragon leaned up and rested the tusk near her feet, offering her to climb on. Astrid wasn't even thinking as she climbed on. Her mind was focused on the person before her that got pinned down by a Night Fury.</p><p>Hiccup stood up, with his back still facing her and still oblivious to her presence. He was hugging Toothless' head when she was approaching him. Toothless cracked open his eyes and noticed her. Knowing the look she gave out, Toothless jumped off from the tusk and landed on a dirt ground near the water.</p><p>"H…H… Hiccup?" Astrid whispered, barely audible. As she very slowly approached she noticed that Hiccup doesn't wear his red blindfold. When she whispered his name, she saw his body froze. Slowly, he turned around and faced her. Astrid gasped in shock.</p><p>Since she arrived here, she had never seen his eyes, and now that she got a clear view of it… it was inhumane. The eyes she loved so much now transformed into a slit, glowing, emerald green, forest eyes.</p><p>Even though there was something new about him, they looked and felt familiar; new yet familiar.</p><p>But she wasn't the only one who gasped in shock.</p><p>Hiccup gasped in utter shock. He lost his footing and stumbled back. Horror were overwhelmed him. His back was pressing hard against the scales of the giant dragon that connected the tusk as he tried to regain his footing. His hands were clawing the scales.</p><p>She noticed that they were seeing her. His eyes were looking at her. Could it be that he regained his sight?</p><p>But Astrid saw his eyes were filled with horror. They were wide with shock. The slit, glowing, emerald green, forest eyes were locked with her sapphire blue, ocean eyes. The slit eyes constricted and slackened over and over again, as if trying to focus on her.</p><p>Horror dawned on Astrid, thinking that her Hiccup was lost but…</p><p>Lub-Dub</p><p>His heart was still there.</p><p>Lub-Dub</p><p>He was the only one with that kind of heart.</p><p>Lub-Dub</p><p>Astrid slowly blinked.</p><p>She found herself in a beautiful green forest. The weather was comfortably warm and very comfortable. Her bare feet were dibbed in the shallow water as a waterfall ran beside her, spraying glitters of water to her view. Birds chipped as they flew above her and some bathed at the same river she was in.</p><p>She blinked again.</p><p>She found herself staring into a familiar pair of green eyes.</p><p>Only he can made her felt that way.</p><p>"Hiccup?" she spoke his name again softly, making his pressed his back harder on the dragon's scale. His body was trembling as she slowly approached. "Hey," she crooned softly as she placed a hand softly on his trembling cheek. He flinched away like her hand was on fire but she firmly yet softly placed her hands back on his cheeks, holding his face softly.</p><p>The touch made him froze. His trembling disappeared and he doesn't even breathe. His wide eyes constricted into slit, focusing on her and her only. His eyes went wider than before and didn't even blink as they were locked onto hers.</p><p>"Hey," she crooned again, leaned closer. "It's me," she whispered as she looked at his new yet familiar eyes. "It's just me"</p><p>Slowly, very slowly, he raised his trembling hands and placed them on her face. Very slowly, he roamed his hands on her face, similar like how he used to 'see' people before. He slowly caressed her cheeks, her eyebrows, her forehead, her lips…</p><p>Hiccup was gasping for air but he seemed to be unable to breath. He cupped her cheeks as tears slowly ran down his cheeks.</p><p>"A… A…" he seemed to be afraid to say her name but finally he did. "Astrid?" he barely whispered with disbelieve in his tone. She answered his question with a full load of her lips, which enthusiastically replied back with his own lips.</p><p>Astrid took the opportunity to run her hands all over his new acquired muscles. His arms wrapped around her as he shuddered at her touch. With much reluctant, Hiccup pulled away and buried his face at her neck, making it wet from his tears. Astrid caressed his hair in comfort. She was about to ask him why he looked horror at her but he seemed to be reading her mind.</p><p>"I thought I was in Valhalla this whole time," he whispered in her neck. "Because I thought I was dating a Valkyrie this whole time. Dear gods, Astrid," Hiccup pulled away and stared into her eyes, giving her his 'Hiccup' smile. "You're so beautiful," he kissed her again. "I love you so much"</p><p>"I love you too," she replied against his lips as they continued their lips locks. Hiccup suddenly pulled away, too soon for Astrid's pleasure.</p><p>"Are you sure you're my Astrid Hofferson?" he asked her. He suddenly yelped in surprised when she gave him her answer. "Yep, you're my Astrid, all right," he stated as her hands continued groping his ass. Astrid laid her head on his now muscular chest, enjoying the feelings on her hands since she missed the feelings so much. She gave one final firm squeeze before placing her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"Now," she stated as a wicked smile appeared on her face. It was a blessing for Hiccup to see her smiling again, but he doesn't know what was behind the smile. She firmly pinned him down with her body. "Let's make up the days we've missed"</p><p>The making out couple didn't even care about the audience, even if Astrid was pinning Hiccup to one of the audience.</p><p>Bigbee watched with amusement as his successor got assaulted by his mate. Usually around his nest, he saw the male that pinned down the female but with the dragon prince he got pinned down by the female.</p><p>It amused him even more that they were making out on him. He didn't expect that to happen but he was confused that the young prince didn't mate her there and then. Humans are just weird.</p><p>Though, mating on top of the king of all dragons seemed bizarre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Unexpected Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a very tiring day for her today.</p><p>She saved a family of Deadly Nadders from getting caught by those dragon trapper bastards, a giant Timberjack from again getting caught by the dragon trappers and finally, she had to fly with three miles in radius within the nest she currently lived in, in order to keep away from those dragon trappers; again.</p><p>She just landed on the ground and was about to take off her armor but suddenly a Hobblegrunt flew in toward her in such a rush. She doesn't know why the dragon came in such a rush, but the dragon came in such a rush, and excitement.</p><p>She recognized the Hobblegrunt. It was a Hobblegrunt from the nest where the king of all dragons lived, an hour away from the dragon nest she lived in.</p><p>The Hobblegrunt came in and wiped down to the dragon nest. The Hobblegrunt jumped around her in excitement and tugging her cape. She asked the dragon on why he acted like it but it kept tugging her cape. She had no choice but to hop onto her dragon and made a beeline to the dragon king's nest.</p><p>She had lived separately from the dragon king. She built her own nest using the dragon she had saved from the pass twenty years. At first, her nest was just a small cave but as the number of dragons grew, her nest also grew.</p><p>Her loyal companion was a dragon who was under the servant of the dragon king but since he was loyal to her, he stood by her side twenty-four/seven. For twenty years she had lived with dragons she had learned about them, studied them and even flew with them.</p><p>Every dragon she saved adored her because of her kind heart. Since at a very young age, she believed that dragons are kind creature that needed to treat with respect and can lived co-exist with Vikings.</p><p>She had proven to be correct on the first part. They say that dragons will eat you once they take you to the nest but she had been living among dragons for twenty years and still kept on living. She always knew that dragons were gentle and kind creature.</p><p>Unfortunately she was unable to do the latter part. She remembered her time back at her village. Oh, how she had missed her home. Even after twenty years she had been away from her village, she still missed it.</p><p>But the nest she had built was now her home and she preferred this one than the one before. Since she now knew that dragons were gentle and kind, she couldn't bare to watch them to be killed for no reason. So she accepted the fate to leave her village, partially.</p><p>The only thing that she regretted on leaving her village was her son. Even after twenty years, she could still remember how her son's eyes shone in a very intense bright emerald green.</p><p>She still remembered the feelings she felt when she stared into his eyes. She felt she was in the beautiful forest with waterfall running nearby as birds happily chirped above her. It was one of her best experience she ever felt.</p><p>She missed her son terribly.</p><p>There was that madman and his dragon trappers.</p><p>She heard rumors that he was building a dragon army, which was why she was been saving dragons from their traps in order to stop the building. But she along cannot stop all of them from capturing the dragons.</p><p>Then, she heard the rumor of a person who was called Prince of Dragons.</p><p>She scowled under her helmet. Rumors said that the person always had five dragons willingly following him, acting as his bodyguards. This 'Prince of Dragon' even said that the dragons wouldn't leave him because they were loyal to him and will protect with their lives.</p><p>She doesn't believe that rumor at all. She believed that those dragons were corrupted and forced and tortured to protect him under his control. She never believed that dragons and Vikings will live in co-existence. Only she was able to live with dragons peacefully.</p><p>She was so lost in thought that she doesn't even realized that she just arrived at the nest. She only came back to the world when her companion she rode on shook his shoulders, signaling her that they just landed.</p><p>Once her feet touched the ground, she was very confused. Usually, when she arrived dragons would greet her but the place she landed was empty. No dragon was there except for her loyal companion.</p><p>Feeling wary, she kept on her armor and stood in a battle stance as she raised her staff. Her companion mirrored her movement as they began to look around for anything suspicious. So far the only thing that was suspicious was the lack of presence of dragons.</p><p>She paled, thinking that the trappers had succeeded on capturing the dragons here. But she still kept in a low profile in case if any of they were still there.</p><p>She went deeper into the nest and this time, she sighed in relief as there were more dragons there. She stood straight and began to walk to where the dragon king always napped. But she stopped dead in her track of what she saw.</p><p>Sitting on the cliff, with their legs dangling and their backs were facing her were two persons. One was a guy while the other was a girl. The girl was resting her head on the boy's shoulder – while her hand was busy groping his ass, somehow – as they stared into the distance.</p><p>Panic ran through her vein, she feared that the pair would jump and slay the dragons around them. But they looked calmed and were aware that dragons were around them. The dragons were too aware of the pair.</p><p>Still feeling wary about the pair, she crouched down as she very slowly approached them. But her loyal companion already ahead of her. She froze as her dragon sniffed the boy's hair.</p><p>"Hmm, what the…" the boy muttered as turned towards her dragon. "Well, hello there," the boy cheerfully greeted as he stood up, making the girl looked up in confusion.</p><p>She couldn't see the boy's eyes since his familiar auburn hair blocked them from her view. Also, he wasn't facing her since he was facing her dragon instead. She gripped her staff when she saw the boy stood up, preparing to strike when he made a wrong move.</p><p>Her dragon kept tilting his head from side to side, as if he was trying to figure out something. Suddenly, his eyes widened before he took a step back, and slowly bowed, making his rider gasped in shock. The boy held out his hand and her companion placed his snout gracefully into his hand, making her beyond shock.</p><p>"Who might you be, you giant four-winged dragon?" the boy asked softly as he affectionately rubbed the dragon's snout. The dragon rumbled his throat in response. "Cloudjumper; what a nice name," the boy commented, making the rider of the said dragon gasped again.</p><p>"H… How…?" she whispered behind her mask but amazingly it managed to grab the boy's attention. She gasped yet again but this time the shock she received was beyond reality.</p><p>The eyes of the boy were slit like a dragon and the color was a familiar emerald green forest eyes. They were glowing bright.</p><p>But that wasn't the reason she was shock.</p><p>She was shocked because of the feelings she felt when she stared into those glowing green slit eyes; it was very familiar but much more. She was in a beautiful forest, a lot more beautiful one this time. Butterflies beautifully flapped around her as the flowers at her feet gave out sweet scents. The waterfall ran right beside her, sending sprays of water that made her view glittered beautifully.</p><p>She blinked, making the beautiful forest disappeared and bringing her back to reality. The boy still stood there with his eyes on her.</p><p>There was only one person who would make her felt those feelings.</p><p>"H…" she very hesitantly whispered. "Hiccup?" she muttered, making the boy before her looked at her with confusion. She took off her helmet as she looked at the boy. "Could it be?"</p><p>"Sh… Should I know you?" the boy hesitantly asked as the girl beside him stood up and looked at her with confusion.</p><p>"No," she replied, feeling a little disappointed as she looked away. "You were only a babe," her green eyes locked with his slit green eyes. "But a mother never forgets," she stated.</p><p>The boy narrowed his eyes before they widened as the pupils dilated and he gasped loudly.</p><p>"M… Mom?" Hiccup whispered as Astrid was stunted while Valka looked hopeful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She's your mother?" Astrid whispered as she stared at the taller woman who got her eyes locked with her son. Hiccup stared back at his mother with his eyes constricted into a thin line with disbelieve. Astrid's whisper only blew away by the wind.</p><p>"How could it be?" Hiccup whispered. His mother slowly approached him, holding her hand out like how Hiccup approached a dragon. Hiccup just stood there as she approached him.</p><p>"How long has it been?" Valka whispered with disbelieve in her tone. She very delicately and hesitantly placed her hand on his cheek. Hiccup doesn't flinch at the touch as he kept staring at her with wide slit eyes. She recognized the color of the eyes.</p><p>"I thought you're dead," Hiccup still whispered, unmoved. "After all these years, you're alive?" his eyes flicked towards the big four-winged dragon behind his mother. "And you've been riding a dragon this whole time?"</p><p>"Well," Val said, hesitated. "At least, I'm not boring," she said. "Right?" She let go of his cheek but held his gaze.</p><p>"How are you still…?" Hiccup trailed off but she knew what he meant.</p><p>"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me," she explained as she approached her dragon and patted his head affectionately. "He must've though' tha' I belong with the dragons so he brough' me here"</p><p>"How did it all started?" the forgotten Astrid spoke up, gaining their attention. Val raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Who might ye be?" she asked the girl.</p><p>"I'm Astrid Hofferson, soon-to-be Astrid Haddock," Astrid held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you," she smiled.</p><p>Valka turned toward her son who looked away, avoiding her gaze. Her eyebrow rose even higher than before. She held firmly onto Astrid's hand and shook.</p><p>"So ye're Booming Linda Hofferson's daughter?" she asked and Astrid nodded. "And ye're eager to be a part of the family?" again she nodded. Valka smiled before she asked again. "How long ye two have been together?"</p><p>"Five years," Hiccup answered. Val thought for a moment before she asked another question.</p><p>"Who's at the top?"</p><p>"Astrid," Hiccup answered before he even realized what the question meant. He along with Astrid blushed furiously as Valka grinned widely.</p><p>"I take it she dominates the relationship?"</p><p>"She wouldn't be my girlfriend if she didn't," Hiccup muttered in honesty but enough for the ladies to hear it.</p><p>"Anyway," Astrid interjected before the subject could get any further. "How did it all started?" she asked the once ignored question.</p><p>"Oh," Val's eyes began to fade with memory. "It started around twenty years ago when Hiccup was just a wee child," she started. "It was on dragon raid when it happened. Unlike everyone on Berk, I believed peace was possible. But it was very unpopular opinion. Then one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle," she looked up into Hiccup's slit green eyes.</p><p>"I rushed to protect ye but what I saw was proof that everything that I need," Valka remembered the time when Cloudjumper gazed into Hiccup's emerald green forest eyes in dazed. She probably thought that Cloudjumper felt he was in the forest, similar like how she felt whenever she gazed into her son's eyes.</p><p>"This wasn't a vicious beast," she continued as she remembered back when Cloudjumper stared into her eyes after delicately playing with her son, earning not a single scratch at all. "But an intelligent, gentle creature who soul reflected my own"</p><p>She still clearly remembered what happened next. Stoick threw an axe between her and the dragon, startling the dragon. She tried to stop the dragon from burning down the house as her husband rescued their son. What happened next was her cry for Stoick as she carried away by the dragon.</p><p>"Even yer father nearly died tha' night," she concluded, now back to reality. "All because I couldn't kill a dragon," she continued, looking straight into her son's slit green eyes.</p><p>"It runs in the family," Hiccup said with a small smile, earning a confused look from her mother. Suddenly, an ecstatic roar was heard.</p><p>Looking at the source of the roar, Valka found a Night Fury bounced into view with his tongue lolled at the side of his mouth. The Night Fury nuzzled Hiccup's side and purred affectionately.</p><p>Valka, along with Cloudjumper, stared with wide eyes at the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself. They can't believe that they were watching one right now. Knowing their shocked and awed looks, Astrid decided to fill in since Hiccup was busy.</p><p>"That's Toothless," she came to Val's side. "Hiccup's best friend," she said before sadly added the next part. "His first ever friend," that earned a confused look from Val. "He was treated very badly in the village. He had zero friends until he met him," she nodded toward the playful Night Fury. Valka stared in awe and wonder.</p><p>"After all this time, he took after me. How did the two met?"</p><p>"Hiccup found him in the woods," Astrid answered, hesitated; knowing that this might make Valka mad. "He was shot down, wounded," Astrid rubbed her arm like she was the one who was guilty.</p><p>Valka's demeanor changed. She knew that dragons would be killed on sight. Some of the dragons back at her nest where she called Dragon Sanctuary were injured. She noticed a red prosthetic tailfin from Toothless.</p><p>"What's that?" she pointed toward the red tailfin. "Did dragon trappers do that to him?" Astrid laughed nervously.</p><p>"W-well, crazy thing is," Astrid stuttered, knowing that Hiccup already rubbing off on her. "<em>Hiccup</em> is actually the one who shot him down," Valka was now confused. "B-but it's okay though. Toothless got him back," Astrid laughed very nervously. "Because look," she gestured toward Hiccup's prosthetic leg.</p><p>"A peg leg?" Val said with her eyes widened in shock. She looked at Hiccup and Toothless back and forth for a moment before she asked again. "What did his father think of his Night Fury friend?"</p><p>"Uh… he didn't take it all that well," she answered, remembered the time five years ago. "But then," she added excitedly. "He changed, everyone did. Pretty soon everyone back home has dragons of their own," she looked at Hiccup who got pinned down by Toothless with love in her eyes. "All because of him"</p><p>"If only it was possible," Valka muttered, making Astrid snapped her head to Valka.</p><p>"No, really-"</p><p>"Believe me, I tried as well but people are not capable to change, lass. Some of us would just born different"</p><p>"But Valka," the name doesn't really roll with the tongue. Probably it was new to her. "They changed! They really did and I am a proof of it," but Val just scoffed at it.</p><p>"Ye already heard my story, lass. Ye know tha' people can't change," Valka stated, unconvinced.</p><p>Astrid opened and closed her mouth as she gestured wildly, frustrated that the woman didn't believe that the village was changed because of her son.</p><p>"Hold on!" Hiccup suddenly sat up after getting a full bath of saliva. He quickly stood up and hotly marched toward the cliff. The women raised their confused eyebrows as the dragons tilted their head in confusion. "You know about this!?"Hiccup yelled at whomever at the person beyond the cliff.</p><p>The women and dragons heard a rumble and a splash of water coming from the cliff and Hiccup suddenly jumped down from the cliff, making the women and dragons paled. They yelled – or roared – his name and rushed toward the cliff, only to stop dead in their tracks.</p><p>"You could've told me, you know!" Hiccup yelled as the Bewilderbeast lay back down into the shallow water as Hiccup marched up on one of the tusks. The Bewilderbeast slowly closed his eyes, decided to take a nap, again. "Don't nap when I'm talking, Bigbee!" Hiccup yelled, earning him a groan.</p><p>Valka and Astrid stared in shock as Hiccup somehow spoke with the dragon and understood him too. The Bewilderbeast groaned, snorted or grumbled in reply. He was even eye-rolled at one point.</p><p>Toothless and Cloudjumper stared in shock not because Hiccup was speaking with the dragon king like it was normal. They already knew that Hiccup was now not normal. They knew that he was now Prince of Dragon. They could feel the royal blood flowing through his body, though not as strong as the dragon king. The reason the dragons were shock was because Hiccup named the dragon king like it was nothing.</p><p>The Bewilderbeast suddenly grunted and averted his eyes to the four on the cliff. The women and dragons stiffened at his gaze. The dragon king grunted again, making Hiccup looked up.</p><p>"Oh yeah, right," Hiccup scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "They deserve an explanation," he stated. The Bewilderbeast stood up as Hiccup walked down the tusk. The dragon king placed the end of the tusk on the cliff and Hiccup hopped off.</p><p>Then the explanation ramble began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Tearful Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup had finished his training with the dragons a few hours after the explanation. Astrid, Valka, Toothless and Cloudjumper were shocked at his training. He was wrestling with dragons and dodging fire attacks. The latter part nearly caused them all simultaneous heart attack.</p><p>Toothless was so happy that Hiccup can finally understand him and that made their conversation a lot easier. Also, Hiccup was the Dragon Prince. His best friend was the Prince of Dragon! He can't believe it. And Toothless can't stop teasing him for calling him, "Your Highness" over and over again.</p><p>After the training, Hiccup went flying with Astrid on Toothless. He missed this moment and the sheer speed. He missed the exciting thrill he felt only when he sat behind Astrid on top of Toothless. Also, he missed the angry yells he received after he did an insane stunt from Astrid.</p><p>Not long after that, Hiccup spent his time talking with Bigbee since it had becoming a part of his daily routine now. But the two royals had an extra silent company. Astrid was still very possessive about Hiccup, so she stayed in his arms as he lay down on one of Bigbee's tusk. Astrid was curious on what the two were talking about, but she wasn't going to interject.</p><p>After a while, Hiccup and Astrid walked off from Bigbee's tusk onto the cliff. The two were squabbling with each other, making Bigbee very amused about the conversation; especially the topic they were talking about. But he didn't stay very long; he still had his daily nap to do. After all, everything was all find and well, and he needed to conserve energy in case something happen.</p><p>Just as Hiccup about to open his mouth to defend about himself, it got shut tight by a large hand. Astrid soon followed closely by a dirty hand instead. The couple went into panic as they tried to free themselves but got reassured.</p><p>"Hush," Stoick whispered as he took his hand from Hiccup's mouth, looking around. Gobber too scanned the area to see any trouble as he remove his hand from Astrid's mouth.</p><p>"The coas' is clear, Stoick. We better ge' movin'," Gobber informed as they brought Hiccup and Astrid to the exit without even noticing the great difference from Hiccup, especially the markings on his neck.</p><p>"Dad? Gobber?" Hiccup asked in confusion. "How did you guys managed to find me?"</p><p>"Please, don' jog the memory," Stoick said tiredly. He felt so stupid and ashamed about it.</p><p>
  <em>After RJ had told him that they could now search for Hiccup, Stoick was relief. But he doesn't know how to look for his son since he doesn't know where. His answer got thrown into his face when RJ and Commander mockingly, loudly talking with each other in front of him.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hmm, do you know where Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, RJ?" Commander mockingly asked as he mockingly tapped the chin of his helmet. RJ mockingly tilted his head mockingly lost in thought, mockingly crunching his face in a mocking concentration where someone could get a headache out of it.</em></p><p>"<em>I have absolutely no freaking idea, Commander. Do you know how to find him, Commander?" RJ mockingly asked back the giant. The giant mockingly hummed for a very long time, sometimes smacking his lips together under the helmet for no apparent reason.</em></p><p>"<em>Oh, I do not know, RJ. I really, really wish that I have a Rumblehorn dragon so I could use its tracking ability to find Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," Commander mockingly sulked.</em></p><p>"<em>Yeah, you're absolutely right. And this axe has recently got touch by Astrid. And we both know if we find Astrid, we also find Hiccup pinned down beneath her," RJ held Astrid's axe in his hand as he mockingly mirrored Commander's expression.</em></p><p>
  <em>After that mocked conversation, Stoick slapped his face so hard he nearly passed out.</em>
</p><p>"I don' wan' to be reminded back abou' it," Stoick added as he made his way back to his Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher. Again, Stoick and Gobber were just too oblivious to notice the difference in Hiccup.</p><p>"Uh, Dad there something you need to know," Hiccup hesitantly said as he got dragged by shoulder through the maze, following Gobber who pushed Astrid forward with Toothless followed closely behind.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way," Stoick responded, still feeling cautious about their surrounding.</p><p>"Well this is on the way kind of situation, actually"</p><p>"I've heard enough, Hiccup!"</p><p>Then Hiccup spoke about something about development variety or something like that.</p><p>"Just add that to the pile"</p><p>"Uh, dad, I-I like I bring on you the other day but this is one you'll like, I promise. You just have to handle it delicately" Hiccup spoke as the stopped in front of a baffled Gobber with a nervous Astrid.</p><p>"Uh," Gobber slowly spoke as he walked away from the sight he just saw. "You migh' wan' to take this one," he patted Stoick's shoulder as he sat down on a rock. Hiccup and Astrid exchanged nervous glances as Stoick draw out his sword. "Oh boy"</p><p>"Oh uh, Stoick…" Astrid reached out trying to stop him.</p><p>"Could you put the sword away, please?" Hiccup asked nervously as Stoick entered a chamber. His eyes widened at the sight before him as he gasped.</p><p>Valka nervously stared back at him as Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber appeared from behind him, looking back and forth between Stoick and Valka. Stoick dropped his sword and took off his helmet as Valka opened her mouth to speak.</p><p>"I know what your going to say, Stoick. How could I've done this? Stay away all this years? Why didn't I come back to you; to our son? Well, what sign did I have that you can change, Stoick; that anyone on Berk could? I pleaded you so many times to stop the fighting; to find another answer. But did any of you listen?"</p><p>"This is why I never married. This and, one other reason," Gobber mysteriously grinned at Hiccup who looked confused as Astrid was. Stoick was still approaching Valka, who backed up against the ice behind her.</p><p>"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone. But I thought it would be better off without me. And I was wrong; I see that now but… Oh, stop being so stoic Stoick. Go on; shout, scream, say something! Ah-" Valka got cut off when Stoick placed his large hand onto her cheek, successfully silent her.</p><p>Stoick looked at her for a very long time before he whispered to her.</p><p>"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," tears spilling out of her eyes, Valka silently cried as Stoick slowly leaned in and placed his lips onto her, missing terribly of the feelings.</p><p>The two separate half hearts were finally reunited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. For The Dancing And The Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a moment after the tearful reunion when Stoick and Gobber finally noticed the changes about Hiccup, especially his eyes. Hiccup only rolled his eyes at their panicked yells; it took them quite a while to notice. He explained to them from the top, what happened, how it happened, why it happened and something related with 'happened'.</p><p>Stoick and Gobber stared at him with wide eyes, not sure to believe the story but they were convinced when Astrid and Valka assured them. They even introduced Stoick and Gobber to Bigbee Bewilderbeast. Bigbee winced a bit when the two looked inrediculous at the name but Hiccup yet again hotly defended that it was much better than 'Pappy B'. They all couldn't agree more.</p><p>Instead of frantically leave the nest, Stoick decided to stay for a while since he was missing his wife very dearly who he thought was gone twenty years ago. He decided to have a family fest since he had not done it for a very long time; twenty years to be exact.</p><p>"It has been a while we had been doing this," Stoick commented as he brought the raw fishes to Valka who took it with cautious.</p><p>"Yeah, it's been a while," she spoke with nervousness. She carefully cooked it over the fire that was lightened up by Cloudjumper who was currently having a staring contest with Toothless. It was still too early to declare who would be the winner, despite the match started half an hour ago.</p><p>Once the fishes were cooked enough, she brought it away from the fire and bumped into Astrid who managed to save the plate of fishes from dropping.</p><p>"Oops, sorry abou' tha'; I still haven' use to this," Valka softly spoke as Astrid took the plate from her hands and brought it to Gobber who lay back against Grump who snored loudly.</p><p>"Ah, the usual fish; much mo' dangerous than anythin' she wield. This thing coul' kill mor' creatur' than the dual axes she once wield long time ago," Gobber commented as he a <em>very</em> small bite from the fish and gagged horrifyingly. He decided to dump the fishes to Grump, who also gagged at the bad taste.</p><p>"By the way where's Hiccup? He supposes to be here," Stoick asked as he looked around the chamber they were currently in.</p><p>"Oh, he's probably chatting with Bigbee and catches a bag load of fishes for the dragons," Astrid answered and Stoick raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"The giant ice dragon?" he asked.</p><p>"Well, Bigbee is the King of Dragon and crowned Hiccup to be Prince of Dragon. He though' tha' Bigbee was quite lonely. So, he provides a company for the dragon king. He's probably told Bigbee what's happening before now," Valka explained.</p><p>"The two seems to be getting along just fine," Astrid commented as Valka made a move to gather the water dripping from a tip of an ice with a jug. Then, Stoick realized something.</p><p>"Hiccup is too the heir to Berk," Stoick said, making the others too realized. "It's hard to believe that my son will be the Chief of Berk <em>and</em> the King of Dragons one day," he spoke with amazement.</p><p>"Two titles at the age of twenty," Astrid commented as she took a bite on the fish, suddenly regretted that she took it since it was a bad idea. Suddenly, Hiccup jumped into the chamber with a bag slung on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm back! Sorry, Bigbee had a lot of questions and there weren't many fishes today so it took me quite a while," he dumped the bag onto the floor in front the dragons, spilling its content. Toothless broke the eye contact with Cloudjumper, making him lost the staring match.</p><p>::Thank you, Your Highness:: Toothless teased making Hiccup playfully smacked him. He didn't manage to take a single fish since Cloudjumper took the whole load in a single gulp. Toothless looked at him with huge demanding eyes. Cocking his head, Cloudjumper regurgitated the fishes, making Toothless gratefully slurped them up.</p><p>Through the entire time, Stoick was entranced by Valka. She was collecting the water that dripped from a tip of an ice with a jug. She was still as beautiful as always. Then he thought of something.</p><p>Hesitant, Stoick began to whistle a familiar tuned, making Valka froze.</p><p>"Oh, I lov' this one," Gobber swayed a bit with the tune as Hiccup and Astrid sat down side by side. The two looked confused at this as Stoick finished whistling, grabbing the jug from Valka's grip.</p><p>"Ye remember our song, Val?" Stoick softly asked as he put down the jug.</p><p>Then, he started singing the song.</p><p>Their song, to be more precise.</p><p>
  <em>I'll swim and sail on savage seas</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With ne'er a fear of drowning</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And gladly ride the waves of life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you will marry me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No scorching sun</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nor freezing cold</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Will-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will stop me on my jour-ney, sorry</em>
</p><p>Gobber sat down after he received the glare from Stoick.</p><p>
  <em>If you will promise me your heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And love...</em>
</p><p>Stoick stopped and sighed, thinking that his wife had forgotten about their song. He release her hand and-</p><p>
  <em>And love me for eternity</em>
</p><p>That grabbed his attention back to his wife and a smile appeared on his face.</p><p>
  <em>My dearest one my darling dear</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your mighty words astound me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I've no need of mighty deeds</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When I feel your arms around me</em>
</p><p>They began to dance in the middle of the room as the others watched in amazement, especially Hiccup since he had never seen this.</p><p>
  <em>But I would bring you rings of gold</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'd even sing you poetry [Oh, would you?]</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I would keep you from all harm</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you would stay beside me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have no use for rings of gold</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I care not for your poetry</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I only want your hand to hold</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I only want you near me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To love to kiss to sweetly hold</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For the dancing and the dreaming</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Through all life's sorrows and delights</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll keep your love inside me</em>
</p><p>Gobber then grabbed both Hiccup and Astrid and danced while singing along with Stoick and Valka, sharing a joyous smile.</p><p>
  <em>I'll swim and sail on savage seas</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With ne'er a fear of drowning</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And gladly ride the waves of life</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you will marry me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me-eee-e," Stoick embraced his wife, savoring the feeling. "</em>
  <em>I'm still goin'," he stared into his wife eyes as Hiccup and Astrid smacked Gobber's gut. "</em>
  <em>I'm done"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all shared the same smile, even Bigbee who had heard the singing the song.</em>
</p><p>Somewhere far away from the dragon king's nest, far away from Berk, inside a huge cave, laid an armada. On top of the deck of the main ship, a man got held as<em> he struggled to break free from the men that holding him down. He screamed on top of his lungs, as the heated metal pressed onto his chest.</em></p><p>He rolled over once he was released, clutching his chest in pain. A bigger man stood towering above him, looking down on him. This bigger man was filled with scars as he was wrapped with a dragon cloak skin.</p><p>"Next time," he growled. "Don't come back with empty nets. If you did, then it will be the end of your puny life," he threatened, making the pained man at his feet nodded frantically. He turned around and approached the side of the ship, looking down at the bubbles on the surface of the water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Home Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mflfmlfmlfmflfm…."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Mflfmfmflfmfmm…"</p><p>"They will be arriving soon"</p><p>"Mfmmfffllllfmflfm?"</p><p>"Still no, RJ; the answer is still no"</p><p>"Fmmmmm"</p><p>RJ and Commander were resting under the same tree RJ rested yesterday. It had been a day since Astrid, Toothless, Stoick and Gobber went out to search for Hiccup. Currently a guy called – according to RJ – 'Spitting-Loudly' or whatever his name was taking care of the village.</p><p>It was midday and everyone was worried even more than ever. Their chief went out to search for his son, accompanied by the only blacksmith on Berk. Also, the future wife of the future chief of Berk was too missing.</p><p>Commander was holding a book the size of Stoick's <em>whole body</em> with one hand while petting a tabby cat with the other. He was busy reading when RJ's muffled voice interrupted his reading.</p><p>RJ on the hand was sprawling on the soft grass shadowed by the tree, spreading his limbs wide. He was taking a nap when his slumber got disturbed by kittens. They took an advantage over RJ's position to be a playground, surprised RJ during the process. He lay there motionless, letting them play.</p><p>The reason on why his voice was muffled was because a large cat was currently lying on its stomach on RJ's face, sweetly napping. RJ doesn't have a heart to wake up the cat from its slumber so he let it be.</p><p>Commander continued his reading after he responded to RJ's muffled question. After a while of reading, his super sensitive ears detected something approaching. Putting the book down, Commander looked up into the sky, idly still petting the purring tabby cat.</p><p>"Well, would you look at that, RJ; they have return. And they appear to be bringing an extra company; two of them, to be precise"</p><p>"Fmlfmflmmflmfm?" RJ asked in a muffled tone. Commander ignored the question as he put away the large book and stood up.</p><p>The extra company Hiccup and his family brought seemed to be a dragon rider too. Whoever the dragon rider was seemed to be hesitated when landing on the ground. Upon landing, Commander could see clearer about the new companies.</p><p>The dragon was large and seemed to be having an owl facial face. It magnificently had four wings and stood on two legs. The way the large four-winged dragons behaved was very similar like how an owl would behave with a hint of feline.</p><p>The rider of the four-winged dragon seemed to be wearing armor from head to toes. Commander narrowed his eyes for better view. Commander could tell that this new dragon rider was a female as he could see how the armor was shaped.</p><p>She seemed to be looking around in wonder and awed; probably because dragons were everywhere. Crowds started to gather and they all sighed in relief when Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, Stoick and Toothless were okay.</p><p>Suddenly, Commander heard two persons yelled on the top of their lungs. Rushing toward Hiccup and Astrid, Vincent and Linda seemed to be very eager.</p><p>"Did you two rock the bed yet!?"<br/>"Did you two rock the bed yet!?"</p><p>Those words were thing that came out from their mouths. Commander was massaging his armored forehead as Hiccup and Astrid blushed furiously once they got the meaning.</p><p>"We did not!"</p><p>"Also, there's no bed at where we were before; there was only dirt ground!"</p><p>After the reply, Vincent and Linda seemed to be disappointed. Though, it wasn't long until they asked another question.</p><p>"So, did you rock the ground yet"<br/>"So, did you rock the ground yet"</p><p>The Hoffersons seemed to be very desperate to be grandparents. Commander's eyes then focused onto Hiccup, making him wondered.</p><p>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III seemed to be very different. He could see that the boy was much more muscular than before. Also, Commander could sense the aura the boy given out seemed to be stronger; like a royal strength stronger. Commander narrowed his eyes when he noticed the boy's eyes.</p><p>The boy's eyes were definitely different. When Commander met Hiccup for the first time, he noticed that the boy's eyes were emerald green, forest eyes. Now, the boy's eyes were slit glowing emerald green, forest eyes. It emitted such royalty that Commander convinced that dragons will be bowing before him.</p><p>Dragons flew down and rushed toward the boy, only to stop few feet from him. They were sniffing and eyeing him up and down, as if something was new about him other than his appearance. Suddenly, their eyes widened and bowed before him.</p><p>Yup, Commander's suspicion was right. Hiccup was probably crowned to be a royal member of the dragons.</p><p>Everyone from the village was confused on why the dragons behaved like this. Sure, the dragons showed Hiccup respect but not to this level.</p><p>They were even more shock – some might have passed out – when the masked woman removed her mask. She still looked around nervously, afraid of what people might react.</p><p>"Valka?" said one of the Vikings. "You're alive?" the woman hesitantly nodded.</p><p>"I thought you got eaten by dragons," said another Vikings. The woman, Valka, shook her head and started to explain on what happened.</p><p>Commander was quite interested in the story. The woman was Hiccup's mother that got carried away by her own dragon, Cloudjumper, twenty years ago and lived among dragons she had rescued since then.</p><p>The boy's story baffled everyone on Berk, except for Commander since he already had his suspicion earlier. It turned out that the boy was now crowned by a dragon called Bewilderbeast, the alpha species and king of dragons, to be the Prince of Dragon. Now, the dragons had an obvious reason to protect the boy now.</p><p>Commander found it quite funny that Hiccup named the dragon king, Bigbee Bewilderbeast. But he couldn't agree more that it was much better than 'Pappy B'.</p><p>Valka suddenly gasped horridly. Her eyes were wide in shock and fear as Cloudjumper hissed. Commander looked at the woman, realizing that she made eye contact with him, making her took a step back.</p><p>Well, took her long enough to notice an over ten foot giant among the crowd. Commander was very sure that Hiccup had the attention span of his mother.</p><p>Commander walked forward, making the crowd split to give the giant a path. Once he was close enough, he knelt down to get a better eye level since he was just too huge and too tall. Valka stepped back as Cloudjumper growled but took a step back.</p><p>"Don't worry mom, he's a friend," Hiccup reassured her. Valka very hesitantly stepped forward and stood in front of Commander with Cloudjumper stood protectively behind her.</p><p>Commander put a hand on his chest and bowed in his kneeling position.</p><p>"Greetings, I am Commander. It is nice to meet you," Commander softly spoke, knowing a little thing he would do will startled her to give her a heart attack and making everyone lost her, again.</p><p>Valka was a bit startled by the deep voice of the giant before her. Very hesitantly, Valka put her hand onto her chest and bowed, thinking that this might be the way that a giant like the one before her greeted people.</p><p>"G… It's nice to meet you too, Commander. I'm Valka. Valka Haddock," she introduced herself as she straightened up. "W… What's brings you here, on Berk?"</p><p>"It is just some business me and my best friend are handling," Commander answered. Valka was now curious.</p><p>"You're not alone?"</p><p>"Let's get the introduction later, shall we?" Stoick budded in. "Today, we shall celebrate for the returning of my family!" the crowd roared, both Vikings and dragons.</p><p>Commander did not want to join in the celebration, but the children insisted him on joining. Commander couldn't say no to youngsters. He had a soft spot for cubs and children; especially kittens.</p><p>So, in the end, he joined along the party and the celebration.</p><p>"Fmflfmflmfm?"</p><p>…</p><p>"Fmmmmmfmfmmmlm?"</p><p>…</p><p>"Fmfmfmm?"</p><p>…</p><p>"Hmmmmmmmmm…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past few days Hiccup had spent his time watching out the sea. It was as if he was waiting for something.</p><p>Valka seemed to be getting more comfortable now in Berk since she was gone for twenty years. Everyone wanted her forgiveness for ignoring her twenty years ago, and she forgave them all. She and Linda had a tearful reunion since the two were best friends.</p><p>Stoick was much happier than before. He had his son back well and cured and his wife was back to his side. He did his works much easier than before and he couldn't stop smiling.</p><p>The forge was back to business since Hiccup was now back. Since he had regained back his sight and extra muscles, he had done a better job than before, much to Gobber's pleasure.</p><p>Linda and Vincent were… well, still impatient. Sure, they were happy that Valka was alive and Hiccup was cured, but now they demanded Astrid grandbabies more often than ever. It was much worse when Valka now joined them along.</p><p>Fishlegs' mouth didn't stop since Hiccup had returned. It went babbling in excitement and never stopped asking questions on Hiccup.</p><p>Snotlout was jealous that Hiccup was now muscular although he wasn't muscular as Snotlout.</p><p>Astrid was very happy. Now that her boyfriend was cured and had his sight returned, Astrid also got a bonus about Hiccup. His body was now muscular and much hotter than before. Astrid couldn't resist running her hands all over his body, mainly his firmer ass.</p><p>RJ was surprised that Hiccup was now the Prince of Dragon and his body was muscular. He decided to test Hiccup's strength one day and very impressed on his stamina and strength. Hiccup told him that he wrestled with dragons for the pass few days.</p><p>But since the day he arrived back on Berk, Hiccup could be seen standing on a cliff, staring into the vast sea. It usually happened whenever Hiccup had a free time, which was rare since most of his time was got pinned down and assaulted by none other than Astrid.</p><p>But whenever Hiccup wasn't getting assaulted by Astrid, he would sit there on the cliff waiting, since that was what he was currently doing.</p><p>Astrid was the first person to see him there today and she had already enough of Hiccup dose, so she just approached him instead of pounced him down.</p><p>Four dragons were quite a distant away, still remembering their job as bodyguards. Now they had a strong reason to protect Hiccup.</p><p>"Hey," she gained his attention. He turned around and smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. Astrid knew he was troubled. She sat down his side, her shoulder touched his. "What's bothering you?" she asked, making Hiccup sighed.</p><p>"Nothing much, really. It's just…" he sighed. "Ever since I gained back my sight," he looked down his palm. "My dad is pressuring me with those entire chief should do," he ran a hand through his hair. "Before that, it was a lot easier since I was, you know, blind. But now…" he sighed. "Yes, I'm the heir to Berk and I'm also the prince of dragon. But I feel like… I'm not ready for it. It's just too early for me"</p><p>Hiccup was stressed, Astrid could tell. Astrid ran a hand through his head making him sighed and relaxed as his eyes dilated and closed. It was one way of making him relax, according to Astrid.</p><p>Astrid couldn't remember how soft his hair was. She wanted to play with it. Suddenly, her thought went to RJ's hair. She remembered the hair bundle behind his right ear. So she decided to create one on Hiccup.</p><p>"What are you doing, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, still in relax mood, when he felt something tugging on the hair behind his right ear.</p><p>"Braiding your hair," she answered as she placed a string between her teeth and continued braiding his hair. Hiccup seemed not to be mind at all. She then tied the string to finish her braid. "There; all done"</p><p>Hiccup grabbed the braid Astrid did to his hair. It was small but noticeable. He wouldn't mind though, since it was coming from Astrid. He won't take it off for quite a while.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Lovebirds," Hiccup and Astrid turned around and saw RJ Ralph approaching as he waved at them, making the bell on his wrist rang gorgeously. "How are you two doing?"</p><p>"Quite well; thanks for asking," Hiccup answered. RJ then noticed the braid behind his right ear. He stared at it for a very long time. Then he smile sadly.</p><p>"You took my style, Astrid?" he asked her.</p><p>"Well, yeah," Astrid answered, confused on why he was sad over the small piece of hair. "I was kind of curious on why you had a small bundle of hair tied behind your ear. And the idea kind of stuck and I just had the urge to do it on Hiccup"</p><p>RJ nodded and began to walk away.</p><p>Suddenly, Hiccup snapped his head around toward the sea, his eyes slit in focus. Astrid turned toward his direction to see what he was looking.</p><p>Sure enough, there were dragons approaching them; lots of them in a mass. The large mass of dragons also attracted the attention of the village as Vikings gathered and looked at it in confusion.</p><p>Hiccup suddenly stood up with a joyous smile on his face as the dragons fast approaching. Suddenly, the water near the cliff started bubbling, making Astrid looked down in confusion. She stared in shock when Hiccup jumped down from the cliff and straight into the bubbles.</p><p>Before Astrid could scream his name, before Hiccup could land into the water, something burst out from the water.</p><p>Bigbee roared into the air as he shot straight up to say his greetings, with Hiccup balancing on the tip of his tusk. Vikings stared in shock as dragons roared back. Bigbee dropped back into the water along with Hiccup.</p><p>Terrors erupted into the village, thinking that there was another giant dragon much like the Red Death. But they all got reassured by Stoick, Valka, Gobber and Astrid.</p><p>New species of dragons landed on the Isle of Berk, looking around in wonder and met the dragons of Berk. Vikings of Berk stared in awed at the new dragons since they were different from the dragons of Berk.</p><p>"Can I hav' yer attention, please," Valka spoke up as she was trying to gain everyone's attention. Once everyone's focus on her, she continued. "May I present to you," if someone knew about Valka, they knew about her dramatic flair. "The King of Dragons"</p><p>As if on queue, a huge splash of water was heard. Everyone turned toward the direction and saw the biggest and whitest dragon they ever seen. Hiccup was crouching down on one of its tusk, shaking his head to clear of the water from his hair, the braid remain intact.</p><p>Even he showed his dramatic flair.</p><p>"Bigbee Bewilderbeast," Valka told the gawking Vikings. She turned toward Bigbee and Hiccup, and bowed low. Soon, dragons stared to bow towards the royal duo. To show respect, Vikings slowly started to mirror Valka's position.</p><p>Everyone was surprised to see the king of dragons were on Berk. Why was he here anyway?</p><p>"What brings the King of Dragons and his subject to Berk?" Valka asked, still in bowing position. Hiccup decided to answer his mother's question.</p><p>"Bigbee and his subject decided to move to Berk," everyone looked up in shock. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "I proposed him the idea few days ago if he wanted to. It looks like he accepted the idea, aren't you, Bigbee?" he patted Bigbee's white scale.</p><p>"Um… where would he be stayin'?" Stoick asked, surprised. "I would allow him to be sittin' on top Berk since… ye know," Hiccup thought for a moment, since he didn't thought of the idea.</p><p>"Well he could create a sanctuary a distant away from Berk with his icy breath, similar like what he had done with his nest," surprisingly that suggestion came from Astrid.</p><p>She received a short winter from Bigbee and got her hair froze in a weird angle, earning her some laughter from the Vikings. Hiccup laughed along with them.</p><p>"It's a yes then"</p><p>Back where the dragon king once nested, a man was fuming with extreme rage as he pinned down one of his man.</p><p>"What do you mean empty!?" he hissed.</p><p>"It's empty, sir. The alpha isn't there anymore," replied the pinned man. He then got released and his leader was pacing.</p><p>"The alpha is moving," he muttered. He went to the edge of the boat, watching the bubbles rising to the surface of the water. "But where?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A New Day On Berk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup and Bigbee decided to create a sanctuary behind Berk just at the coast. The icy, spiky sanctuary was visible all the way from the docks of Berk since it was just huge.</p><p>Hiccup called Bigbee's nest, Dragon Sanctuary. Dragons started to house there in Bigbee's nest, both his subjects and dragons of Berk. Bigbee didn't mind at all about the extra companies.</p><p>It only took half of an hour walk from Berk to the Dragon Sanctuary; that if they did not got lost in the forest.</p><p>Bigbee was resting in his shallow water. He wasn't napping; he was lost in thought. It had been a week he had been there and his new life on Berk was quite similar like before; only this time he had more companies and a lot more amusement.</p><p>Truthfully, Bigbee wasn't alone.</p><p>The extra company Bigbee was looking forward on meeting was none other than his successor, Hiccup the Prince of Dragon. The young prince was his daily visitor and Bigbee enjoyed the extra company. He grew fond of the boy, similar like most of the dragons here in his nest.</p><p>The young prince spent most of his time with Bigbee at the Dragon Sanctuary. The rest of the time was either he trained with dragons or just strolling around, enjoying the view.</p><p>The two grew closer than before. Some might mistake the two to be father and son.</p><p>"Oh my gods; look at that dragons! Look; it changes its color! I wonder how it does that!? Oh, oh, oh, look at that! The wingspan of that dragon is over sixty feet long! Wow, that's probably the biggest Thunderdrum I've ever seen!"</p><p>A loud enthusiastic voice woke Hiccup from his short slumber. He sat up as he stretched his limbs, covering his yawn behind his palm.</p><p>"Sorry about Fishlegs, Bigbee. He can be a little too excited about new dragons," Hiccup sleepily apologized to the dragon king.</p><p>Ever since Bigbee had finished making his nest few days ago the huge ecstatic boy came here from one time to another and his excitement never disappear. But it never bothered Bigbee; he was already used to the annoyance due to the babies.</p><p>The boy then ran off to somewhere as his loud squeal of excitement grew distant.</p><p>"You know Bigbee, I just realized something," Hiccup spoke up as he lay back down, looking up at the dragons flying above them. "Whenever I'm out from your nest my bodyguards never left my sides," as Hiccup spoke up, Bigbee heard a quiet footsteps, making him smiled a bit.</p><p>"But whenever I'm here, they just disappeared and left my side," Hiccup continued. He was completely oblivious to the sneaking company.</p><p>There was only one person who would never leave his side whether in or out from the Dragon Sanctuary.</p><p>"And for the pass- AH!" Hiccup shouted in surprised when something or someone jumped onto him, causing him and the extra person fell down from Bigbee's tusk and into the water. Bigbee didn't make a move to save them since he knew that the two will survive.</p><p>"Got you!" Astrid said once she surfaced from the shallow water. Hiccup surfaced with a disapproving expression on his face.</p><p>"You got me by surprise," he said.</p><p>"Always have your guards up, babe," she stated as they swam towards the land. Once she was on land, she gasped in surprise when she felt a splash of water crashed onto her back. She glared at her boyfriend.</p><p>"Always have your guards up, Milady," he mimicked her quote.</p><p>"Why you little…" she chased him off to the exit of the Dragon Sanctuary, both with a playful smile on their faces. Bigbee just sighed, thinking on why humans were dancing around each other.</p><p>A four-winged dragon sailed across the sky with a bunch of dragons that was neither his subject or dragons of Berk landed in his nest.</p><p>The dragon vigilante, Valka, the mother of the young prince, had been bringing dragons she had saved into his nest for better protection. Bigbee didn't mind, as long as they promised to protect each other.</p><p>There were some times where Bigbee was outside his nest and helped the village of Berk. He gave the fishermen there a day off by trapping fishes in his mouth and blew them out on top of the village. It was benefit for both Vikings and dragons.</p><p>The Vikings of Berk was very grateful of Bigbee but Bigbee and Stoick agreed to not do it too occasionally as they both would not like to spoil their subjects and people.</p><p>Speaking about Stoick, Bigbee was getting along with the chieftain of Berk who also happened to be the sire of the young prince. Bigbee realized that Hiccup will be the chief of Berk one day and also become king of dragons too.</p><p>It was surprising.</p><p>Suddenly, Bigbee heard a heavy stomping. He opened his eyes as lay there in his shallow water and looked around to see who was coming. It was the giant.</p><p>"Greeting, Bigbee Bewilderbeast, King of Dragons"</p><p>Commander was his name, as he stood magnificently twelve feet tall. Bigbee had met him before, face to face. The two was having a staring contest for around thirty minutes, before Commander placed a giant hand over his chest and bowed.</p><p>Bigbee knew that this Commander was not a human. He was too huge to be a human and his appearance was terrifying. His armor was filled with spikes pointing upward and backward and his helmet was covered most of his head except for the eyes.</p><p>And the eyes were shining gold like the sun itself, and the pupil was slit like dragon eyes. The color was very intense it was the first thing Bigbee noticed about him.</p><p>Both Bigbee and Commander learned to respect each other.</p><p>Although Commander was over twelve feet tall and very scary appearance, he had a heart of gold and had a huge soft spot for youngsters, like children and cubs and babies. Bigbee once caught him playing with the dragon babies and having a small tea party with the children of Berk.</p><p>"I am here only to visit your nest, Bigbee Bewilderbeast. I hope you would not mind me having around," Commander told him in his deep voice. Bigbee grunted in approval, telling that he wouldn't mind.</p><p>Commander then walked away, making the ground shook over his heavy stomps. Bigbee sighed yet again. He doesn't have a grudge on the giant; he trusted him enough to know that he won't do anything harm.</p><p>But there was one person Bigbee always had his guard up and always had his eyes on.</p><p>And that person just entered his nest. Bigbee doesn't need to look up to know who he was, since he could tell by the gorgeous rang that echoed through his nest. Bigbee's eyes constricted into slit, watching his every movement he made, preparing to strike if he made a wrong move.</p><p>"Good afternoon, big guy. I hope your daily nap is peaceful"</p><p>RJ Ralph was the person, the only person, who made Bigbee suspicious about him. He noticed a lot of things about him; most of them were not what the Vikings expected.</p><p>RJ Ralph was not a human.</p><p>He may look like a human but Bigbee knew that he was not. He was a celestial being, like Commander. He was not from this place. He came from a far away place; <em>very, very, very,</em> far away place.</p><p>RJ Ralph suddenly sat down on the side of the cliff. It was much lower than the once back at Bigbee's old nest, making him easier to look up.</p><p>Bigbee still got his slit weary eyes on the white-green clothed figure. His brought along an extra company too.</p><p>"Sorry for the extra company, Bigbee. I couldn't leave Dib alone in the forest," RJ stated as he petted the purring kitten on his lap, making the bell on his wrist rang gorgeous.</p><p>Bigbee also noticed that RJ Ralph had some affection toward felines. In fact, Bigbee could smell that RJ Ralph's scent was very similar like felines'.</p><p>RJ Ralph suddenly looked up from the kitten and into Bigbee's eyes. His dark green eyes were calm and understanding.</p><p>"You know what I am, right, Bigbee?" he asked. "You know that I'm not a human," Bigbee tensed and made a move to stand up but RJ held up a hand to stop him. "I promise you that I won't harm any of you, both Vikings and dragons"</p><p>Bigbee lay back down in his shallow water but still had his guard up.</p><p>"You're probably wondering why I'm here," Bigbee knew he did not meant being in his nest. "I'm only doing what I vowed to do long time ago," he said as he kept stroke the kitten's fur softly. "Will I harm anyone? Yes; only to those who do things I hate, and to those who would stop me from accomplishing my goal"</p><p>Bigbee kept silent and silently hoping that the goal he was talking was not he was expecting.</p><p>"Oh no, I'm not planning on taking over the world; I'm not that kind of person. In fact, I hate extreme power as it could corrupt who you are. My goal is related with the young prince and his mate. Don't worry, I won't harm them," he waved of the worry from Bigbee's scaly face, making the bell rang gorgeously.</p><p>"I wouldn't blame you for having your guards up around me, and extra eyes all around me," he continued, ignoring the wary eyes he received from the dragons around him. "I mean, you noticed that an alien was walking among innocent civilians and the first thought that came to your mind was that 'it's going to conquer the world'!" he exclaimed jokingly.</p><p>"You're not the first one to act like this, Bigbee. I've been through a lot of places in my life to accomplish the goal I vowed to do," RJ petted the kitten on his lap, only to find it missing.</p><p>RJ looked down, shocked. Panicked, he frantically looked around for the kitten.</p><p>"Dib!?" he yelled, still looking around, making the dragons around him tilted their heads in confusion. "Dib, where are you!?"</p><p>Bigbee suddenly raised an eyebrow but for a different reason. RJ suddenly turned towards him and paled in horror.</p><p>"DIB, BIGBEE IS NOT A PLAYGROUND FOR YOU TO PLAY ON! STOP HANGING AROUND HIS MOUT- HOW DO YOU EVEN GET THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Plans RJ Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was at the Great Hall today, having lunch while the dragons were at the Dragon Sanctuary, also having lunch, except for the four dragons that lay down at the far corners of the Great Hall for obvious reason.</p><p>Hiccup and his gang were at their usual table but with extra companies.</p><p>Astrid took the spot on Hiccup's lap since her seat was occupied by RJ Ralph. On his lap was an adult black cat that had its front paws on the table, curiously gazing around. Some people can't focus enough since their eyes sometimes trailed down towards the black cat because of its adorableness.</p><p>Though, no one will admit that.</p><p>"Where's your giant friend?" Tuffnut asked RJ with his mouth full of muttons. RJ thought for a moment as he petted the purring cat on his lap, making the bell rang gorgeously.</p><p>"He's probably visiting his family right now; his mother called him last night," RJ answered as the cat's purr intensified. "And this is not the time to mark his neck, Astrid"</p><p>Astrid reluctantly detached her lips from Hiccup's neck who didn't mind at all as he ate his fish. Suddenly, Astrid sat up and snapped her fingers as her facial expression brightened up.</p><p>"I forgot that we didn't celebrate Hiccup's return and recovery and also your arrival at Berk"</p><p>"Uh… Actually we did," Snotlout under his breath, unheard by anyone but RJ, who had his lips slightly twitched at the comment.</p><p>"So why don't we celebrate?" she asked her seven foot friend.</p><p>"Sure; what do you have in mind? But I don't want a huge festival or something big," he replied as the black cat curled up on his lap, preparing for a short nap.</p><p>"I could just serve the new beverage I made since five years ago. I call it 'yak-nog'. How about that?" she asked excitedly. RJ cocked his head, similar like a cat would do.</p><p>He glanced at the people at the same table with the corner of his eyes. They all were vigorously shook their heads and even had a horrified expression; Astrid didn't notice their denials. Hiccup was side-glancing him with a nervous expression, hoping that Astrid didn't see his nervousness.</p><p>Even without the Heartbeat, RJ knew that nobody wanted the 'yak-nog'. But if they say no, they will probably face the axe wielded by Astrid.</p><p>Although…</p><p>"Sure, young lass. Just bring two mugs only; we'll share," he answered with a mysterious grin on his face. Astrid beamed widely and rushed out from the Great Hall and completely missed the groans and the heads banged onto the table.</p><p>"Why did you agree to that?" Snotlout whined.</p><p>"I think I'm going to die if I drink more of her yak-nog," Fishlegs groaned</p><p>"She'll probably kill more people with that drink of her than her axe," Ruffnut commented.</p><p>"Even if no one died from her drink they will eventually after that by her axe," Tuffnut muttered.</p><p>Surprisingly Hiccup stayed quiet. But RJ got a plan; a mischievous one.</p><p>Astrid returned not long after that holding two mugs with oozy liquid inside. She placed one of the on the table, making everyone paled at the sight and had to fight back the urge to vomit. She handed the other mug to RJ who looked at the liquid with a tilted head.</p><p>"You know, before I drink this," RJ said slowly with the mysterious grin on his face as the cat on his lap shifted because of the horrible smell of the drink. "Who don't you and Hiccup drink first?"</p><p>Astrid blinked. No one had ever suggested her to drink her own drink before. And she had never drunk the yak-nog before even though she had made it for five years now.</p><p>"Why?" she asked slowly as everyone else raised their eyebrows.</p><p>"Just to celebrate your incredible relationship with your wonderful lifetime mate and companion here," RJ gestured toward the dragon prince, making the bell on his wrist rang gorgeously. The mysterious grin was still on his face.</p><p>"But I want to celebrate your arrival on Berk," Astrid retorted back.</p><p>"Are you saying that you didn't enjoy your relationship with Hiccup?" RJ asked slyly as the cat on his lap kicked the air, probably chasing butterfly around. Astrid scowled.</p><p>"Of course I enjoy the amazing relationship. It's the best thing happened in my life!" to prove her point, she climbed onto Hiccup's lap and furiously kissed his lips, enough to make him startled and suffocated. Their lips were terribly swollen after Astrid ended the kiss and glared at the grinning RJ.</p><p>"So to celebrate your 'amazing relationship', let's drink it," he shook the mug in his hand toward Astrid.</p><p>"Alright," she grabbed the mug and thrust into Hiccup's hand. She grabbed the other mug quite forcefully. "Cheers," she clanked her mug with Hiccup, completely oblivious to the disbelieved stares she received from Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins.</p><p>She tilted the mug into her mouth to drink the yak-nog she created. Once the liquid touched her tongue, her eyes widened as she gagged. The liquid swirled in her mouth as she desperately tried to swallow the drink, making the horrible taste intensified.</p><p>Tears of disgust started to form in her eyes as the horrible liquid slid down her neck. She was still gagging at the taste as some of the liquid got stuck in her mouth. She sniffed and stared down into her mug, disbelieved.</p><p>'<em>Is this the drink I had been made the whole time!?'</em> she yelled in her thought. She looked up at Hiccup who finally and reluctantly swallowed the drink. He had been drinking her beverage for the pass five years for her sake.</p><p>No wonder everyone made funny faces after they drank her yak-nog. She thought that was the cheerful effect of her drink. Now she knew why.</p><p>She looked at RJ who placed his chin on his fist on the table with a smug grin on his face. Astrid suddenly blushed red in embarrassment.</p><p>"So how's the drink?" he slyly asked, making her blushed intensified.</p><p>'<em>Let me curl up in a corner and die of embarrassment'</em> Astrid thought as she put the mug onto the table. Everyone else was laughing hard at her disgusted expression earlier. Hiccup on the other hand hugged her in understanding.</p><p>"Let's just have a flight for celebration, shall we," Hiccup suggested. RJ and the others agreed.</p><p>Hiccup was adjusting the saddle on Toothless as the others mounted their dragons. His four bodyguards were a Skrill, a Changewing, and two Deadly Nadders. They too were quite excited for the flight. RJ decided to ride Shock the Skrill, one of the current bodyguards.</p><p>"Where are ye all going?" they all turned toward the speaker. Valka was approaching with Cloudjumper close behind him. He bowed before Hiccup and then nuzzled his offered hand.</p><p>"We're just going to fly around for a while," he answered as he patted Cloudjumper on the snout.</p><p>"Mind if I join along? I need to look around for injured dragons or anything," his mother asked and he nodded. Hiccup mounted Toothless with Astrid in front of him. He checked around to see if anyone was ready and secured. Once he done the checkup, he along with Astrid shot up into the sky.</p><p>The others followed shortly but took a longer time to catch up with the Night Fury. RJ took shorter time since he rode the Skrill. Finally, they all regrouped in the sky.</p><p>All the while, RJ screamed in enthusiasm as he electrocuted himself by the Skrill.</p><p>"Have you ever wondered what happened to Bigbee's old nest?" Astrid turned around and asked the dragon prince.</p><p>"No; why don't we check it?" Hiccup suggested.</p><p>"Aye," Valka agreed. "We need to check the nest to see if there are dragons there who didn't know about the new nest," everyone else nodded. Except for RJ who lay spread on the back of Shock.</p><p>They all turned and headed toward the old nest. Once they arrived, they all stared in shock. The nest was completely destroyed.</p><p>"What happened here?" Hiccup looked around, shocked.</p><p>"It wasn't like this when we left," Astrid commented. Everyone else was looking around them, wondering why the large nest was destroyed. Valka suddenly gasped.</p><p>"Hide!" she yelled and flew away. They all followed her to behind an ice glacier and lay down low.</p><p>"What is it?" Snotlout asked as he jumped off from Hookfang. Valka pointed toward the ground below, revealing a large lone ship. Since he got dragon eyes, Hiccup can see distant things much easier and doesn't need any spyglass to see.</p><p>"Who are they?" he asked as he saw multiple people took down a dragon.</p><p>"Dragon Trappers," Valka answered as she peeked over the ice glacier. Everyone gasped as Ruffnut took out a spyglass. Once she looked through the spyglass, she was drooling over a guy.</p><p>"Who's that guy?" RJ pointed toward a person with a black ponytail, one sword tied to his back and another one on his waist. He was ordering people around.</p><p>"That's Eret, son of Eret," Valka answered in a hush tone. RJ turned toward her and tilted head.</p><p>"Eret, son of Eret?" he repeated, making Valka nodded.</p><p>"We need to free those dragons," Astrid said, also in a hush tone as they all peek from behind an ice glacier.</p><p>"But first, we need to distract them all," Hiccup suggested. "We need to knock them all out"</p><p>"I can handle it," Snotlout grinned as he cracked his knuckles with Tuffnut snickered.</p><p>"Yeah, and then get caught like the dragons," Tuffnut spoke with an amused tone.</p><p>"I'm not that weak," Snotlout raised his voice and immediately got silent by everyone's hisses, except for Ruffnut who was staring at Eret.</p><p>"Valka," RJ called. "Eret, son of Eret is the leader of these dragon trappers, right?" he questioned as he formulating a plan.</p><p>"Yes, and he's a good fighter too," Valka whispered, making the white-green seven foot figure grinned.</p><p>"I got a plan," RJ said and everyone huddled together to know about the plan. "I'll distract the leader so no orders could be given out. While everyone was distracted, I want you all to knock them out one by one"</p><p>"What?" Ruffnut whined. "But I want the hunky handsome Eret," she pouted but tugged in back her lips when everyone glared at her, except for RJ who looked quite amused.</p><p>"Anyway," he started. "You all got the plan?" he asked and everyone nodded. "Good; now 'hurrah' on three," he clapped his hand. "One, two, three"</p><p>"Hurrah"<br/>"Hurrah"<br/>"Hurrah"<br/>"Hurrah"<br/>"Hurrah"<br/>"Hurrah"<br/>"Hurrah"</p><p>"Good, I'll be going now," RJ stood up and sneaked away. Everyone was staring at where he just left.</p><p>"Why do we need to say that word?" Astrid asked in confusion.</p><p>"I don't know," Hiccup answered. "What was the word, anyway? And why are we whispering?"</p><p>Back down on the ground, Eret was quite happy that he had finally caught some dragons. His boss would be happy.</p><p>He wound a rope around the Deadly Nadder's head as his men pinned it down and securing it. He kept looking at the tail, cautious about it. Once everything was secured, he jumped down and brushed the imaginary dust from his forearm.</p><p>"Whoa, hey; Hi, nice pointy spikes and curvy curves you all got there," Eret heard a voice he had never heard before. He turned towards the speaker and saw his men pointing their weapons toward a newcomer.</p><p>The newcomer was somewhere around seven feet tall and his clothing was white with a small touch of green. His hair was black with small locks of green and spiky. He noticed that the right forearm of the newcomer was completely covered with green clothes.</p><p>Eret noticed that there was a bell tied onto his wrist with a green ribbon. Placed on his ring finger was a silver ring without any gem on it. Behind the newcomer's ear was a small bundle of hair tied by a green band.</p><p>He had never seen this guy before.</p><p>Suddenly, the newcomer turned toward him and mysteriously beamed.</p><p>"Yo, Eret; I finally have the chance to meet you!" he exclaimed as he pushed the pointed weapons away and approached the leader. "I heard a lot about you, man!" he waved making the silver bell rang gorgeously.</p><p>"You… heard about me?" he asked as he looked at the newcomer up and down. The newcomer was still mysteriously beaming.</p><p>"Yeah; Eret spoke about you a lot," he clasped onto Eret's shoulder as the bell rang gorgeously.</p><p>"Who?" Eret asked in confusion, unaware that one of his men got knocked out.</p><p>"You know; the Eret! You forgot about him?" the newcomer furrowed his eyebrows. "He won't be happy if hear that you forgot about Eret," he commented.</p><p>"What brings you here?" Eret asked before the conversion got off topic, oblivious to the hammer knocking onto two of his men.</p><p>"Didn't I tell you earlier?" the newcomer replied cheerfully. "I came here to see you, man! And just like I said before, Eret talked a lot about you"</p><p>"Really?" Eret asked, not quite believing him yet. His focus was centered on the newcomer he did realized that half of his men was disappeared.</p><p>"Yeah, man; all day and night, Eret bragged about you. Anyway, how's Eret?" he suddenly asked as patted Eret's shoulder, making the bell rang gorgeously.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"<em>The</em> Eret; come on, man. Don't tell me you forgot about him too," the newcomer frowned as he scratched the back of his neck. "Have you heard any news about Eret?" he asked another question.</p><p>"Didn't he travel to the west?" Eret tried to answer.</p><p>"No, not that Eret; I heard about him few days ago. I was talking about <em>the</em> Eret, grandson of Eret. Last time I heard, he was conquering the east side of the world about two months ago"</p><p>"Isn't Eret die last year?" Eret asked him as five more of his men knocked out unnoticed.</p><p>"Not that Eret; the <em>other</em> Eret," the newcomer sighed. "Are you seriously forgetting about your family, Eret? They won't be happy if they found out," he rubbed his face under his glasses, making the bell rang gorgeously. "What happened to Eret, actually?"</p><p>"Uh… he discovered that the world is round and not flat?"</p><p>"I don't think that Eret was the first person who discovered it. Isn't Eret the one who found out that he lied that he was the first one to found the discovery?"</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"You forgot about Eret too!? Oh my- Eret! Eret was so happy about you when I met him months ago! And Eret the son of Eret who was the grandson of Eret which happened to be the great-great-grandson of Eret, son of Eret always bragged about you!"</p><p>Eret scowled.</p><p>"If you told me which person you are talking about then I-" Eret immediately got cut off when he felt something hard hit his head, causing him to fall unconscious. Everyone else was knocked out unconscious by Hiccup and his gang along with the dragons.</p><p>"I can't believe that <em>that</em> just worked," RJ commented, incredibly, <em>incredibly</em> amused at the previous conversation as he looked down at the fallen Eret.</p><p>"Well, at least it worked, right?" Valka commented as she began to untie the Deadly Nadder. "Let's release the dragons, shall we?" she asked and everyone else nodded. They all searched the large ship to check for trapped dragons and released them.</p><p>The new released dragons suddenly roared and hissed at Hiccup and his gang; mistaken them for the enemy. Everyone else stood back to avoid injuries but Hiccup stood his ground. The dragon continued their aggravation until their eyes landed onto Hiccup.</p><p>::The Dragon Prince!:: a dragon roared in shock.</p><p>::It is the Dragon Prince!:: roared another dragon. The four rescued dragons stopped roaring and bowed before Hiccup.</p><p>::Forgive us, Your Highness; we do not know your friends come to rescue us:: another dragon rumbled in such politeness, still bowing.</p><p>"What brings you here to the dragon king's previous nest?" Hiccup asked them with authority.</p><p>::We are here to live under His Majesty's care and protection. But the nest seemed to be empty. May I acquired why, Your Highness?::</p><p>"The dragon king created a new nest on an island call Berk. You may follow us there to his new nest," Hiccup told them.</p><p>::We thank you, Your Highness::</p><p>"Let's get out of here," Hiccup turned around to face his gang. They all had sly smiles on their face. They, both Vikings and dragons, along with RJ, mockingly bowed before him.</p><p>"As you wish, Your Highness"<br/>::As you wish, Your Highness::</p><p>They all spoke at the same time. Hiccup rolled his eyes as everyone laughed.</p><p>Though, Hiccup was wondering why these people trapped dragons. He will ask his mother for these.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey mom, can I ask you something?"</p><p>It had been a whole day after the flight and currently now the Haddocks were at their homes with their specific dragons were taking a nap, snoring. Hiccup couldn't get him mind off of those dragon trappers. Why would they trap dragons?</p><p>"Sure, go ahead," Val urged as she sat down beside her husband who placed his helmet on the table.</p><p>"Who are those guys?" Hiccup asked as he locked his slit green eyes with his mother. "Those dragon trappers, I mean," he added. She suddenly froze.</p><p>"Do you want to know?" she asked with a shaky voice, making Stoick raised a confused eyebrow. She sighed when Hiccup nodded with his dilated eyes filled with curiosity. She took a deep breath. "Those dragon trappers are working for Drago Bludvist"</p><p>Stoick's eyes widened in shock and fear as Hiccup quirked his eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"Drago… bloody fist?" Hiccup tried to pronounce the name. Stoick stood up quickly and grabbed his wife by the shoulders.</p><p>"Drago Bludvist?" he whispered, horror in his tone. Now, Hiccup was even more confused as he look at his paling parents. Val slowly nodded. Stoick released her shoulders as his eyes darted everywhere in panic. "This is bad. This is <em>very</em> bad"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. What? What's going on? Who's this Drago guy and what's bad?" Hiccup asked as he looked at his pacing father, muttering words that were not understandable. "Dad, you know this guy too?"</p><p>"We need to secure the people and the dragons. Berk need to put up its best defense. Everyone must be on the guard at all times," Stoick frantically said to himself, ignoring his son who tried to get his attention.</p><p>"DAD!" Hiccup yelled, finally gained his father's attention. "Who is this Drago?" he then looked at his mother. "What does he have to do with dragons and dragon trappers?" he asked at his parents. Stoick and Valka looked at each other, before nodded. Stoick was the first one to speak.</p><p>"Years ago, before ye even born, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss of our dragons problems we all faced," his eyes relieved back the day of the time. "There came a stranger from strange land," Stoick remembered when that cloaked man walked in, softly speaking with soft voice.</p><p>"Covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon, and spoke softly," everyone that time, all of the chieftains including Stoick, looked suspicious at the stranger. "Saying that he, Drago Bludvist, will free mankind from tyranny of dragons," Stoick remembered every speech that stranger made.</p><p>"He claimed he could control the dragons and he alone could keep us save. IF, we chose to bow down and follow him," what happened next after that, came the absurd laughter from everyone. "Everyone laughed and I laughed too," he took a deep breath to compose himself, knowing what happened next.</p><p>"Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, 'then see how well ye do without me!' The rooftop suddenly burst into flame and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the whole thing to the ground," he hung his head and sighed.</p><p>"I was the only one to escape," he told his son softly.</p><p>"Drago Bludvist is a madman, Hiccup," Valka took over the story. "Without conscience or mercy. And if he's building a," she shuddered in fear. "Gods, help us all," she shook her head and sat down beside her husband, grabbing his hand and squeezed for comfort.</p><p>Hiccup looked away, lost in thought. His eyes dilated, thinking for anything that might come out on his mind.</p><p>"Let's ride back out there," Stoick and Valka looked up. "We'll follow those dragon trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him"</p><p>"No"<br/>"No"</p><p>Both Stoick and Valka disagreed at the same time.</p><p>"We fortified the island," Stoick commanded.</p><p>"We call in all the dragons," Val added.</p><p>"It's our duty to keep the peace," Hiccup tried to reason with them.</p><p>"Peace is over, Hiccup," Stoick told him, looking at his son straight in the eye. "I must prepare you for war"</p><p>"War?" Hiccup question inrediculous, eyes slit in shock. "Mom, Dad, if Drago is coming for our dragons we can't lay around for him to get here," Hiccup reasoned, eyes dilated with pleading. "Let's go find him and change his mind"</p><p>"No, some minds cannot be change, Hiccup," Val sadly told him, shaking her head.</p><p>"A man who kill without reasons, cannot be reason with," Stoick said, trying to tell his son not to get into the suicide mission. "Berk is all you need to worry about"</p><p>"And also for the dragons, Hiccup," Valka added.</p><p>"A chief protects his owns"</p><p>"And the alpha protects his owns"</p><p>Hiccup pursed him lips, keeping his words to himself. He stood there as his parents decided to go to bed. Stoick decided to bark some orders in the morning and Valka decided to make a round in nearby island to check for trapped dragons or so.</p><p>Hiccup still stood there as his parents already went to bed, while he was still awake. He was too troubled to sleep so he did the next thing he could think of.</p><p>Toothless was asleep, happily cuddling with Cloudjumper who reluctantly draped his massive wings onto the black dragon. Hiccup didn't want to disturb them, so he decided to walk instead.</p><p>::Need a lift, Your Highness?:: a dragon came to him as he was half way from his destination. Hiccup nodded as he climbed onto the Deadly Nadder's back and took off. ::What brings you out from your… what you called… house?::</p><p>"I'm too trouble to be asleep, Stormfly," he told the Nadder, scratching her scales during the process. "By the way, where have you been? I've been meaning to thank you for what you did"</p><p>::Did what, Your Highness?:: Stormfly asked, looking at her currently rider in confusion.</p><p>"For keeping my promise, five years ago. I've been looking for you for the past days," Hiccup leaned to the side to get a better eye contact with the blue Deadly Nadder. The dragon shrugged her shoulders, making Hiccup stumbled a bit but didn't protest.</p><p>::I was with my family in the south to catch up what I left, after being captured here on Berk for fifteen years. Now we lived under the protection of His Majesty::</p><p>"I'm sorry, Stormfly"</p><p>::What for, Your Highness?::</p><p>Every dragon seemed to like calling Hiccup 'Your Highness', even after he told them to quit it and just called him by his name. Of course, no dragon listened and Hiccup didn't bother anymore.</p><p>"For what happened to you before. It's because of us Vikings that tore you away from your family"</p><p>::But that had been change, Your Highness. You have made the impossible, possible. If it weren't for you, dragons will still probably slay for entertainment. You changed everyone and gave us hope:: Stormfly looked back at Hiccup, giving him a dragon smile.</p><p>::<em>We</em> are suppose to be thanking you, Your Highness. So thank you::</p><p>Hiccup was touched. He gently caressed the Nadder's back in appreciation. Then he thought of something.</p><p>"Hey, Stormfly, can I ask you something?"</p><p>::What is it, Your Highness?::</p><p>So much 'Your Highness' here.</p><p>"One of these days, me and Toothless might be quite busy, and might not be able to bring Astrid along. So, would you please be his second dragon company?"</p><p>::A request from the Prince of Dragons? I would gladly accept it!:: Stormfly chirped in ecstatic, causing Hiccup to smile.</p><p>Few minutes later, they had arrived outside of their destination.</p><p>"COMMANDER!"</p><p>…And the two were still chasing one another since yesterday.</p><p>"I am still not forgave you for what you did to my face!"</p><p>"You are going to harm the little kitten, RJ! Please stop chasing me around!"</p><p>"I will not fall for that trick ever again, Commander!"</p><p>"That is the six thousand eight hundred and forty three times you said that word!"</p><p>"Stop counting!"</p><p>Hiccup and Stormfly politely ignored the battling duo.</p><p>They went their separate ways when they entered the Dragon Sanctuary. Stormfly went to her family nest while Hiccup went to whom else.</p><p>::You seem to be trouble, young prince:: Bigbee moved his head, placing his tusk on the land. He got back into a more comfortable position once Hiccup climbed on. ::A penny for your thought? Or, is that what you humans said?::</p><p>"Have you heard about those dragon trappers?" Hiccup asked, lying down on the tusk with his hands behind his head.</p><p>::Some of my subjects were the victims of those trappers, young prince. Of course, I have heard about those humans::</p><p>"They're building a dragon army," that certainly gained Bigbee's attention.</p><p>::A dragon army, you say?::</p><p>"Is it possible, Bigbee, to build an army of dragons that lead by a human?" Hiccup asked as he gazed up at the darkened ice above because of the night. The moonlight was the only source of light tonight.</p><p>::If the dragons are treated with corruption, then it is possible and it also apply to the dragons that are treated with fear::</p><p>"Do you think there's another Bewilderbeast like you, Bigbee?" Hiccup suddenly asked. Bigbee thought for a moment before he answered.</p><p>::I haven't seen any other Bewilderbeast other than me, young prince::</p><p>"Are all Bewilderbeasts, kings of all dragons?"</p><p>::The answer is no, young prince. <em>I </em>am and the only King of Dragons. Every nest has its queen but I ruled them all. To earn the title of alpha or king, they need to challenge me if they dare::</p><p>"Even if a Terrible Terror challenge you can become king if you lose the challenge?" Hiccup asked, looking at Bigbee's green eyes that stared back at him.</p><p>::Yes, young prince. But now, they cannot earn the title:: Bigbee stated, causing the young prince to raise an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"Why is that?" the question caused Bigbee to grin.</p><p>::I already chose my successor for the next King of Dragon:: he huffed a small cloud of mist to the young prince. ::You, young prince, is the next promised King of dragons. No dragon can earn the title of the alpha or king other than you::</p><p>Hiccup stared at Bigbee for a moment, forgot about that fact.</p><p>"No one can claim the title of king other than me?"</p><p>::Yes::</p><p>"Even if you died in the challenge?"</p><p>::If I die, then the title will automatically move to you::</p><p>"So I'm the next in line of chief of Berk <em>and</em> king of dragons… Are those actually what have been running though everyone's mind?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astrid didn't remember how she had got into this mess, but she had got into this mess.</p><p>Earlier that day Stoick barked some orders about something that Astrid should've know. She of course, didn't pay attention because she wanted to go flying.</p><p>Hiccup and Toothless were nowhere to be found; they were her ride to the air. That was until a familiar blue Deadly Nadder flew down and landed before her. It was Stormfly, the dragon she named five years ago when they flew to face the Red Death. Stormfly seemed to be reading her mind about flying because she was all saddled up and ready.</p><p>Well, it turned out that Astrid wasn't the only one who wasn't listening to the chief. The other teens, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout were also oblivious to the barking orders of the chief. They decided to join her along with the flight.</p><p>They were aimlessly flying around, a little bit too far than usual, when suddenly they all tangled up in nets. They crashed onto the hard wood of the deck of a ship with a painful stud.</p><p>Eret was return with vengeance and very furious, but deep down he was very embarrassed about the last conversation he had with that weird white-green guy. He spent a whole day sulking in a corner after he realized he got tricked and that his trapped dragons got released, again.</p><p>Now, he was upset and decided to capture the dragon riders; which was a successful, he proudly stated.</p><p>"You're never takes us alive!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he struggled with the binds, making his twin sister rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Idiot, he did just take us alive," she then looked up at Eret with pleading eyes and a pout. "Why did you kidnap us, baby boo? I thought you love me," everyone else blinked their eyes incredulously at her as Eret gagged.</p><p>"So Eret; how's your conversation with one of my friends last time?" Astrid asked, making the dragon trapper turned away in embarrassment. The conversation was somehow imprinted in his mind.</p><p>"Shut up, Blondie," he hissed, playing with his swords to keep him distracting from the embarrassing conversation days ago.</p><p>"You hurt my feelings, baby boo! I thought <em>I </em>was your Blondie," Ruffnut stomped her feet and pouted in a childish manner. Suddenly, she turned away and muttered under her breath. "Whatever the heck that means"</p><p>Eret had the urge to throw up; he desperately want to throw up but the bile stubbornly stayed in where they were. Why is that crazy girl act like this!?</p><p>The boat carried them into his very large ice cave where huge numbers of larger ships docked. If the current ship Astrid in the others was in had a lot of dragon trapping system, then the larger ships were twenty times worst.</p><p>They approached the ship that was the largest out of them all in the ice cave. This particular ship had two gigantic chains in front that led into the depth of the water where mysterious bubbles were forming.</p><p>Astrid and her friends got tossed – literally – onto the deck along with their dragons that passed out from unknown reason because Astrid and her friends weren't paying attention to that.</p><p>When they were on the huge deck, Astrid saw multiple armored dragons there and here. Two of them came up and dragged the tied up dragons to the front of the ship.</p><p>Eret strolled onto the deck with a smug grin on his face but suddenly got wiped away when his weapons took away from him. Everyone else other was armed with weapons and all pointed toward Eret and the dragon riders.</p><p>Eret looked around nervously as a man filled with scars came into view. He was draped with a cloak that was a lot like a dragon's hide, covering his left arm entirely and carried a bull hook in his right hand.</p><p>The man was hands down menacing. Though, he couldn't even hold a candle to Commander at first sight.</p><p>Now, Commander wasn't scary as he appeared to be because of his attitude and behavior.</p><p>"Drago!" Eret shouted as he tried to shrug off the men holding him. "Always great to see you, my friend," he said casually. Though, there was a hint of fear in it. "Keeping warmed up here," he added.</p><p>When the scarred man, Drago, approached the armored deeply whined and stepped away from him in fear. They were avoiding eye contacts with him.</p><p>"Well, as you can see," he said, with a little hint of nervousness and fear. "I just arrived with a new batch in time," he gestured toward the dragons with his hands. "Just like I promise," he added.</p><p>Suddenly, Hookfang slowly woke up, making the men strapping him down a bit panicked. Hookfang was now fully away and knocked away them and burst into flame, burning away the ropes tying him down.</p><p>"Step away," Drago growled and his men complied. He and Hookfang glared at each other, growling at each other. Knowing that he was being challenged, Hookfang reared back and breathed out his breath of inferno.</p><p>The thousand degrees flame engulfed Drago, who wrapped himself with his cloak, and looked unharmed as he kept approaching the Monstrous Nightmare. Hookfang ran out of breath and decided to roar menacingly at the approaching Drago.</p><p>Drago suddenly roared at the top of his lungs and swung violently his bull hook around above his head with his right hand. The roared coming from Drago seemed to make Hookfang quieted. The end of the bull hook slammed onto the deck, making the dragon startled.</p><p>Hookfang's eyes darted everywhere, trying not to make eye contact with Drago, who kept approaching and growling at him. Once the man was close enough, the dragon bowed his head low with fear, extinguishing the flame off from his body.</p><p>Drago placed his foot onto the dragon's snout and grinned with a victorious triumph. Astrid and the other dragon riders were shocked at the actions and started to protest as the Monstrous Nightmare whined.</p><p>"You belong to me, now," he said and pressed his foot down a bit harder to emphasize his point. His men evilly laughed and grunted in agreement. Suddenly, Drago noticed that there was a saddle on the Monstrous Nightmare's back that seemed to be still intact.</p><p>Even the Gronckle too had a saddle on its back.</p><p>"And," Eret started. "As add in bonus, I also caught you their riders"</p><p>Drago's head snapped toward Eret.</p><p>"No extra charge need," he added, making the dragon riders fumed in anger, except for Ruffnut who pouted and stomped her feet on the wood.</p><p>"It turns out," he started again, a bit hesitant this time because Drago stormed toward his direction. "There's a bunch of them out there," he took a step back, only to forcefully grabbed by Drago by the neck, choking him.</p><p>"How many?" he sneered, glaring at Eret who clawed at the hand that gripped his neck. Astrid suddenly perked up when an idea struck her.</p><p>"Drago doesn't know about Berk and its dragons," she whispered to herself. She then formulating her speech as Drago shook the man in his grasp.</p><p>"How many!?" he demanded.</p><p>"Hundreds," Astrid answered instead of Eret. "A whole island full," she added as Eret coughed.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about them- ACK!" the gripped tightened, making his eyes bulged out. "My men are hunting them as we speak," he wheezed, holding up a finger. "They won't know where you are hiding; I promise you that"</p><p>"Oh yes they will," Astrid interrupted as Eret collapsed onto the floor. "They know we're missing," she slowly approached the scarred man. "And they have tracking dragons," she added as Drago centered his focus on her. "If you so much touch us," she warned. "Hiccup's going to kick-"</p><p>"Hiccup?" Drago question, thinking a bit ridiculed at the thought of the name.</p><p>"He's not a problem, really," Eret interrupted, wheezing as he glanced at Astrid, hoping that it was not a problem. "Trust me," he added fearfully. But Astrid wasn't finished.</p><p>"He's only the son of Stoick the Vast; the heir to the throne of Berk," she suddenly smirked a bit. "And he is the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen!" her smirk widened even more. "After all, he is the Dragon Prince"</p><p>"Dragon Prince?" Drago question, anger started to bubbling up. "I, alone, control the dragons!" he claimed loudly and glared at the blonde girl before him.</p><p>"No," Tuffnut disagreed with a goofy smile on his face.</p><p>"Sorry!" Fishlegs said, earning laughter from Ruffnut and Snotlout. Astrid nodded at them, appreciated their cooperation.</p><p>"And unless you let us go, right now," Astrid said in a warning tone. "He will blast through here with dragons that are under his command and his Night Fury, and blow your entire fleet of ships into nothing but ashes"</p><p>Anger surfaced, Drago roughly grabbed Eret by the face and brought him up.</p><p>"First there's one rider," he sneered. "Now, all of Berk?" he added, growling. "And you led them to me!" he threw Eret across the deck.</p><p>"Drago!"</p><p>"Stop all preparations!" Drago commanded. "We must attack Berk at once!" he yelled. "And no one could stop us!" there was a chorus of cheers through the ship, causing Astrid and the others felt fear of their hometown.</p><p>"Lock those dragon riders in the cell," Drago pointed toward Astrid and her friends. "Let them take the front seat to see their home destroy into splinter"</p><p>"Drago!"</p><p>"And take him with them too," he added, making Eret overpowered by the men and led them down deeper into the ship. "He's no use to me anymore"</p><p>Eret felt backstabbed. He was betrayed as he got thrown into a small cell, right between Astrid's and Tuffnut's. He sat up against the bars of the back of the cell.</p><p>"How does it feel like to be betrayed?" Astrid spoke as she began to sat up.</p><p>Certainly it was not a good feeling.</p><p>All the while everyone busying themselves for preparations they were completely oblivious to the spying Seashocker who quickly swam away to Berk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup was incredibly worried.</p><p>Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout were nowhere to be found. Even their dragons were too missing. His guess was that they were having a flight somewhere, at the same time disobeying the chief's order.</p><p>They were probably weren't paying attention if Hiccup had to say. It was not the first time they did. He still remembered somewhere around a year ago, hearing his father commanded to not dig a huge hole in the middle of Berk. Minutes later, Hiccup – still blind that day – fell into what he assumed a huge hole. He heard Astrid and the others yelling that time.</p><p>Though, Hiccup couldn't understand on why there was a Whispering Death there, rubbing itself on him.</p><p>Anyway, Astrid and the others were still not returning and it had been a while. He started to get worried. Toothless was comforting him when his father came up to him.</p><p>"Any sign of them yet?" Stoick asked as his expression mirrored his son. Hiccup shook his head, making his father sighed. "It's been hours. Where are they?"</p><p>"I don't know dad. Something might've happen to them," Hiccup answered, his slit green eyes still scanning the air and the horizon.</p><p>"They'll be fine, Hiccup. They got their dragons, didn't they?" Stoick clasped his shoulder, trying to lift up the mood. Hiccup still felt unsure, still feeling something was off, but he sighed.</p><p>"You're right," he agreed as he turned around. "I'll better check on Bigbee and the dragons," he stated, mounting Toothless and took off. His four dragon bodyguards soon followed closely.</p><p>::Still worried, my friend?:: Toothless asked softly as they made a beeline to the Dragon Sanctuary.</p><p>"I don't know, bud," Hiccup patted his head in comfort. "I just feel something was off. Something big might happen," he added. "The others still haven't return; I'm worried about them"</p><p>::Don't be worry, my friend:: Toothless crooned in comfort. ::They have their dragons with them; they'll be fine::</p><p>"You're probably right," Hiccup sighed. Toothless looked at his rider, knowing that he was still worried.</p><p>::Anyway:: Toothless started in a cheerful tone. ::Want to test out our new, 'installment'?:: he asked as he clapped his spines thrice, earning a laugh from Hiccup.</p><p>Few hours ago Valka revealed a secret about the Night Fury. One of them was the extra spines on the back. This extra 'installment' as Hiccup and Toothless liked to say, made them turned sharper than ever.</p><p>"Alright," Hiccup confirmed, and they went for their crazy stunts in the air, making their bodyguards lost sights of the speedy duo.</p><p>At the dock, however, RJ sat down on the wooden platforms and leaned back onto his hands as he gazed the vast sea. Commander was kneeling beside him, somewhat looked very nervous about something.</p><p>"What does she mean 'do not involve in it until it is over,' Commander?" he asked his giant best friend, who froze for unknown reason.</p><p>"I do not know, RJ. She said that something is big coming and trust the dragons on it," Commander answered. "She also said that do not call the Army Ants no matter what happens," RJ's eyes suddenly sharpened, knowing one thing that was coming if it related to calling the Army Ants.</p><p>Suddenly, the water in front of them burst up, causing RJ to yelp in shock as the water sprayed onto his face. Two blue heads popped up and started to roar hysterically, causing RJ to yell hysterically.</p><p>::HELP!::<br/>::HELP!::<br/>"WOW!"</p><p>::ENEMY!::<br/>::EMENY!::<br/>"HEY!"</p><p>::FLEET!::<br/>:SHIPS!::<br/>"WHOA!"</p><p>::COMING!::<br/>::HERE!::<br/>"WHAT!"</p><p>::BERK::<br/>::DANGER!::<br/>"WOW!"</p><p>::MADMAN!::<br/>::CARPET!::<br/>"HUH!"</p><p>::WAR!::<br/>::RAW!::<br/>"Oh my…"</p><p>Two slaps were heard after that as Commander knelt there, watching with amusement. RJ was massaging the bridge of his nose as the two blue heads of the Seashocker stared at him. They still felt the sting on their cheeks.</p><p>"Look, if you guys are going to say something then don't roar hysterically at me and find your prince who is somewhere on this island because he's the only one who could understand you and I don't roar your language so swim away find a mate to consummate and make some babies pop out before or after you tell your hysterical news to Hiccup, are we clear?"</p><p>Somehow, RJ managed to say that sentence in one word. The dragon nodded both of its head and swam off.</p><p>"The news seemed to be important, if it were not for their hysteric roars," Commander stated after a short silence.</p><p>"It seemed to be. Come on, Commander; we need to hear the news too!" RJ ran off to wherever Hiccup might be.</p><p>"RJ, wait for me! Dear, Mother…" Commander muttered under his breath as he very slowly stood up, causing the wooden planks to creak in protest. He took a very cautious step and again causing the plank creaked under his heavy weight. He froze on every creak he heard, delaying him.</p><p>Commander certainly did not want to fall into the deep water below him and get wet. He will sink much faster than a rock.</p><p>At the Dragon Sanctuary, Hiccup had done a headcount on the nest to make sure that every dragon was safe and secured. Bigbee was awake this time, keeping his eyes on his subjects.</p><p>::Are they all here, young prince?:: Bigbee question when Hiccup approached and climbed onto his tusk.</p><p>"There's one missing," Hiccup answered, looking around for the missing dragon. "The Seashocker is nowhere to be found," he said with a worried voice.</p><p>A splash was heard after that, and the said Seashocker landed near the royal duo. Both heads hysterically roared, making Hiccup and Bigbee confused up.</p><p>Well, the Seashocker lived up to its name: Hiss and Theric.</p><p>RJ suddenly showed up, panting. By the time, Bigbee was deciphering what Hiss and Theric were talking about.</p><p>"The hysterical dragon came to be moments ago," RJ stated, panting. "What is it all about?" he asked.</p><p>Hiccup turned toward Bigbee, who had his eyes slit into a thin line. A deep growl was heard as the Seashocker continued on. The dragon king suddenly stood up threw his head up, making Hiccup held onto the tusk for dear life.</p><p>::DRAGONS!:: he roared, echoing through his nest. ::Prepare for war!:: he commanded, earning him roars of cheers, a shocked look and a confused one too.</p><p>"What!?" Hiccup screamed as Bigbee lowered down his head, preparing himself. "War!?"</p><p>::The enemy is coming, young prince:: Bigbee growled as he locked his eyes with his successor. ::The one who claim himself as 'Dragon God'::</p><p>"Dragon God?" Hiccup asked in confusion. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Drago!?" he yelled. "He's coming to Berk?"</p><p>::With his entire fleet of ships and his army of corrupted dragons:: Bigbee answered, watching his subjects gathered in preparation for battle. ::We need to inform your sire, young prince and please hurry::</p><p>Hiccup looked at the dragon king for a moment before he nodded slowly and got off from his tusk to head straight to his father. RJ was running beside him, questioned in his right eye.</p><p>"War?" he asked, following where the dragon prince was running.</p><p>"Drago is coming to Berk and we need to prepare," Hiccup answered. "I know that my dad won't like the news, but we must set up our preparations. There's no way avoiding it now"</p><p>Soon enough, they found Stoick stood in the middle of the village, hands on his waist. He turned around when he heard rapid footsteps. Confusion written all over his face when he saw the frantic look on his son's face and horror in his slit eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong, son?" he asked as Hiccup hunched over to take a breather while RJ looked unaffected at all.</p><p>"Drago… is coming… Berk…" he panted, making his father paled. "Must… prepare…" he continued between pants.</p><p>Stoick's eyes darted around, frantically searching for any plan to avoid a war at all cost. But there was no way out of this other than to fight back. He looked at the Dragon Sanctuary. Dragons were gathering there, preparing for war.</p><p>Stoick sighed. There's no way avoiding it now.</p><p>"BERKIANS!" Stoick bellowed on top of his voice, making everyone gathered before him. Stoick looked among them all, his people. Some of them were still kids, while the others were too old to fight.</p><p>He doesn't know how to put this delicately.</p><p>So he decided to put it bluntly as possible.</p><p>"Drago Bludvist, a madman and an enemy is coming to invade Berk and its dragons! So prepare your weapons, because we're about to face a war!"</p><p>The crowd was silence for a moment, shocked at the sudden blunt news. Stoick was afraid about this but his fear was demolished when a person among the crowd yelled.</p><p>"Let's fight for Berk!" a man shouted, soon followed by others.</p><p>"Let's defend our village and the dragons!" a woman drew out her swords.</p><p>"Let's show him what Berk is capable of!" Linda boomed, holding her axes above her head.</p><p>"Let's give him a warm welcome!"</p><p>A loud cheer was heard after that and everyone scattered around, doing their preparation for a 'warm' greeting for Drago.</p><p>Stoick felt pride about his people. He didn't order them all around; they all prepared everything without any orders. Catapults were raised, bola launchers readied, sheep fed, and torches readied.</p><p>They all were preparing for the war of Berk.</p><p>"By the way, where's yer giant friend, RJ"</p><p>"I actually don't k- Oh hey, Command- Commander, why are you soaked wet!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The First Strike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was very early in the morning.</p><p>Everyone was ready.</p><p>Everyone was prepared.</p><p>Everyone was in position.</p><p>Everyone was sweating.</p><p>They all stayed low, patiently waiting. Vikings were hiding in the shadows, weapons in their hands and on their backs. Dragons were everywhere and all over the place, hiding.</p><p>Stoick was on the cliff, his axe in his hand as he patiently waiting for the enemy fleet to come from the misty horizon. His wife was in the air along side with Cloudjumper and the other dragons riders and their riders. Skullcrusher was at his side, occasionally sniffing the air.</p><p>Stoick looked back at his people behind him on the land.</p><p>They all were waiting, hands tightened and loosened at their weapons. Five years Berk had been very peaceful and no war had happened. Now their fingers were itching for a decent fight. He knew that they were eager for a fight, because he currently felt it too although he didn't really want to.</p><p>Now, all he had to wait was for the signal.</p><p>Valka kept glancing down toward the misty vast sea below her from the top of her companion Cloudjumper. The four-winged dragon had his eyes slit, very prepared for the upcoming war, and scanned the sea below. Valka had been trying to avoid war but now it was coming.</p><p>Valka looked at the dragons joining them in the air, along with their riders.</p><p>They all were scanning, razor sharp teeth and battle weapons shown. They all were preparing to end the tyranny of the so-called Dragon God. Their claws were itching for the madman's flesh and blood. They all were hungry for his death.</p><p>Now, all she had to wait was for the signal.</p><p>Hiccup was actually at the dock with Toothless on his side as well as his dragon bodyguards. Toothless nudged his hand in comfort, knowing what they will be facing. The bodyguards roused themselves, preparing the need for battle as Hiccup looked toward the mist before him.</p><p>Hiccup looked at the deep water in front of him.</p><p>He was waiting for the signal to come as his green slit eyes looked at his reflection the surface of the water. He also saw huge amount of fog clouding behind him and everyone else on the dock, completely aware of them.</p><p>Now, all he had to wait was for the signal.</p><p>A bubble surfaced from the depth of the water near him.</p><p>It was the signal.</p><p>Hiccup's heart rate increased, knowing he just received the signal. He patted Toothless' head and gazed at the dragons behind him, silently telling them. They all nodded, and Hiccup took a deep breath.</p><p>"You know what to do," Hiccup spoke out loud and very clear; the voice of a leader.</p><p>Suddenly, the fog began to move toward the vast sea, passing through Hiccup and the others, leaving them unharmed. Hiccup watched as the huge fog began to disappear to the misty horizon.</p><p>Drago stood in front of the main ship, constantly banging the giant chain attached to the ship with his bull hook. He looked up from the water in front of him to the mist that shrouded a village called Berk; his target.</p><p>He smiled evilly.</p><p>According to the blonde girl, the Isle of Berk was full of dragons. If he conquered Berk, he will also gain its dragons, building up his dragon army.</p><p>It was perfect. Those foolish Berkians think they can control dragons? Only Drago Bludvist, the Dragon God, only can control them.</p><p>His smile faltered a bit.</p><p>The blonde girl also stated about a guy called Dragon Prince.</p><p>This Dragon Prince was the son of Stoick the Vast who he burned years ago during the chief gathering. The name of this Dragon Prince was Hiccup.</p><p>What kind of a person who was called Dragon Prince named Hiccup?</p><p>Suddenly, as Drago watched the mist before him, large amount of thick fog quickly approached him and his fleet. The difference between the mist and the approaching fog was clearly visible as the fog was actually <em>moving</em>.</p><p>The thick fog engulfed the entire fleet, making the visibility even more difficult. Drago looked around him, clearly wondering what was with this unusual fog. He could smell that this was not an ordinary fog.</p><p>Suddenly, the huge chains that attached to his ship began to rattle violently, gaining Drago's attention. He banged the chain much harder with his bull hook, telling the beast to do as he told it to.</p><p>But before he could slam his bull hook onto the chain, the weapon suddenly disappeared from his hand. Drago stared at his empty only hand in confusion, wondering how his weapon just vanished in thin air… or in thick fog.</p><p>Then, Drago heard his men screamed and shouted in shock and pain and fear. There was lots of banging around the entire fleet, causing Drago to look around in further confusion. It was hard to see through this unnatural fog as the giant chains kept rattling.</p><p>As he looked around, Drago noticed that the shields, the extra weapons, the levers, the small traps suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye.</p><p>What kind of fog was this!?</p><p>Suddenly, a small dragon appeared to his face, holding his bull hook in its mouth.</p><p>Smothering Smokebreaths!</p><p>Drago slapped the dragon, causing it to release his weapon and retrieved it.</p><p>Drago heard water splashes, and it was not coming from the front of the ship. So it wasn't that bastard beast. He heard his men screamed in pain when he saw a flash of lights coming somewhere from the fog.</p><p>He heard something sprayed onto the ships and sizzling was also heard. The screams and shouts of his men soon followed closely. The giant chains rattled more violently.</p><p>Then, it hit Drago hard.</p><p>"We're under attack!" Drago yelled on top of his lungs as he realized that dragons were attacking his army from below.</p><p>Before he could react, a huge Thunderdrum shot out from the water below and roared his thunderous roar, causing the ship to rock.</p><p>Anger rose to the surface, Drago growled and shouted out a command.</p><p>"Release the dragons!"</p><p>His men – the ones left, by the way – did what he told them to, if they survived. The pulled the levers that released the armored dragons, only to found some of them missing.</p><p>Though, not all of the levers were missing. Armored dragons shot out and roared.</p><p>Valka watched the scene from the beginning. She witnessed the thick fog of Smothering Smokebreaths approached the fleet, dismantled some of them and took away some of their weapons.</p><p>It was amazing that Hiccup managed to negotiate with the dragons.</p><p>As the entire fleet got blinded by the fog, Seashockers came up and electrocuted them to fried armored men as Scauldrons roasted them with the scalded water. Thunderdrums knocked some men into the water too.</p><p>Though, there was something that made Val a little bit suspicious.</p><p>She noticed there were two large chains attached to the front of the main ship; the ship where Drago was boarded. It was rattling nonstop, as if something attached to it was alive.</p><p>Then, she heard the unfamiliar roars, signaling her that Drago's armored dragons had been released.</p><p>It was the signal.</p><p>Taking a deep breath as her heart rate increased, she silently commanded Cloudjumper to take actions, followed closely by the dragons and their riders. They all swooped down toward the fleet, igniting the ships on fire.</p><p>Unfortunately, not all of the ships were ignited as some of the dragons and their riders got attacked by armored dragons. Dragon riders fell from their dragons and onto the deck of the ships. But they stood up and raised their weapons and shouted battle cries as they attacked.</p><p>Some of Drago's men met their deaths early since their weapons got carried away by the Smothering Smokebreaths, while the others fought back with either barehanded or with anything that left on the ships.</p><p>Valka had a bit of tough time in the air as she rode Cloudjumper. They were avoiding the armored dragons and the traps that flew into their directions. They released the dragons that got entangled with the traps and flew away once they were released.</p><p>It was too early to decide who will win both on the ground and in the air.</p><p>Stoick stood there as he heard to battle going on in the disappearing mist. He witnessed the huge fog of Smothering Smokebreaths approached the fleet, and watched the dragons fought high in the sky.</p><p>Then, he saw some of the ships landed on Berk, one of them had two giant chains attached to ship.</p><p>It was the signal.</p><p>He shouted his men to be ready, earning him a chorus of battle cries. Mounting their specific dragons, they all swooped down toward the landed ships and attacked with all of their forces. They hacked and sliced, rammed and crushed any enemy they can find. Both dragons and dragon riders fought side by side.</p><p>Stoick fought the enemy, and at the same time checked the ships for the missing teens and their dragons. He released the trapped dragons and ignored the rattling giant chains. He kept on fighting, killing them, or even do anything to keep his village and the dragons safe.</p><p>This is the war of Berk.</p><p>Two figures sat at the very top of the mountain that loomed over the village of Berk watching, making no movement to help the small village, all the while as the battle happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Switching Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her head banged onto the bars from one time to another. To her and the others, it was very painful. But to the twins, however, it was playful.</p><p>Of course, they were <em>the</em> twins; injury is 'fun-jury' for them.</p><p>"It looks like Berk was ready after all," Astrid commented with a painful smile on her face, due to her head banged to the metal bars.</p><p>"Come on, release us already. I want to fight those bastards," Snotlout said, impatient. Though, Fishlegs wasn't eager as the brunette.</p><p>The dragon trapper, however, looked shocked.</p><p>"How did Berk know that Drago's coming? Surely, they weren't expecting anything, did they?" Eret asked the blonde beside her, looking bewildered.</p><p>Astrid too was bewildered at how Berk was prepared for the upcoming war. No one in Berk knew about Drago invading Berk except for Astrid and the others, and also their dragons along with other wild dragons in the distance.</p><p>Wild dragons in the distance…</p><p>Astrid smirked in proud manner.</p><p>"Hiccup didn't get the title Dragon Prince for nothing," she answered, feeling pride of her boyfriend. Eret blinked at her and opened his mouth.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>It was hard to see who stood in front of the door, because the light disturbed their views. All they could see was the outlines of who the two persons were.</p><p>…And also two pairs of glowing green eyes.</p><p>Astrid doesn't need to see who they were; she knew those pairs of eyes very well. She looked back at the dragon trapper beside her. He looked shocked, with a bit of fear plastered onto his face. Her smirk widened further.</p><p>"Behold," she slowly stated to Eret, who eyes locked onto the two pairs of green eyes. The two persons entered the room, revealing a bit more of their appearance. "The greatest dragon master the world has ever seen," she continued, very aware that she was being dramatic as Eret kept staring fearfully. "The one and only," she slowly added, as the two persons stopped in front of Eret's cell.</p><p>Eret, who sat there on the hard floor, hands bounded, stared fearfully at the two pairs of glowing green slit eyes. One pair belong to a dragon, while the other belong to a man, making him looked inhumane.</p><p>"The Dragon Prince, and his companion, the Night Fury," Astrid introduced, with a smug smirk on her face, enjoying the fearful look on Eret's face.</p><p>Hiccup stared down at Eret as Toothless growled menacingly behind him. Both of their eyes locked onto the dragon trapper's. They kept their eyes slit, silently telling the dragon trapper who they were and what they were capable of.</p><p>Eret couldn't look away from the green slit eyes, especially from the one coming from the young man, who was the Dragon Prince. He looked inhumane with those slit dragon-like eyes, which increased the fear on Eret.</p><p>The young man was literally a prince. Eret could feel the royal aura the Dragon Prince emitted.</p><p>"Release them," Hiccup spoke out loud but no one made a move. They all stared at him, thinking that he was being ridiculous since their hands were bounded.</p><p>Suddenly, Terrible Terrors flew into view. With their high temperature fire breaths, they melted the locks of the cages, releasing the dragon riders. With soft blasts, they burned away the ropes that were bounding the dragon riders' hands.</p><p>The only person who was still in the cage was Eret.</p><p>Once she was released, Astrid approached her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.</p><p>"Your Highness," she spoke in a tone of authority, with a hint of seductiveness. Hiccup's eyebrow twitched slightly, irritated a bit, but kept his composure. He knew that Astrid do this just for the show for Eret to show him who was the one controlling.</p><p>"Milady," Hiccup replied, nuzzling his head with hers, breaking the eye contact. Her smile widened, and took the opportunity to bit his earlobe.</p><p>All the while, the couple was giving Eret the full view while the others gagged at their affections.</p><p>Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed blissfully but reluctantly opened his mouth before this could get any further.</p><p>"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Hiccup suggest, earning a nod from Astrid. They turned around and walked toward the door. Toothless lingered a bit, growling deeply at the dragon trapper.</p><p>But before, anyone could pass through the door, Eret suddenly yelled to get their attention.</p><p>"Wait, Your Highness!" he yelled but suddenly flinched when the Dragon Prince turned around and glared at him while the Night Fury growled.</p><p>"You have no worthy to call me by my title, <em>dragon trapper</em>," Hiccup spat, making Eret shrunk in fear. "But since you have gain my attention, speak," he added with high authority, giving Eret a second chance to speak.</p><p>Eret was trembling, but managed to squeak in a tiny voice.</p><p>"I would-"</p><p>"<em>Speak</em>"</p><p>"I would like to make amend, Your Highness," Eret said, louder this time. He shifted so that he stood on his knees while facing the Dragon Prince with his head bowed. The situation was very similar like a criminal in front of a king.</p><p>"Elaborate," Hiccup commanded. Eret swallowed before he opened his mouth, very aware of the gaze he received from the Dragon Prince.</p><p>"I would like to switch sides, Your Highness," he stated. Hiccup didn't say anything, giving him the access to continue. "I have been betrayed by Drago, backstabbed by him. I am regret being under his command and regret of capturing your friends… and your mate"</p><p>If Eret looked up, he would've notice the blush appeared on the couple's faces while the others, along with Toothless and the Terrors, barely contained their mirth.</p><p>"So I am here to make amend of my actions by switching side to yours, Your Highness," Eret bowed even lower this time. "Please, I will do anything to earn your forgiveness and I will take any punishments you give after Drago Bludvist is taken care of, Your Highness"</p><p>Eret shut his eyes tight and held his breath, preparing for anything. When he received nothing, he slowed opened his eyes and looked up.</p><p>The Dragon Prince had his arms crossed and his eyes were dilated. The iron in his eyes was mostly disappeared. The Night Fury beside him had finally stopped growling but the iron in his eyes was still present.</p><p>Hiccup looked at Astrid, questions in his eyes. She slightly nodded, confirming the answers about the betrayal. Hiccup turned back toward the now ex-dragon trapper. He snapped his fingers twice, and Toothless charged his plasma blast.</p><p>Eret stared in horror as the Night Fury gathered his shot in his mouth. He closed his eyes and looked away, preparing for death to take him. He heard the shot fired and he could feel the heat hit him.</p><p>But he was still alive.</p><p>He opened his eyes and slowly looked up, only to get his eyes widened in shock.</p><p>Eret's cell was literally burst open. There were no metal bars before him. There was no barrier; only air. A Terrible Terror jumped in and burned down the rope, releasing his hands from the bound.</p><p>He stared at the Dragon Prince in awe. He commanded the dragons without words.</p><p>"I have welcomed you to my side, ex-dragon trapper," Hiccup spoke as Eret slowly stood up. "But there are certain rules you must follow," he warned, but Eret was determined to join his side.</p><p>"What are the rules?" Eret asked, now realized that the Dragon Prince was shorter than him. But his power and respect were a lot lower compared to the royal boy before him.</p><p>"You not harm dragons. If I ever hear a single cry coming from the dragons caused by you, then it's the end of the road for you," Hiccup spoke in a commanding tone, making Eret stiffened a bit.</p><p>The first rule was a bit hard for him since he had been trapping dragons before and whenever he see a dragon, his instinct told him to trap it.</p><p>"Whenever you see any trapped dragons, immediately release them as fast as you can," Hiccup continued, still with the high authority tone. "Now, instead of taking down dragons, you release them. Understand?" he questioned the man before him.</p><p>"Yes, Your Highness," to show respect, Eret bowed low.</p><p>"Good," Hiccup said. Suddenly, a large explosion occurred near them, making them stumbled. "And that's our queue. Dragon Riders, onto your dragons!" Hiccup commanded, earning him a chorus of cheers as the teens rushed out their dragons.</p><p>"And you," Hiccup spoke toward Eret, who was waiting for a command to go. "Stay on the ground. You know your job?"</p><p>"Yes, protect and release any dragons I see other than the armored dragons," Eret reminded, making the Dragon Prince grinned. Hiccup turned around and headed toward the door, with Astrid and Toothless closed to his heel, and a half.</p><p>"Good," he commented but suddenly stopped before he exited. "But remember this," he looked over his shoulder and gazed at Eret straight to the eyes. "I still won't forgive you for your actions," he stated a bit darkly. Eret swallowed at the tone and the gaze.</p><p>"I understand," Eret replied, bowed his head in understanding. Then he heard some ruffling coming from the Dragon Prince, making him looked up. On instinct, he caught the sword that was thrown to his face. He looked down at the sword in his hand and then back up to the Dragon Prince's slit green eyes.</p><p>Eret blinked.</p><p>The river beside him silently flowed down and crashed down into a waterfall a long distant away. Dark green was the color that greeted him, because it was at night. It was dark and Eret had a bit difficulty to see through the darkness.</p><p>The only source of light was the one person standing before him. This time however, it wasn't his eyes that gave out the light. But instead, the light was coming from what surrounded him.</p><p>Fireworm dragons flew all around him, leaving a trail of lights behind them, illuminating the Dragon Prince.</p><p>Eret blinked.</p><p>He was back at the cellar. He looked at his surroundings, completely confused at what just happened. He looked at the exit door, only to find that the Dragon Prince stood there, gazing at him.</p><p>Hiccup then turned away and climbed onto Toothless, placing himself behind Astrid. They took off, doing their part of the work.</p><p>Eret was still at the room, a sword in his hand, confused at the sudden change of scenery. He shook his head, clearing away the confusion and rushed outside, doing his part of the work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The War On Berk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roars of battle cries were filled everyone's ears, with cries of agonies soon followed closely. Weapons were swung, slicing the air. Limbs were cut off, releasing nasty odors into the air.</p><p>Berkians against Drago's men…</p><p>Riders' dragons against armored dragons…</p><p>This is not just a war that had taken its place on Berk.</p><p>It is a war that can lead to a war between men and dragons. The only one that can prevent the war from happening was Berk stands in the way.</p><p>Only Berk can stop the war between men and dragons from happening. All hope was put onto Berk.</p><p>More enemy ships had arrived onto the docks, the ones that survived the earlier assaults. More Drago's men had landed on Berk, the ones that can still fight. More armored dragons had released into the air, the ones that still fly. More traps had been set up, the ones that were still intact.</p><p>The Berk's aerial dragons were fighting off the armored dragons and Drago's men. They saved each other from traps or outnumbered. They all were fighting as one.</p><p>But even after some of the fleet got destroyed earlier, the surviving ships still got a lot of armored dragons and armed men. It gave the dragons a hard time but they will not back down in any ways or another.</p><p>Hiccup and Astrid were scouting everything from on top of Toothless. Their main job was to take out any traps they can spot and released trapped dragons. That was theirs and the other teens' job.</p><p>They had taken out a lot of traps but even after some of the fleet got destroyed earlier, the surviving ships still got a lot of traps that gave the teens a pain in the butt.</p><p>Valka was sweating under her mask as she and Cloudjumper destroyed as many ships as they could while releasing their dragons from traps or from pinned down by armored dragons.</p><p>But no matter how many ships they and other dragons destroyed, they kept coming and coming and coming. They were too many of them. But Valka and the others will not back down.</p><p>Eret, the now ex-dragon trapper, fought as many enemies he could. He was no longer under Drago's command, but under the Dragon Prince's.</p><p>As promise he made with the Dragon Prince, he released any trapped dragons he could find. Of course, the dragons snarled at him since he was an enemy to them before they flew away.</p><p>Suddenly, his eyes landed on a specific dragon.</p><p>The color of its scale was in mix of green and red, but mostly green. It was big, the tail was clubbed, very armored neck and had a jackhammer-like maw. It was struggling to fight off Drago's men. It looked like the Rumblehorn had already at its shot limits and swiping at the enemies with its clubbed tail.</p><p>It was a Rumblehorn.</p><p>Eret stared with wide eyes, disbelieve written all over his face. There was a Rumblehorn before him, and it would be a great price to trap it and sell-</p><p>'<em>No!' </em>Eret shouted in his mind and gritted his teeth together. <em>'I am no longer a dragon trapper! I am no longer under Drago's command! I save dragons, now! And I work under the Dragon Prince's command!' </em>With a shout of battle cry, he raised his sword and ran toward the Rumblehorn.</p><p>Skullcrusher heard a battle cry and turned toward a man with a tattooed chin. He roared at the approaching sword-wielded man and posed in defense. The Rumblehorn was about to swing his tail at him once he was close enough, when the man went pass him instead and took down a foe that was approaching him from behind.</p><p>"To your left!" the same man shouted. Skullcrusher turned and found a group of men running to his direction. He charged at them, slamming into them with his axe-like horns at tremendous amount of force.</p><p>Before he could even realize it, another enemy appeared beside him, wielding an axe. He was about to swing down the weapon when the same tattooed chin man earlier took the enemy down. At the same time, Skullcrusher burned a foe that was about to decapitate the tattooed chin man.</p><p>Skullcrusher and Eret suddenly locked their eyes with each other.</p><p>They had just saved each others' life, and didn't go for each others' throats. Eret lowered down his sword while Skullcrusher lowered down his tail, both aware that they meant no harm on each other.</p><p>Very slowly, Skullcrusher nodded at Eret, taken him by surprise. Eret slowly nodded back at the dragon before they went to their separate ways.</p><p>They owned each others' life.</p><p>Stoick was surrounded by many enemies, but that doesn't slow him down. He got separated from Skullcrusher, but his swings didn't falter a bit. His hands were sweating wet, but he held onto his axe with an iron grip.</p><p>He fought of many foes on his land as his own men do the same. Limbs were scattered on the grounds along with the fallen weapons. The most noticeable were the dead bodies.</p><p>As Stoick madly and blindly swung his axe around, he came cross sword with a bull hook.</p><p>"You," Drago hissed in a low tone as he glared at the man that was suppose to be dead long time ago.</p><p>"You," Stoick hissed back with the same tone as he glared at the man that nearly kill him long time ago.</p><p>He hooked his axe with his opponent's, trying to pull it away from the enemy's grasp. But Drago was faster. He managed to pull away his bull hook before it could get thrown off from his only hand.</p><p>They sliced at each other, only to miss each other but managed to take off each other's cloak. They jumped back from each other, giving space between one another but kept glaring at each other.</p><p>"You're suppose to be dead," Drago spat as he twirled his bull hook round his fingers and slowly circled around his opponent.</p><p>"It takes more than just fire to kill me," Stoick spat back as he twirled his axe round his hands and mimicked Drago's movement.</p><p>A sudden roar suddenly gained their attention and an armored dragon skit across them, stopping a distant away. Drago's men began to fall and the armored dragons in the air suddenly decreased in number.</p><p>Stoick grinned at the baffled Drago.</p><p>"It looks like we're winning this battle," Stoick stated.</p><p>But suddenly, a grin slowly appeared on Drago's scarred face.</p><p>"That's why I brought reinforcement," Drago stated.</p><p>Then, he roared at the top of his lungs and wildly swung his bull hook above his head. He roared again and turned toward the ship with two giant chains attached to it. The chains wildly rattled, as if responded to Drago's roar. Waves of water hit the docks as the chains rose to the surface.</p><p>…Revealing a dark Bewilderbeast.</p><p>The chains were attached to its tusks but got broken when it aggressively swung his head and roared loudly.</p><p>The roar made by the dark Bewilderbeast momentarily paused the battle, shocked at its sudden appearance.</p><p>Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick and Valka stared with wide eyes at the dark Bewilderbeast, shocked that there was another one.</p><p>Drago roared again and pointed his bull hook at Stoick. The dark Bewilderbeast roared again, this time toward Stoick, before it reared back to charge its icy breath.</p><p>Suddenly, Stoick began to laugh, making Drago confused a bit.</p><p>"Ye are not the only one with reinforcement here!" Stoick yelled at the confused madman.</p><p>As if on cue, before the dark Bewilderbeast could fire its ice breath, the water near it burst out and a giant roar was heard.</p><p>Bigbee slammed his armored head to his opponent, making the dark Bewilderbeast roared in pain as they both crashed into the water.</p><p>"The alpha!?" Drago bellowed in bafflement when he saw the white Bewilderbeast burst out from the water. He sharply back at the village of Berk, now noticed a huge mass of spiky ice a short distant away. "It's here all the time!?"</p><p>Stoick laughed even more and posed into a battle stance.</p><p>"Ye don't know what my son can do," he stated, raising his axe. "He is, by the way," Stoick added with a smug grin. "The Dragon Prince," he said at the scarred madman.</p><p>Furious, Drago charged toward Stoick with his bull hook held high. Their weapons clanged with each other, sending sparks into the air.</p><p>Drago thrust his bull hook at the chief's face, but he dodged it. He slammed his fist to Drago's jaw, at the same time as the water burst, revealing Bigbee throwing his head up as Drago and the dark Bewilderbeast roared in pain.</p><p>Drago staggered back and wiped away the blood from his lips as the two giant dragons vanished into the deep water. Twirling his bull hook around his fingers, he charged again. This time, he was more strategic than before and more cautious.</p><p>Stoick staggered back as he blocked the blows from Drago, now being the one losing the fight. Each blow from Drago seemed to be increasing, making the chief exhausted more.</p><p>With one mighty swing, Drago knocked the axe off from his hand and slammed his foot onto the chief's chest, sending him a distant away. At the same time, the water burst and Bigbee roared in pain as he landed exactly behind Stoick.</p><p>Both Stoick and Bigbee were heavily wounded, but it couldn't even match the wound on their pride for being the one on the ground instead of the enemy.</p><p>Both Drago and the dark Bewilderbeast towered over them, sharing a smug evil grin. Drago raised his bull hook as the Bewilderbeast reared back, preparing for one final strike.</p><p>With one single simultaneous motion, they struck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup watched in horror as the scarred madman who proclaimed himself as 'Dragon God' along with his dark dragon slave posed for the final strike.</p><p>The Dragon Prince urged Toothless to rush over his fallen father and his giant friend. His girlfriend was confused at first until she saw the downed chief and king. She too urged Toothless to move faster.</p><p>But they were too late.</p><p>The bull hook of the scarred madman and the twin giant tusks struck at the same time.</p><p>Two roars of pain were heard. They drowned the clashing of metals. They drowned the roars of the dragons. They drowned the cries of pain from the fallen soldiers and Berkians.</p><p>The two roars put the war to a halt. Nobody made a move to strike their opponents. Nobody raised their weapons. Nobody breathed. The only sound that was made was by Hiccup's cry.</p><p>The Dragon Prince watched with teary eyes as Stoick and Bigbee roared in pain as the bull hook and the tusks went deeper into their guts before forcefully yanked out, spilling blood all over the place.</p><p>Before Toothless could even crash landed meters away from the fallen chief and king, Hiccup was already off from the saddle and stumbled toward the two fallen duo. Toothless and Astrid didn't budge from their spot.</p><p>"Dad! Bigbee!" Hiccup yelled as he ran to them, tears swelling in his slit green eyes. The said duo was coughing, alive but on the verge of death.</p><p>Stoick and Bigbee were practically beside each other, both facing the same fate. Two pairs of green eyes, one was round while the other was slit, locked onto one single form that placed between them. Hiccup knelt between them, looking back and forth from his father to his giant friend.</p><p>All the while Drago grinned evilly and commanded his dark Bewilderbeast to hold for a moment. He will let Hiccup spend his time with the dying duo as an insult to injury to add more injury to the insult.</p><p>"S… Son," Stoick started as he reached out and cupped his son's face. His voice had lost its sharp edges and much weaker than ever.</p><p>::Young prince:: Bigbee murmured, blowing a cloud of cold mist toward Hiccup. His mist had lost its comfortable coldness and more insignificant than ever.</p><p>Hiccup looked back and forth at Stoick and Bigbee, worried about their health. He tried; he tried so much to not believe that the two will not be there in any time soon. So much he tried to not believe in that but he knew that they will be gone judging by the amount of blood oozing.</p><p>Stoick, as he held his son's face, memorized his face with tired eyes, fully aware that he will be gone any minute. But he will savior his last moment with his son before he gone. He sighed, gaining the attention from Hiccup.</p><p>"Ye… came… early into this world," the dying chief slowly started, running his massive hand over Hiccup's messy auburn hair. "Ye such a wee… little thing; so frail… so fragile," he added. Stoick still remembered the time when he first held his tiny son in just one hand. Hiccup was just so <em>small</em> that time. "Yer mother… feared ye would… never make it," he stated out a fact. He coughed, feeling the blood in his mouth but he wasn't finish. He gazed straight to his son's bewildered eyes.</p><p>"But I never doubt it," Stoick firmly grasp Hiccup's shoulder with all strength he had left as he lay there on the hard ground. "I always said to yer mother ye'll become the strongest of them all," then a slow yet painful deep chuckled was heard.</p><p>Stoick and Hiccup turned their attention to Bigbee who had been listening the whole time. The fallen dragon king had a small grin on his face despite the extreme pain he felt.</p><p>::And he was right:: Bigbee commented, making Hiccup surprised a bit. ::You… had taken down the tyrant Red Death of the North all by yourself… with your trusty friends beside you:: Bigbee whine a little when he felt the pain intensified, but he wasn't finish. ::You have the courage to face the tyrant alone, even… willing to go without backups and all:: the dragon king wheezed but firmly kept his eye contact with his successor.</p><p>::For those days we had… spent time together, even if they were less than… a month, I grew fond of you, young prince:: Bigbee stated. ::Like your sire, I… never doubt that you'll be strongest of them all. I really am proud of you:: he then grinned at Hiccup. ::You could say… it was the pride of a father:: Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>::Your sire and I… could never be more proud of you::</p><p>"I don't know what he said, but I agree with him," Stoick and Bigbee shared a painful chuckle before they winced at the pain. Their breaths labored for a moment before they both looked at Hiccup straight into his eyes.</p><p>"You have the heart of a Viking"</p><p>::And the soul of a dragon::</p><p>Stoick and Bigbee took a deep breath.</p><p>"Only you can bring our worlds together"<br/>::Only you can bring our worlds together::</p><p>Astrid, who also had been listened the whole conversation, suddenly got struck by a realization.</p><p>"That is who you are," she whispered to herself as she looked at Hiccup who was bewildered.</p><p>Both Stoick and Bigbee shared the same smile as they stared at the bewildered Hiccup. Suddenly, their eyes began to droop, their bodies began to weaken. Hiccup began to panic.</p><p>"Dad! Bigbee! No, stay with me!" Hiccup shook both his father and his giant friend. "Stay with me, please!" his eyes began to tear up at the thought of losing both his father and his giant friend. The grin on both Stoick's and Bigbee's faces were still present as they released their final breath.</p><p>"Son…"<br/>::Young prince…::</p><p>Their eyes were already closed but they put their last strength to give Hiccup their final words as Drago took the time to take action.</p><p>"That is enough. Take control of the dragons!" Drago ordered his dark Bewilderbeast. The dark dragon threw his head up and roared in command.</p><p>But no dragon made a move to his command. The dark Bewilderbeast roared again, a bit more forceful this time. But still no dragon made a move to bow before him. They stood still in the air and on the ground, staring at their fallen king.</p><p>…And their soon-to-be king.</p><p>"What's happening?" Drago question in confusion as he wondered why the dragons weren't obeying his dark Bewilderbeast's command. Unless…</p><p>Stoick and Bigbee took their last breath to speak to Hiccup.</p><p>"You… are now the chieftain of Berk"<br/>::You… are now the king of dragons::</p><p>That was their last breath. Stoick the Vast, chieftain of Berk, and Bigbee Bewilderbeast, king of dragons, had passed away while sharing the same smile, same pride, over the same person.</p><p>The dark Bewilderbeast actually heard what Bigbee stated. He glared angrily at the young human who stood between Stoick and Bigbee looking down.</p><p>::A CROWNED PRINCE!? IMPOSSIBLE!:: the dark Bewilderbeast bellowed in rage. He took a deep breath, gathering his ice in his mouth and fired toward the human.</p><p>Toothless saw it coming. He rushed toward his human boy, making Astrid stumbled off from his back and onto the hard ground. She sat up and watched in horror as the icy breath of the dark Bewilderbeast drew closer to Hiccup, who stood silently and gazed into his hands.</p><p>Luckily, Toothless reached him first and wrapped himself around Hiccup. But both of them got engulfed by the ice. Two shrieks of horror were heard as Drago and his Bewilderbeast laughed.</p><p>A certain four-winged dragon landed and his rider jumped off and rushed toward the icy block at held her son and his dragon.</p><p>"Hiccup," she scraped the ice, trying to tear them away to reveal her son. She even pounded the ice but they were too thick. Drago only laughed even more.</p><p>Suddenly, a familiar screech was heard and the ice suddenly glowed in bright blue color. The light intensified every second and Valka suddenly got scooped up by Cloudjumper a split second before the ice exploded.</p><p>Toothless, standing on his hind legs, roared menacingly at the dark Bewilderbeast as his body glowed as bright as his own plasma blast. His wings were wrapped in front of him, safely casing a person.</p><p>The glowing Night Fury opened his wings and dropped back to all four, still glaring at the giant baffled dragon. Toothless then averted his eyes to his human boy, his eyes now dilated.</p><p>Hiccup didn't even move when the ice surrounded them; he didn't even flinch. He just stood there, staring into his palms. Now, his hands were clenched tightly by his side as his eyes were closed. Then, he lifted his head and opened his eyes to glare at the dark Bewilderbeast. The giant dragon took a step back upon the gaze he received.</p><p>It was the look of the Dragon King.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Only Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, ending song.</p><p>I was a kid back then!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup could feel it…</p><p>The blood of the alpha…</p><p>The strength of the king…</p><p>He could fee it comfortably running through his vein.</p><p>He was now, the king of all dragons. He was the Dragon King.</p><p>He kept glaring on the dark Bewilderbeast as Toothless gazed at him with dilated eyes. The Night Fury then rumbled in his throat to speak.</p><p>::Your command…:: Toothless spoke directly at his best friend. ::Your Majesty?::</p><p>There was no sarcasm or tease or insult in that question. Toothless spoke it with respect, knowing now that his best friend, Hiccup, was the Dragon King.</p><p>Without any word, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless back, onto the saddle and hooked up. He placed hand onto Toothless' black glowing head, silently telling him the command.</p><p>Without any further words, Toothless jumped onto one of the ice that had incased both of them earlier and glowed brightly as his glare matched his best friend's. He roared menacingly at the dark Bewilderbeast and the giant dragon retaliated back with an ice roar, giving out a cold mist during the process.</p><p>With silent command from Hiccup, Toothless charged his plasma blast and threw it exactly onto the dark Bewilderbeast's face, wiping away the angry scowl and replaced it with a hurtful grimace. The giant dragon was about to fight back but another plasma blast was shot onto his face, flinched by the shot.</p><p>Then another…</p><p>Then another one…</p><p>Having enough, the dark Bewilderbeast swung his head and smashed his tusk onto the pointed ice Toothless was perching. But the Night Fury jumped out of the way and landed on another one, shooting his plasma blast at the giant dragon.</p><p>On the sixth shot, that was when the dark Bewilderbeast started to weaken down. Toothless shot two more before he jumped down onto the ground when the dark Bewilderbeast swung his tusk around, breaking any ice glacier in its way.</p><p>It was then, Hiccup took a full command. Slowly, he raised his open palmed hand into the air, and shout.</p><p>"DRAGONS!" he roared into the air. Every dragon's ear perked up at the call. It was the command of the alpha. It was the command of Hiccup, the Dragon King. On every dragon's instinct, they must obey the command of the alpha.</p><p>They roared back in reply. Every dragon on Berk started to take off into the air. They flew around and hovered behind their king. All of them were facing the dark Bewilderbeast.</p><p>Drago stared with shock and confusion. He, who doesn't know that Hiccup was now the Dragon King, was confused at the dragons' action. Even his own armored dragons obeyed Hiccup's order. He turned sharply at his dark Bewilderbeast, the only dragon that doesn't seem to be affected.</p><p>"What are you doing!?" he bellowed, climbing onto the giant dragon's tusk using his bull hook as leverage since he was one arm less. "Take control of them!" Drago angrily commanded the giant dragon.</p><p>The dark Bewilderbeast did nothing but kept glaring at the boy that was mounted the Night Fury. He was supposed to be the king of all dragons once he killed the white Bewilderbeast. He thought that the title will directly fall onto him once he killed the previous alpha.</p><p>He did not expect to see a successor, let alone a mere <em>human</em> to be the successor.</p><p>Now this human boy, mounting the glowing Night Fury, was the Dragon King. The dark Bewilderbeast knew that he couldn't command the dragons because the king of all dragons was right before him with dragons supporting behind him.</p><p>"Let this end, Drago," Hiccup spoke with high authority, keeping his gaze at Drago. "Now," he sternly added. Drago only growled and scowled at him.</p><p>"NEVER!" he bellowed. "Come on!" he raised his bull hook above his head, giving his command to his dark Bewilderbeast to fight. Hiccup didn't budge a bit, along with Toothless and the dragons.</p><p>"As you wish," Hiccup was then very slowly balling his hand into a fist. During the process, every dragon behind him took the sign to charge their breaths to its maximum potential. Once his hand was fully clenched into a fist, they all fired.</p><p>The first shot was initiated by Toothless, soon followed closely by everyone else. The first shot gave Drago a struck of realization that all Hel is going to break loose <em>on</em> him. When the next shot came in, he scrabbled for protection and hid behind one of his dark Bewilderbeast's horns.</p><p>"FIGHT!" he roared at his giant dragon as he hid behind the horn.</p><p>The dark Bewilderbeast flinched and recoiled at the hits he received. Clouds of smokes were covering his face caused by the many shots from the dragons.</p><p>Then he had enough. Reared back onto his hind two legs, he roared in furious anger at the human boy. He charged his icy shot as much as he could muster. His eyes were constricted into thin lines, filled with huge amount of anger.</p><p>As the dark Bewilderbeast charged his shot, Hiccup then silently commanded, with a raised fist, the dragons to charge a single shot with as much energy the could muster. With his now dragon hearing, he could tell that every dragon behind him had fully charged their final breaths.</p><p>But he didn't tell them to fire yet. He waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. He waited, his fist still in the air as the dark Bewilderbeast still charging. He could feel the power Toothless had gathered in his mouth beneath him.</p><p>He waited…</p><p>…Until he quickly lowered down his fist and pointed his finger directly onto the giant dragon's face.</p><p>Taking the sign, all of the dragons, including Toothless, simultaneously shot out their final shots. All of their blasts and charged fires hit the dark Bewilderbeast's face all at the same time.</p><p>The giant dragon roared in agony. He reared back in pain and suddenly fell down hard onto the ground by the pain. <em>Both</em> of his tusks were off from his face. He then slowly and shakily stood back up onto his legs.</p><p>He looked up at the Dragon King in fear.</p><p>Drago had stumbled when his giant dragon fell down but regained his footing once he stood back up. But Drago had his prosthetic arm gone, caused by the sudden fall.</p><p>He looked up at the human boy in disbelief.</p><p>::An alpha:: Hiccup <em>growled</em> in dragon language, keeping his gaze at the two before him. ::Protects their own:: he added.</p><p>Without any word, the dark Bewilderbeast turned around and swam away in fear. Everyone on Berk cheered as the dragons roared.</p><p>Hiccup closed his eyes and relaxed. His shoulders slumped a bit now that he had released from his 'alpha state'. He then dismounted Toothless and landed on the soft dirt, the dragons soon followed after him.</p><p>Everyone was cheering for him and hugged their own dragons once they landed. Hiccup looked around with a smile on his face, now knowing that his village and people were now safe from harm.</p><p>His slit green eyes landed on a specific dragon. Sadness overwhelmed him as he approached the Rumblehorn.</p><p>"Oh, Skullcrusher," he whispered as he rubbed the dragon on the snout. The Rumblehorn whined that his master wasn't around anymore.</p><p>Eret was watching the person he knew as the Dragon Prince, now the Dragon King, interacted with the Rumblehorn. He remembered the time back on Drago's ship earlier. Reluctantly, he approached the pair.</p><p>
  <em>Eyes open wide, blinded by the sun now<br/>Orange and white, dark red, green and yellow</em>
</p><p>Hiccup and Skullcrusher heard him coming. They were staring at him with dilated eyes. Eret stopped a few feet away from them. He was sweating and slowly began to kneel down on one knee with his head downed.</p><p>
  <em>Rainbow colors! Do not hide, see the view!<br/>Step aside, go through!</em>
</p><p>"I am prepared for my punishment, Dragon King," Eret spoke. Hiccup may invited him to join his side with open arms, Eret still remembered that the Dragon King still hadn't forgave him for his actions on capturing his friends and his mate. He knew that the Dragon King has a punishment for him.</p><p>
  <em>Against the light, too strong, blow a fuse<br/>Everything bright, new songs, burning shoes</em>
</p><p>As he knelt there, he heard rumblings coming from before him. But he kept his gaze on the ground. He heard heavy footsteps approached him and suddenly he was nudged by the shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>The look in your eyes! Break our bones into half!<br/>Scream and shout and do laugh!</em>
</p><p>Surprised, he looked up and noticed that it was the Rumblehorn that nudged him. He was surprised at the dragon's action. He raised his hand to pat the dragon but hesitated.</p><p>
  <em>Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)</em>
</p><p>"You know," Eret looked up when the Dragon King spoke. He had his hands behind his back as he stared at Eret. "Skullcrusher here need someone to look after him," he stated, gesturing toward the Rumblehorn.</p><p>
  <em>Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)</em>
</p><p>Eret looked at the dragon for a moment, confused as he was thinking what the Dragon King had meant. He then looked up in sudden realization.</p><p>
  <em>Stay close to me<br/>Count one, two and three<br/>Up in through your sleeves<br/>Bursting through the seams<br/>Open your eyes and see - You'll see</em>
</p><p>"But I was a dragon trapper," Eret argued. "I kidnapped your friends and your mate," the Rumblehorn suddenly rumbled, as if he was chuckling. "Shouldn't I be punished for my action, Your Majesty?" he asked. Hiccup only smiled at him.</p><p>"You've just earned a dragon's trust," he said. "You have gained his trust," he gestured toward the Rumblehorn. "He explained to me that you had saved his life earlier," the Dragon King continued.</p><p>
  <em>Inn um ermar, upp hryggjarsúluna<br/>Yfir skóg, flæðir niður brekkuna</em>
</p><p>Eret looked at the Rumblehorn in surprise. Slowly, he placed his hand on the dragon's snout. The dragon didn't pull away but leaned in to his touch.</p><p>
  <em>Allt upp í loft! Ég mun aldrei gleyma!<br/>Því ég mun aldrei!</em>
</p><p>"To earn my forgiveness," Hiccup said, watching as Eret and Skullcrusher began to bond. "Is to earn a dragon's trust," he continued.</p><p>
  <em>Hleypur um, rífur, leysir flækjurnar<br/>(Upp með rótum) Með blik í augum!</em>
</p><p>Eret looked at him in surprise. Hiccup only smiled at the surprised man before him. "So I have one request for you, Eret. Can you be Skullcrusher's caretaker?" he requested with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>Stórmerki, undur, brjótum bein í sundur!</em>
</p><p>Eret looked back at the dragon that was nuzzling his palm. Even the Rumblehorn looked hopeful at the man. Finally, Eret made up his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)</em>
</p><p>"I'd be honor to," he answered, giving the Dragon King his smile.</p><p>Suddenly, Elder Gothi hobbled toward his direction with her cane. Gobber was there aiding her. Everyone else, both Vikings and dragons, stood back and made a large circle around Hiccup.</p><p>
  <em>Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)</em>
</p><p>Once the village elder was close enough, she gestured him to kneel down. Hiccup complied without words. Gothi took a bit of soot in her fingers from the burning wood near her. She looked at her blackened hand, and then back at Hiccup. Without hesitation, she drew on his forehead.</p><p>It was the symbol of chief.</p><p>
  <em>Stay close to me<br/>Count one, two and three<br/>Up in through your sleeves<br/>Bursting through the seams<br/>Open your eyes and see</em>
</p><p>Once she was done, she stood back while giving Hiccup a small shaky bow. The young man then stood up as Gobber and Toothless came to his side. Hiccup looked at them both with a smile, silently giving them the permission. Gobber and Toothless smiled back and took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Stay close to me<br/>Count one, two and three<br/>Up in through your sleeves<br/>Right beyond the trees<br/>Show you how you'll be</em>
</p><p>"The Chief has come home!"<br/>::The Dragon King has come home!::</p><p>
  <em>Stay close to me<br/>Count one, two and three<br/>Up in through your sleeves<br/>Bursting through the seams<br/>Open your eyes and see</em>
</p><p>Cheers were broke through the crowds. Vikings raised their fists into the air while the dragons shot into the sky, creating a magnificent firework.</p><p>
  <em>You'll see</em>
</p><p>Hiccup smiled at their cheers. But suddenly his eyes trailed to the two silent persons in the distant. Both bodies were now covered with clothes, despite that both bodies were very huge, especially the other one.</p><p>
  <em>'Thanks, Dad. Thank you, Bigbee'</em>
</p><p>Suddenly something landed on his foot. He looked down in surprise and leaned down to pick up a small parchment. He then began to read what it said.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry we weren't there, young lad. Commander's mother called us and we have to be there to attend her. If she called us later, we would've joined you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll see you soon, young lad. So don't you worries</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have a happy life, Hiccup</em>
</p><p>
  <em>King of Dragons</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chief of Ice-Berk- I mean BERK! Not Ice-Berk… Uh…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bye</em>
</p><p>Hiccup couldn't help but chuckled at the parchment. Even through writing he can still be a bit silly.</p><p>"So, chief," Hiccup heard a voice behind him, soon followed by a familiar pair of arm snaked around his waist. "What's your order?" Astrid teased as he rested her chin on his broad shoulder. Hiccup smiled at her and nuzzled her head.</p><p>"Let's give them a proper funeral," he muttered into her ear. Astrid nodded, knowing who he meant.</p><p>
  <em>Stay close to me... Count one, two, three</em>
</p><p>"I'll prepare the ship. Though, I don't know if we have any ship for the <em>other</em> one to fit in," she joke a bit to lift up the mood.</p><p>
  <em>Up in your sleeves... You're right behind me</em>
</p><p>"It's a different funeral for the dragons," Hiccup answered. "Be expects a large explosion because he's a bit bigger," Hiccup added. "After that, let's work on repairing the village"</p><p>
  <em>Stay close to me... Count one, two, three</em>
</p><p>Hiccup then looked at the horizon. Someday, enemies will come to <em>his</em> village, <em>his </em>people, <em>his </em>nest, and <em>his</em> dragons.</p><p>
  <em>Up in your sleeves... Burst through the seams</em>
</p><p>For he who goes by the name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.</p><p>
  <em>Open your eyes and see</em>
</p><p>Chief of Berk.</p><p>
  <em>You'll see</em>
</p><p>King of Dragons.</p><p>
  <em>You'll see</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original Run:<br/>27-10-2014 to 16-12-2014</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>